Battle On High Moved
by Flaming Dark Xeno
Summary: Ever wondered what the AQ cast would be like if they were in High School?And ever wonder what 3 crazy writers would do if they were the one's to write it? Well, here it is! Add in their Oc's and what do you get? Total havoc. It has a bit of all genres.
1. The Descriptive Math Class

Well, Xenolord, DA and I have created a story!! I do da first chappie and Da does the second and Xenolord does the third and so on! Wheee!!

-Disclaimer-I own Shiro and Armourous. DA owns Trip, Rayne and Lizzie. Xenolord owns Maria, Serras and Natalya. The rest aren't ours so leave us alone!!

* * *

Holy, ranch dressing on toast! This is so boring! Hey, wait! Someone is in my head too!! Well, hiya! I'm Felix D. Katdemon. I live on a rooftop but it's more like a penthouse. I like cats especially on shirts like this black shirt I'm wearing. It has a picture of a really cool cat wearing shades. Not to mention my white pants are really hot! (Like pizza pies!) Wanna know something interesting though, I'm different from the rest of the class. See I was born with stripes on my arms, cheeks and neck. Later on I found that cat ears and a tail were growing out of my body! Anyways right now I'm in Battleon high school or B-high enduring an extremely boring math lesson!

"Felix!! Stop day dreaming and pay attention!" I looked up to see Warlic our math and science teacher. He was a very odd one since he always wears blue robes and has grey hair but he doesn't look like an old geezer to me. Oh wait did I call him odd well considering my other teachers he's pretty much normal. See our Music and English teacher, Aquella, has blue skin and hair, our P.E. and Geography teacher, Yulgar, is as big as a bear and has a beard like a dwarf, our History teacher, Uldor, wears a band thing that covers his eyes, our Computer and Technology teacher, Vince, is a walking, talking lizard with a mechanical arm and finally our principal is a cute, big eared plushie like thing. Oh wait I forgot to mention our VP Zorbak is always trying to tell everyone that he will rule us all someday, and that we should really be scared. But I have to admit, for such an 'evil' guy, he makes a mean batch of cookies. Oh yeah, he's our Home Economic teacher too.

"Sorry teacher guy I was just day dreaming about chasing rats then eating cheese toast." I called out an apology, well, at least my way of an apology.

"Well, before I was disrupted I was saying that we are having an exam in a few more days…" I didn't get the rest of what he said because there was something shiny on the window that caught my eye. Bonk. I turned around and saw that Shiro, wearing black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with the words snowy on it and a white vest, was trying to throw love notes to Lizzie with the help of Armourous of course. They both have white hair that is short and spiked but Armourous has a long stripe of hair that grew to his back and not to mention an imprint of a strange dragon symbol on the right side of his head.

"Shiro Kiba! Armourous Koutetsu! What are you doing?" Shiro turned to see Warlic standing in front of him.

"Um… the wind blew of my crumpled paper?" He said with uncertainty in his red eyes.

"Well, ok but be more careful!" Replied Warlic as he stalked back in front of the classroom. Armourous straighten his white hoodie and tan cargos. Then he leaned toward Shiro and was whispering something that I couldn't make out while staring at Rayne with his blue eyes.

I turned and stared at her too but then she looked up and gave a look that called out 'stop staring or I'll kill you' then looked back down. Rayne always wore the same black T-shirt and baggy jeans and I mean always. Well, maybe not but I bet she has like ten of the same thing! See I knew Rayne Anasi from childhood and I know for a fact that she has a major crush on Lizzie, the girl with the long red hair and beautiful green eyes wearing a long sleeved light green shirt and jeans just in front of Rayne. I know that Lizzie also is crushing on Rayne but what I don't get is why they just get together I mean come on! Leave the drama for you llama! They are good friends though.

Ok now you must be think 'wow Felix you know a lot of people' but there are five more people! Aria is a nice red-head girl and she like the mother Theresa of animals. She always wears a beige long sleeve shirt and a green skirt. She always ties her hair up in a pony tail. I could never do that because I think it would hurt. Ow, just thinking about it makes my hair ache! There is also Trip a hyper person like moi! She's a very positive person to hang out with and I think that explains her fashion sense because she's wearing a white T-shirt and khakis.

You must be thinking "Felix that's only two where are the other three?' Well, that what I'm gonna tell ya! Sadly… their not in my class because their older their taking more advance classes. But that don't mean that we can be friends that them! So there is Maria an all around nice person with green hair but not a green green a different type of green, its sea foam green! Anyways she's a good person but if you get her pissed all hell will break loose so be careful not to piss her off. Oh and did I mention that Maria has a sister, yup, Natalya she also has the same hair. Oh and the last person is… Serras! She's good but is sarcastic! Yay, sarcasm!

I looked up and notice the bell was about to ring! In…3…2…1! Ring ring!!!

"Whooo, party!!" I stood up and ran all the way to the door waving my hands up like a drowning bird.

* * *

Flame: Pass the story, round and round, pass the story, now it's your turn! 

-Gives to DA-

DA: Oh hurrah! I feel so much joy right now…really.

Xenolord: When is it my turn!! Gimme!

DA: No, me first!

-Sticks out tongue at Xenolord-

Flame: Well bye bye folks!


	2. It is the East, and this is a Play

Battleon High

Hiya. Welcome to the second chapter of Battleon High, written by Xenolord, Flame, and I. Hope ya enjoy it. Mind you, this is an AU, if you didn't already know. Trip, howsa bout the disclaimer?

Trip: Disclaimer - DA owns Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, and Blaze. Flame owns Shiro and the other guy. Flame and DA own Felix. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Otherwise, everyone else does not belong to them.

* * *

Rayne gave a confused look at her watch. "That can't be right." She mumbled to herself, as she stared at the face. Tapping it with a fingertip, she pulled her wrist up to her ear, and listened carefully. The watch seemed to be fine, and was ticking merrily. Pulling it away, she tapped it again, and gave it a disbelieving look.

"Something wrong Rayne?"

Rayne turned around to look at Lizzie, who had her chin propped up on one hand, and was eyeing her with an odd look. The said girl shook her head.

"Nothing really….but…haven't you noticed the Miss Aquella isn't here yet?" Lizzie's eyebrows furrowed. "You're right." She mumbled, as she gently took Rayne's wrist within her hand, to look at the watch. Rayne felt the heat rising in her face, but she fought it down, and looked at the watch too.

"You don't think anything happened, do you?" Trip's voice came, loudly, from right beside their ears. Rayne gasped, and took in a deep breath. Lizzie, being probably even more surprised than Rayne, had squeaked, jumped a few feet into the air, and landed right into Rayne's lap. Unconsciously, she had wrapped her arms around Rayne's neck for support.

Both females glared at Trip, who just shrugged, and laughed. The rest of the class laughed too, except for Shiro, who seemed to be staring at Lizzie, and wishing that it was her in his arms, instead of Rayne's.

"Anyways, d'you think anything happened?" Trip questioned, as she got a hold of herself.

At that moment, their teacher burst in through the door. Holding a cup of tea in her hand, she walked over to the front of the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late; just forgot something." She said sheepishly to them, as she set down her tea, and gave them all apologetic looks.

"No problem Miss Aquella!" Felix called out cheerfully.

Aquella looked at them approvingly, before clearing her throat.

"Morning class."

"Morning Miss Aquella." They chanted back at her.

Aquella picked her drink up again, took a sip, and set it down.

"Now then…"

She picked up a piece of chalk, and wrote down two words, in neat, large handwriting on the board.

SCHOOL PLAY

She turned around, with her arms crossed to look at them all.

"As you know, every year, one of my classes are chosen, to put on a play for the school." She smirked at them, before speaking again "Guess which one's doing it this year?"

The class groaned slightly, and Felix was grumbling to herself. Aquella simply picked up her tea, took a sip, and threw the piece of chalk at Felix, hard.

It hit her forehead, with deadly accuracy. Felix fell out of her chair, 'Nyaa-ing' loudly on the floor. The class looked at her, with wide eyes, and shut up quickly.

"That's better." She said. Finishing what tea she had left, she turned around to look at them.

"Any suggestions for which one?"

A few students raised their hands, including Lizzie, Rayne, and Felix. Aquella looked around, before pointing at the three.

"How about Wicked?" Rayne asked, scratching her head slightly. Aquella mm-ed. " It's not bad, but there is singing in it, and trust me, some people CANNOT sing in this class." She threw a knowing look to Shiro, who blushed, and slunk down in his seat.

Felix came next "How about Barney's magical adventure? We can paint an egg rainbow, and we can get a suit, and-" Felix shut her mouth, as she realized that everyone, including her teacher, was staring at her. She slunk down in her seat, before looking around.

"What?"

Aquella shook her head violently. "DEFINITELY NOT."

She closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples, before nodding for Lizzie to go on.

She smiled slightly, before adjusting her position (she was still sitting on Rayne's lap, even though neither of them had noticed)

"Maybe we can do Romeo and Juliet. Not too childish, no singing, and a really good play." The rest of the class murmured in agreement.

Aquella, raised her head, and smiled tiredly back at her, "Good thinking Lizzie."

She looked at the whole class.

"So…Romeo and Juliet. Is everyone in agreement?" The whole class yelled out an 'Aye!'

Aquella beamed. "Well, then, to the auditorium! Tryouts will begin today!"

5 minutes later…

Aquella took a seat at a table in front of the stage. "All the people who would like to try out for the roles in the play, please line up here." She called, as she pointed to the stairs near the stage. Many people lined up. Including Trip.

Rayne blinked, as she stared at her friend. "Trip; YOU want to act?"

Trip huffed, and tugged at the end of her shirt "Yup. Acting's fun!"

Lizzie, who hadn't wanted to, along with Felix, Rayne, Shiro, and a handful of others, shrugged, "Alright then. Miss Aquella?" She called out.

Aquella turned to look at the redheaded girl "Yes Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked around herself. "I don't think that we'll finish in time with only this many people."

Aquella smiled mysteriously. "I knew that would happen. So, I had a little help, brought in from another class."

At that moment, Maria, Natalya, Serras, Safiria, Valencia, Robina, and others walked in through the door.

"You wanted us to help you Miss Aquella?" Maria called out to her. Aquella nodded. "You'll be helping the rest of the people here do the background for our play, alright?"

Serras shrugged. "Beats class work."

The Despair sisters and Serras and Safiria took their seats in the audience, next to Lizzie and Rayne and Felix. "Hey." Natalya greeted them. They nodded, and waved to them.

"So…which play ya doing?" Maria asked, as she pulled Safiria into her lap.

"Romeo and Juliet." Rayne said simply.

Safiria nodded. "It's quite a good play; I saw it once, and I read the book."

A powerful, emotion ridden voice suddenly broke into their conversation.

_What storm is this that blows so contrary?_

All conversation in the room stop, as everyone turned slowly, to look at who was speaking.

There, on the stage, was Aria. Although she was usually quiet and pleasant most of the time, on the stage, she had a ferocity, and passion of which no one had ever seen before. She seemed to be pouring her soul into the words of Shakespeare. It looked like she was BORN for the stage.

_Is Romeo slaughter'd, and is Tybalt dead?_

Her eyes were closed, and the words poured from her mouth smoothly.

_My dear-loved cousin and my dearer lord?  
Then, dreadful trumpet, sound the general doom!_

One could clearly tell that she was definitely meant for the role, of which she was speaking the lines of.

_For who is living, if those two are gone._

The place was silent for a minute, before Felix stood up in the crowd, and cheered, loudly. The rest of the auditorium was filled with the sounds of applause, whistling, and cheering.

Aria opened her eyes in shock, as she saw that everyone, even the people who wanted the role themselves, cheering for her. Aria blushed, and grinned, her eyes hidden behind her hair.

Aquella herself was smiling and clapping, standing up.

"Wonderful my dear, you're a shoo-in!" Although the others were a bit sad at the thought, they all had to agree that she was Aria, was really, really good.

The noise came back, gradually.

Rayne whistled a low note, amazed. "She's definitely going to be our Juliet, eh?" Her company could just nod, seeing as the rest of them were speechless.

"I wonder what part Trip will get?" Lizzie questioned, as she looked at the line up. Trip's turn was soon approaching.

Natalya blinked, as she heard the words. "Trip's trying out for the play?"

Rayne rolled her eyes, and gave her a look. "I believe we just established that Natalya."

Natalya scowled at Rayne, before looking back to the rest of them.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but she doesn't really strike me as the play type."

Maria and Serras had to agree with Natalya. Felix popped up, and cocked her head. "Yeah, same for us. But still, I wonder how good she is?"

Yet again, another emotion-filled voice, rang strongly through the room.

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

Once again, all motion, and sound through the room stopped. The group of friends, turned to see who was onstage. Their mouths dropped open, and their eyes bugged, as they realized that it was TRIP, who was saying the words, which were causing a pin-drop silence.

_It is the East and Juliet is the sun! _

Trip, like Aria, was pouring her soul into every word and syllable coming from her mouth.

_Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon._

Trip's friends couldn't believe their eyes. "Who ever knew Trip could act?" Serras whispered quietly.

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

Silence reigned the domain, before Applause and wild cheering, just as loud as the ones for Aria, exploded in the room. Trip looked taken aback, but grinned anyways, and flashed the peace sign with her fingers. Jumping offstage, and running to her friends, Trip smiled like a Cheshire cat at them.

"Think I was any good?"

"No; it was horrible!" Serras and Rayne said, sarcastic, at the same time.

"Of course you were good!" They all yelled at her, after. Trip looked taken aback again, but her trademark silly gin spread over her face.

"Then for sure I'll get Tybalt!" She yelled, as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Definitely." The rest of them agreed.

(A/N: I think you all know where this is going.)

1 hour later…

The rest of the tryouts went relatively fast. Some people were pretty good, but none were as powerful as Trip and Aria's.

Aquella cleared her throat before yelling. "Attention!"

The sound quieted down, as everyone looked at the teacher.

"I'd like to thank all those who tried out. Some of you showed talent that I've never seen from any of you before! The cast list will be put up tomorrow, in my room."

All the people who tried out pumped their fist, and hissed a 'yes!'

"Remember, if you didn't get a part, you can still help us out backstage. Now, shoo! Away with you all!"

Everyone left the room, leaving a certain water elf to her thoughts.

Outside

Maria and co. walked down the hall. "Trip, you were amazing!" Felix cheered, as she patted Trip on the back.

"Really? I didn't think so." She said mildly.

"Normally, I would have some sarcastic comment about your modesty, but even I have to admit that you cant be modest about this Hitai." Serras said seriously.

Trip blinked. "Thanks Serras…I think."

Next day, Music Room

Even from a distance, people could see the large gaggle of people crowding outside of the Music room. Trip, Rayne, Lizzie, and Felix met right at the edge of them.

"Wonder what their here for?" Felix wondered absently.

Rayne glared at her. "Their here because they all flunked Music, and want to re do it."

Felix blinked. "I didn't know people in Battleon High were so stupid!"

Rayne rolled her eyes, and Lizzie merely giggled. Trip tried to get though, but ended up being pushed back out, right into-

"Aria!" Trip yelled as she nearly knocked the shorter girl over. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. Aria smiled sweetly at Trip. "It's okay." If one looked closely at Trip, you could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Here, let me help you…" Trip leaned down to pick up Aria's dropped books. She gathered them up in her arms, and just as she stood straight, and was about to hand them to her…

"GOOD JOB, TRIP AND ARIA!"

Maria's loud voice pierced through the crowd. Aria and Trip blinked. "Huh?"

The crowd grabbed both of them, and jostled them over to the cast list.

Aria and Trip gasped, and the books slipped from Trip's grasp, as they saw what was printed on the sheet,

**Romeo – Saya Hitai**

**Juliet – Aria Petaker,**

* * *

To be continued…

Haha! How'd you like that? Well, Ja ne!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Castes of a Cast

Disclaimer and Author's Note: I own Maria and Natalya Despair, and Serras Nerra. Everyone is property of their respectful owners. (You know who you are.) This is the Third Chapter to Battleon High, by meh. Thanks to Flame and DA for such a fantastic set up. I'm happy they rigged it like they did, especially DA. Theater, is my Cup of Tea, so this should be fun... Now, without further ado, let's get this ball ROLLIN'!

* * *

Three: Castes of a Cast

Maria read over Aria and Trip's shoulders, trying to see if she got onto the cast. She ran her fingers down the list, muttering the names as she went. The list read as such:

**Romeo – Saya Hitai**

**Juliet – Aria Petaker**

**Friar Lawrence\The Apothecary\Gregory - Amourous Koutetsu**

**Nurse – Serras Nerra**

**Lord Capulet\Balthasar – Shiro Kiba**

**Lady Capulet – Safiria Vamprai**

**Lord Montague – Felix Katdemon**

**Lady Montague\The Chorus – Natalya Despair**

**Prince Escalua – Rayne Anasi**

**Peter\Abram – Wolfblitzer**

**Samson\Friar John – Elizabeth Muire**

**Mercurio\Paris – Valencia Rouge**

**Benvolio – Robina Hood**

**Tybalt – Maria Despair**

**Stage Manager – Vince**

**Ass. Stage Manager – Artix Krieger**

**Lights – Dr. Twills**

**Sound – Warlic**

**Director - Moi**

There was a small note on the bottom of the page, written in Aquella's own semi-illegible print which read 'We'll play with the names' and a crude smily face drawn as a period.

"Why the hell am I playing THREE people?!" Amourous barked from Maria's left.

"WOOHOO!" Trip shouted from behind her. "I get ta kill Maria! ShaZAM!" She did a very bad victory dance.

"You better watch yourself, Trip, or you may just find that I've changed the script around a little." Maria stared semi-threateningly at her. Trip let out a slight 'eep!' and jumped back. Maria just smiled. She walked up to Shiro, who was still scanning the list, unable to find his own name.

"AH! WHERE AM I?!" He shouted, going up and down the list furiously. Maria grabbed his finger and placed it on his name.

"Right there, nimrod." She droned. He just looked at the list, supremely aware he passed it five times, smiled and replied:

"I knew that." And looked at his character. "Hell yea! Lord! That's right you snobbish fools! LORD! LORD SHIRO! Bada-" Before he could finish that sentence, Maria slapped him hard on the head.

"If I catch you kissin' my woman, I'm gonna cut off a few things that may come in handy later in life, Shiro. You've been warned."

"Not even Stage Kissing?"

"I don't want you doing it if it even has 'kissing' in the name!" She replied.

"I don't think you have to worry 'bout that, kitten." Safiria cooed, drawing her finger across Maria's shoulders. "They never kiss in the play. Lord Capulet is a cold, hard shell of a man who couldn't care less about anything more then what's in the coffers."

"Way to shoot a man down, Safiria..." Shiro frowned and hung his head. Aquella squeezed in to the poster to try to get everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? I have an announcement."

"What do you want my attention for, Ma'am? Gonna rob a bank?" Wolfblitzer smiled.

"Whatever. Just pay me your undivided attention for a moment..." Wolfblitzer quipped up again.

"I'm all outta attention. Do you take debit card?" He smiled slyly. All Aquella did was slap him across the head and bark 'silence, you'.

"Anyways. As you no doubt have noticed, these characters have suddenly become gender ignorant. As in, Felix is playing Lord Montague."

"So the Montagues are dykes. Big whoop." Wolfblitzer chimed.

"I'm gonna smack you if you don't stop saying that word. It's demeaning." Maria barked. Wolfblitzer only leaned closer and repeated:

"Dyke! Dyke! Dykedykedyke!" Maria settled to knee him in the groin. "GAHTHEPAIN!"

"Mrs. Despair. Please do not assault your classmates." Aquella stated.

"Yes, ma'am." Maria sighed. Aquella recompiled herself before speaking.

"Now, I know SOME of you don't get along together, Maria and Shiro, but we all have to get to know each other to make this right. So, I'd like us all to step into the classroom and get to know one another." She smiled and opened the door. Everyone filed in and sat down. The moment the last person was through the door, Aquella slammed the door and locked it. She smiled, twirled the keys around her finger and walked towards the Teacher Work Room.

"Hey! You locked the door! Open the frickin' door!" Serras shouted banging on the wooden porticus.

"Ah, suck it up. It'll build character."

"'Build Character'? What the hell is 'Build Character'?!" Maria shouted in response.

-Teacher Work Room-

Aquella sat at her desk in the Teacher 'Break Room'. She picked up the phone on the desk and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" The woman on the other side answered. Aquella spoke.

"Hi, Obsidia?" She smiled.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Obsidia asked, confusement in her voice.

"It's Aquella Kellpp in room 3-B, I was just calling to say that most of your class won't be coming today."

"Can I get names concerning the 'most of my class' bit, and reasonings behind it."

"Certainly. The names are; Maria and Natalya Despair, Safiria Vamprai, Wolfblitzer, Valencia Rouge and Robina Hood." Obsidia muttered an 'uh-hum' at each of the names. "And the reasonings are they're locked in my room with my class." The line went quite. "Are you still there, Obsidia?"

"Locked where what?!" She asked, Aquella smiled.

"I was put in charge of the school play again this year, so I'm getting them to know each other."

"You didn't pick 'Kinky Co-Ed's Three' again, did you?" Obsidia droned, unamused.

"What? NO! No, no... It's _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Ah, damn. You had me going for a second. Anyways, I'm gonna stop my line of questioning and assume that you know what you're doing." She sighed. "Right. I'll get their make-up work ready..." She hung the phone up in her usual gloomy manner. Aquella smiled.

"Kellpp!" A voice barked from the hallway. Aquella replied with a stern 'sir?' Zorbak walked through the door and pointed at her with his staff, a large pencil with a rubber eraser attached to the end, rather threateningly. "Why is your door locked, and why are you not inside said locked door?"

"My students are practicing for the school play." She replied, flicking a football away with her fingers. Zorbak's eyebrow raised. He stood in the door stunned for several seconds before he spoke.

"You didn't pick 'Kinky Co-Ed's Three' again, did you?" He asked rather obscuridly.

"No, damnit! We're doing _Romeo and Juliet. That's_ the second time someone's asked me that..."

"Well, you are rather well known for that kind of thing..."

"I told you already! It was a wardrobe malfunction!" She barked at him, her skin betraying a bit of a red hint to it.

"Yea, okay, sure, wooooooop!" He called, putting a finger on his nose and throwing it outwards, referencing her nose growing. "Anyways, just don't keep them in there too long. We may have to bring a camera. I'll be in my office, practicing my Dark Arts, alright?"

"Whatever..." She breathed. Zorbak, was a Necromancer. But not in the more practical terms. He was deafly afraid of dead bodies. He had a different idea of Necromancy. Everyday at eleven o'clock he would find some random forum thread on the Internet, one that's been inactive for some long time, and make a post. He loved Necromancing Forum Threads.

-Room 3-B-

"I just had a sudden, and quite painful realization..." Wolfblitzer muttered. He was sitting in a chair with a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in front of him. Everyone looked up from their books and trained their eyes on him.

"Wazzat?" Maria asked, fighting with Trip with rulers. She re-centered her vision in time to parry a would-be death blow from Trip. "You sneaky little..."

"The ratio of guys to chicks in this place is very so in my favor, right now. I mean there's like... eleven or so chicks here, and like... three dudes. Don't get me wrong, the only core problem with this, is every single chick here, is a dyke! It's like being a single girl at a gay bar..."

"What the hell are _you_ talkin' aboot, Wolfblitzer?!" Shiro chimed from his practice with Felix, who was subbing for Trip. "It's like an all-you-can-fantasize buffet in here!" Felix slapped him in the head with her script. "It was worth the pain..." Wolfblitzer thought about this tidbit of wisdom for a moment before leaning towards Maria and whispering:

"Hey, Maria." She 'hum?'ed and went about her business. "Does... uh... Does Safiria bite?"

"Yes I do. Very hard." Safiria spoke from the other end of the room. Wolfblitzer looked over in awe.

"She's got good ears..." Felix smiled.

"Yea, I bet she's got good OTHER things, too..." Amorous muttered.

"Don't think I didn't hear that..." Safiria responded. A sound of keys rattling on the other side silenced everyone.

"FREEDOM!" Natalya called. The door swung open and a very irate looking Nightbane stared at everyone.

"Alright, you maggots. Out you come." He growled, letting them out. Aquella was standing on the other side, looking rather embarrased.

"Thank you, Nightbane." She smiled.

"Humph. Whatever. Just don't call me again today. Think I like unlocking rooms you can't keep unlocked?" He sneered rather sourly and stomped off. Aquella simply went in.

"Alright guys. Out you all come. Go to your next class, I think I've kept you here long enough. Oh, and Maria. Wolfwing told me to tell you that if you're late one last time, he's gonna feed you to his piranhas." Maria's eyes went wide and she ran off towards Wolfwing's class, after planting a kiss on Safiria's cheek.

"PDA!" Wolfblitzer called after her, playfully. "I'm offended!" Maria flipped him her middle finger as she disappeared around a corner.

"Shut up, you." Felix slapped him in the back of the head with her script.

"Baka neko..." He muttered. Registering the anger in Felix's eyes at this insult, he settled to mutter 'help...' and run away.

"That's right, dogbreath! Run away you coward!"

"Oh, come on now, Felix. Coward? That's a bit low, don'tcha think?" Shiro asked.

-Room 3-C: EcoBiology Class-

"Well, well, would you look at what we've got here. Early for once." Wolfwing smiled as Maria slid into his class and took her sight in a New York Second. I've been lookin' for you. Where you been?"

"Miss Aquella had us in her room practicing for the school play." Maria responded, grabbing a book off the shelf. "What chapter are we doing today?" Wolfwing laughed.

"Payin' too much attention to my piranhas, huh? There is no class today. I canceled it." Maria just stared at him through narrow eyes.

Wolfwing was the professor of the Ecology and Biology courses. He just combined the two into EcoBiology and taught them both at the same time. Bigger class, but leaves more time for himself. Wolfwing was an interesting character. He was the second werewolf\vampire hybrid on campus, but he was the coolest, and by far most tolerant. Nightbane, the other werewolf\vampire hybrid, was a complete pill, no sense of humor whatsoever.

"For the record, she didn't pick 'Kinky Co-Ed's Three' again, did she?"

"What?!" Maria asked, putting the book back, about dropping it on the floor.

"Ah, come on! You don't remember that? Your freshman year! Aquella and Elizabeth... the Ninja girl... not your little friend. Aquella and Elizabeth were giving a speech on the school play and it's importance, when one of Elizabeth's sharp things caught onto Aquella's top. Tore it right off. She's never gonna live that down..." He thought for a second. "That'll teach her to were bras that match her skin tone... Ah... dirty thought..."

"She told us that was a wardrobe malfunction..."

"Psh..." He smiled. "That excuse is older then this school." He waved it away. "Oh, while you're here, Maria..."

"Damnit! It's always 'while you're here' with you, isn't it!?" Maria shouted. "What is it?"

"Run down to the office and put this on Vince's desk, would you?" He pushed a package her way.

"It's not another bomb, is it?" He looked about and chose his words carefully.

"Mehbeh..." he replied slowly. He gave it to her. "Never you mind, just do as you're told."

"Yes sir..." She muttered, rolling her eyes.. "Good... god! What's in here? A body?"

"Mehbeh..." Wolfwing replied again, rubbing his hands together. "Just... do as you're told and put it on Vince's desk, mkay?"

"Sure... god... so heavy!" She staggered out of the room, the box in her arms, with Wolfwing laughing behind her.

-Front Office-

Maria backed into the door dragging the heavy box on the ground. Elizabeth looked over her desk and watched Maria struggle into the door. Maria stood erect and cracked her back, then threw a glare at Elizabeth.

"You just gonna stand there and gawk, or are you gonna help me?" Maria asked the Ninja.

"Ninja don't help. We watch, point and laugh." Elizabeth responded, typing on her computer.

"Ninja also like their smut, aparently."

"That we do." She responded, never even flinching. "Down the hall, last door on your left. It is Vince's office."

"Why is it always the last door?" She swore, dragging the box down the hall.


	4. Felix the Second

Well, compared to Xenolord or DA I am lacking experience but here's the chapter! I don't really know about Romeo and Juliet so I am gonna get references for it!

-Disclaimer- I own Shiro and Armourous. Oh and Faust, Zander and the servants are mine. DA owns Lizzie, Rayne, and Trip. Xeno owns Maria, Natalya and Serras. Felix is shared by DA and me. The rest aren't ours.

* * *

Felix the 2nd

The weekend was drawing near and no one could focus. Aquella decide to give a free period instead of a practice.

"Now behave yourselves while I go out for … Um … coffee! Yeah coffee!" Aquella yelled as she walked out the door.

"She's not going for coffee is she?" Felix asked the gang as the rest of the class went crazy.

"Really, you think?" Serras commented with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh well." Felix shrugged not getting it. "This calls for a song!!!" Everyone groaned as Felix sang It Sucks to be me from Avenue Q.

"Aaarrgh, compared to Felix, Shiro sings like a god!" Rayne cried.

"Hey!!!" Shiro retorted glaring at Rayne.

"Shut up and sing!" Felix exclaimed to Rayne.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." Rayne grumbled, and started to sing. "We live together!"

"We're as close as people could get!" Felix yelled clapping a hand on Rayne's shoulder.

"We've been the best of buddies..." Rayne put a hand to her face. "Ever since the day we met!" Felix flung her arms up in the air.

"So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset. Oh, every day is an aggravation." Rayne sang with a smirk.

"Come on, that's an exaggeration! Hey wait! That's not funny!" Felix smacked Rayne in the head.

"Ok, that is it!" Rayne yelled as she chased Felix around the room. Rayne grabbed Felix's collar and stuffed two pieces of paper in her mouth as Trip began to sing.

"Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? Ha! I coming to this country for opportunities. Tried to work in Korean deli but I am Japanese. But with hard work I earn two Master's Degrees in social work! And now I a therapist! But I have no clients and I have an unemployed fiancé'! And we have lots of bills to pay! It suck to be me! It suck to be me! I say it Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-SuckaSuckaSuckaSucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Suck! It suck to be me!"

When Trip had finished everybody in the class was staring at her. "Um…I'm part Japanese." She shrugged, and flashed the peace sign.

"Anyways what do you want to do over the weekend?" Maria asked as the natural chaos of the class came back.

"Let's go shopping at the brand new mall!" Lizzie suggested.

"Umma, ooooommmm!!! Mah!!" Felix mumbled.

"Spit it out." Shiro spoke as he slapped Felix's head.

"Blech!" Felix spat out the spitballs. "Eh, Yeah let's go!!!"

-The next day-

"Wow, this place is so big!" Aria praised. Looking around the building the gang could see that exotic plants have been planted at various places.

"Whoa look at that!" Aria pointed to a store with a green neon sign spelling Petz. They all walked up to the window as Aria bent to look at the cute little bunny rabbits. Armourous stared at the lizards.

"Eh, I'm gonna go to the music store and see if they have the soundtrack of Avenue Q." Felix announced being unimpressed with the animals.

"I'm coming too!" Lizzie stated.

"Really? I'll come too!" Shiro's eyes turned into hearts as he inched closer to Lizzie.

"Holy Creator! If he's coming…" Rayne pointed to Shiro. "Then I'm coming too."

A growl could be heard. "I'm hungry!" Maria rubbed her stomach. "I'm gonna get a burger, anyone wanna come?"

"Count me in!" Natalya and Serras spoke at the same time.

"I'm going with the dykes!" Wolfblitzer yelled earning him a very hard kick in the ass.

Maria, Natalya, Serras and Wolfblitzer walked towards the food court as Felix, Rayne, Lizzie and Shiro walked towards the music store leaving Armourous, Aria and Trip alone at the pet shop window.

Felix and the rest entered the store. "Here it is!" Felix yelled holding a cd case.

"Come on let's go!" Rayne said glaring at Shiro because he started to use pick-up line on Lizzie again.

"Holy crap!!! FIRE!" Everyone looked up to see that the roof was burning down.

"The roof! The Roof! The roof is on fire!!!!" Shiro screamed grabbing Rayne and Lizzie's hand and running out the emergency door.

"We don't need no water let the mother- Hey where did everyone go?" Felix looked around confused. Then it hit her.

"Holy Zorbak! I'm gonna die!!!!!" Felix screamed running around in circles. Suddenly two people in black barged through the door and grabbed Felix. They raced outside and climbed a ladder leading to a fancy helicopter.

"Help, I'm being kidnapped!!!" Felix yelled to the bystanders on the pavement.

"No you are not, young Faust." replied an old guy in a tux as Felix got in.

"Um…Who are you?" Felix asked weirded out.

"So quick to remember I see. I am Zander." The old guy responded.

"And why are you calling me Faust?"

"Because you are young master Faust."

"And where are you taking me?" Looking out the window Felix could see that the helicopter took flight.

"To your mansion."

"Mansion!!" Felix's eyes had gone wide as her mouth dropped to the floor and her ears twitched.

"Yes it is right there." Zander pointed to the window and Felix looked out of it. It was the biggest house she had ever seen. There was a pool the size of an ocean and the house looked like you can fit over a million people in it.

"By any chance, am I rich?" "Yes, you are the 2nd richest person of Lore."

When they landed Felix ran out and dive head first into the pool as ten servants stood at the edge carrying sliver platters with different types of catnip on it.

"This I could get used to!" Felix exclaimed with a broad smile.

-Back with the gang-

Apparently Faust looked exactly the same as Felix so the gang had mistaken her for Felix and dragged her to Felix's penthouse.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not Felix! I am Faust Underwood!" Faust yelled as Rayne dragged her by the hand.

"Shut up and get in." Rayne heaved Faust over her shoulder and threw her into the house.

"MY NAME IS NOT FELIX! I AM FAUST UNDERWOOD! THE 2ND RICHEST PERSON IN LORE! NOW UNHAND ME!" She screamed. Rayne winced at the loud noise. "Could you lower the volume please?"

Lizzie peered at her. "Rayne, I think she's telling the truth."

Rayne stood back and looked at her. "Actually, now that I think about it, your right." Leaning down to 'Faust' she stared at her. 'How do you feel about fish?"

'Faust' wrinkled her nose. "I hate it!"

Rayne nodded. "Definitely not Felix."

"Arg I'm calling Zander!" Faust pulled out a cell and dialed a number. Then a fancy helicopter appeared in the air and swoop Faust away from the gang.

"See ya suckers!!"

-Back with Felix-

"Yes I would like them to be delivered to Battleon High school. Thanks!" Felix hung up the phone. Suddenly the two men that saved Felix took her and threw her out of the house. A strong wind blow as Felix looked up and saw the fancy helicopter. A young girl with familiar ears and a tail hopped down to Felix.

"Ah, you must be Felix. I am afraid to say that people have mistaken you for me and vice versa." Faust explained. "I am sorry to say but we must go back."

-A few hours later-

"Felix?" spoke Armourous confused. "Is it you or you?"

"It's me!" Felix smiled while waving her arms around.

"So what happen? The first thing we knew was that you got out of the fire then your claiming to be a, what is it, Faust Underwood?" Trip questioned looking at Felix like she was crazy.

"Let me explain." Felix did a re-cap of what happened from the point where Shiro grabbed Lizzie and Rayne and dashed to the door all the way to the part where Faust hopped off the helicopter.

"And now we have costumes for the play because I made a call to 'Ye Old Shoppe' and charged the money to Faust."

"Well, that was smart of you…Holy that sounded so weird!" Shiro exclaimed.

"So what kind of costumes did you get?" questioned Maria.

"Tights!"

"Tight?" Shiro stared at her.

"Yup, tights!"

"Great now we have to wear tights!!" Armourous groaned.

* * *

Off to the library for moi!


	5. Plan B

Plan B for Bonding

Hi. This is my second chapter for B-high. So, were back to the high-school madness. To recap, we've met someone called Faust Underwood, which looks exactly like Felix. The difference between the 2? Faust's smarter, classier, and richer than Felix. And she doesn't like fish. Who knows, maybe Faust will have an appearance in later chapters? (Hint Hint)

Anyways, here it is! (Note that while I have more experience with plays than my friend flame, im not exactly the all-knowing goddess of plays)

Disclaimer: Everyone knows who belongs to whom. All the others, we don't own.

* * *

After the rest of the weekend break passed quickly, with no more trouble (well, no big trouble like the mall)

Monday had come too soon after the weekend. Practice had continued instantly. Weeks passed, and soon, it was the day before opening night.

"OH MY CHEESE!" Lizzie's voice rang throughout the auditorium. Rayne listed her head from the script immediately, up to where she heard it from. Although she was quite far away, she could still hear it.

"Lizzie." She mumbled. Jumping to her feet, she sprinted from her seat, all the way to the cause of the noise; the costume room.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" She shouted, when she reached the room. Lizzie didn't say anything, she just shook her head and pointed. Following the direction, Rayne turned her head to see-

"Nya! Nya!" Felix gleefully shouted, as she ripped another piece from the Romeo costume and Juliet costume.

"Felix." Rayne growled lowly. Striding past Lizzie, she grabbed Felix's collar, and pulled her away from the costumes. When she dropped her collar, and looked at Felix, she realized that her cat friend's pupils were dilated. She sighed and shook head. Lizzie, recovering from her shock, blinked, and looked at her.

"Rayne? What happened to Felix?"

Rayne sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's her cat instinct."

"Her instinct?"

"She's part cat, remember? Normally, with others, it would really be ferocious, but…"

"Felix is more like a house cat than a demon." Lizzie finished for her best friend, smirking wryly. Rayne grinned and nodded.

"Yup." Leaning over, she smacked the back of Felix's head. "Come on ya stupid cat!"

Felix shook her head, and her eyes returned to normal. "Hm? What the…" She took notice of the newly shredded costumes. "What happened to the costumes Rayne? Did you do something?"

Rayne glared icily at her. 'That was you!"

Felix looked at the costumes, and then back at Rayne. "It was?"

"Yup." Serras commented idly as she walked into the room. "I saw it all."

"And you didn't do anything to stop her?" Lizzie questioned, as she whirled around to face the elder girl.

Serras shrugged. "Nope. It looked like she was having fun."

"Serras, while I would love to give you a long and painful talk about your irresponsibility, there's no time to. These costumes are too damaged to repair, and opening night is tomorrow. We have to find replacements." Rayne said, as she fingered the fabric.

"Then there's not a moment to lose!" Aquella's voice rang out. Everyone jumped, as they saw their blue-skinned teacher. "Miss Kelpp, when did you-"

"Not now Felix." She said. "Anyways, I need you to go into the city for replacements."

The four shrugged, and nodded. Aquella smiled and nodded, as she looked at them. Just as she was about to leave the room, she turned around again. "Oh; bring these two with you." She added. Running outside, she came back, and pushed a distraught Trip and Aria.

"But Miss, why-" Rayne started. Aquella shushed her, and went into the hall. Vaguely motioning for the four to follow. They all shrugged again, and followed. As soon as they were outside, Aquella whispered to them.

"Those two have got every scene down, except for the last scene."

"You mean the ki-" Serras started loudly, but Lizzie smacked the back of her head, effectively shutting her up. Aquella nodded appreciatively to her student, and sighed.

"Yes, that scene. They just can't get it right. So, Im thinking you can pull a Plan B on them."

Serras ahhed, and nodded, but Felix Lizzie, and Rayne were still confused. "What's a Plan B?" Lizzie asked for all three of them.

"Plan B for bonding!" Aquella whispered simply. Pulling a notebook from seemingly nowhere, she flipped it open, and showed them a small stick figure diagram.

"Now, here, is a group of friends." She said, pointing to one of the pictures.

"Now, the group of friends go somewhere." She pointed to another crudely drawn picture, where the group was apparently going into a 7-11.

"Then, the group deliberately ditches 2 people from the group, causing them to bond." Aquella finished, as she showed them the last picture, and snapped it shut. Rayne rose an eyebrow.

"Does it really work?"

Serras smirked. "How do you think Robina and Valencia got together?"

The five nodded.

"Well then." Aquella said. "I'll keep everyone busy here. Take the whole day if you want to, just make sure they bond, and you get the spares here by tomorrow"

The four nodded, and put their hand together.

"Plan B Is a go!"

- Later…-

Trip sighed, as they got off the bus. (Hey, this is a modernish AU!)

"So, where did Aquella say the shop was again?" She asked her friends. Rayne shrugged. "I've got the address right here. But hey, let's enjoy ourselves! She let us out of school!"

Serras, Felix, and Lizzie whooped loudly, causing stared from passer-by, and people going inside the mall they were in front of. Rayne laughed nervously, and pulled them away.

"Anyways, come on! Let's look around before we get the costumes, okay?"

Trip shrugged, and Aria nodded happily. "Fine by me." They said simultaneously.

Serras nodded at them, and gave a high 5 to Rayne, Lizzie, and Felix behind her back. Nudging Lizzie slightly, Lizzie gave her a thumbs up, which she saw out of the corner of her eye.

Smiling brightly, Lizzie pointed at a sign. "Hey, let's go inside the mall! It was fixed since we went there last chapter! ( A/N: Yeah, breaking the fourth wall) The costumes store is in there, right Rayne?"

Rayne nodded. "Yeah. At least, that's what the address Miss Kelpp gave me says." Lizzie smiled at them. Grabbing Rayne's hand, she ran to the entrance of the mall, hand in hand with her. "Comon! Let's go then!"

Quickly Felix and Serras ran by them. Opening the door, they scrambled in as fast as they could.

Blinking, Aria and Trip realised that their friends were gone. "Hey guys, wait up!"

Their friends paid them no attention, and soon Aria and Trip lost sight of them in the large crowd.

-10 minutes later…-

"Damnit they ditched us!" Trip shouted, as she finally realised what happened.

After they had entered the mall, they couldn't find their friends anywhere. And after the 10 minutes had passed, they realised what would happen.

Aria sighed, and fiddled with her hands as she watched Trip rant on. "…and come on! Ditching! That's unbelievably…"

Finally, Aria looked up, and cleared her throat. "Hey."

"AND THEY HAVE NO- Huh?" Trip stopped mid-rant, to look at her co-star.

"Yeah?"

"They might've ditched us but…" Aria trailed off, and started fumbling with her hands again.

Trip walked over, and sat down next to Aria.

"But what Aria?" Trip asked, as she cocked her head and stared at Aria.

"We can still enjoy ourselves without them, right?" Aria finished, as she looked up, and looked questioningly into Trip's eyes.

Trip blinked, before her silly smile spread across her face.

"Sure we can. Come on! Let's go!" She cheered, as she pulled Aria up. Grasping the animal lover by the hand, she laughed, and pulled her off.

After they left that part of the mall, a sigh could be heard. Walking out of a nearby store, Serras smirked, and pulled out one of the walkie-talkies that Aquella had given them.

" Plan B is a go-go. They've just left my area. Nerra out." She said, as she smiled, and slipped back into the crowd.

-Back to T&A-

"So, Aria…what do you want to do?" Trip asked her, as they walked down the hall.

"Well…Is the pet store okay with you?" Aria asked, as she turned to look a little at Trip.

Trip grinned, and laughed a little. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Aria smiled back at her, and slapped her arm lightly.

"Hey; no hitting!" Trip mock whined. Aria rolled her eyes, and, still holding tightly onto Trip's hand, dragged her into the store.

A moment later, Rayne and Lizzie came out. Lizzie, holding the walkie-talkie, turned it on.

"Breaker, breaker 1-1-9, we have a serious robbery in progress, over!" She said with a smooth southern-drawl. Rayne shook her head and rolled her eyes. Lizzie just grinned at her.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways, they've just gone to the pet store, and knowing them, they'll be hours in there. And Trip loves to eat, so off to the food court!"

Disconnecting it, she grabbed Rayne's arm and hand, and looked up to her. "Hey; can we get something to eat ourselves?"

Rayne was blushing by the contact, but nodded. "Sure."

-2 hours later-

Aria and Trip came out of the store. "So, what do you say to some food, Trip? I'm getting a little hungry." Aria commented.

Trip shrugged. "If you want. I could go for food for a while." She said, patting her stomach.

It chose just then, to growl particularly loudly. "Shh!" Trip told it. Embarrassed, she looked at Aria. While her other friends probably would've had a sarcastic comment, Aria was just giggling at her.

'She's a sweet girl.' Trip thought, as she looked at Aria. 'If I didn't like her before, I definitely like her now.'

"Trip?" Aria's voice brought her back to the present. "So will we go?"

Trip blinked, and smiled. "Yeah, okay."

-After the food-

"So Trip; it's your turn to choose where we go." Aria commented, as she finished her coke, and threw it in the trash.

Trip hmmed. "Do you mind if we got to the arcade? I'll understand if you don't want to, but…"

Aria's face lit up, more so than it already was. "Are you kidding me? I love it there!" Trip gaped at her, before clearing her throat.

"Really?

Aria nodded excitedly. "Yeahuh." She frowned slightly as she saw Trip's disbelieving expression. "What you don't believe me?"

Trip gaped slightly. "No, no, I believe you, it's just that…your not exactly the type… well….uhh…-"

"I'm not exactly the type that looks like I play in an arcade?" Aria questioned, raising an eyebrow. Trip sighed, and nodded.

"Hmm…what can I say for proof…" Aria murmured. Her lips twisted into a smirk, as she looked at Trip.

"You know the person with highest score on Clan wars?" Trip blinked, and nodded.

Aria just kept on smirking at her.

"Y-you mean…you're the one!" Trip nearly screamed.

"Yup yup." Aria said simply.

"You've got to show me how you do it!" Trip squealed, as she nearly dragged Aria into the arcade.

Felix came out from behind a potted plant. "They went in the arcade. Oh, and Serras? You owe me gold. Aria was the person with the high score on Clan wars. Katdemon out."

-1/2 hour later…-

Aria laughed at the expression on Trip's face as they left the arcade. Playing Clan wars, with a lot of encouragement from Trip, and even a few pointers on stuff she had a little trouble with herself, she managed to set an even higher score than before.

The guy at the exchanging counter (just say they have one) had given her a whole slew of tickets, which Aria had used to get Trip a stuffed frog she had been looking at the whole time.

When Aria had given it to her, she could only describe the expression on Trip's face as one thing: adorable.

'She's so sweet.' Aria thought pleasantly, as she watched the brunette snuggle her plush frog.

"Hey Trip; I think that we should find our friends now." Aria told her. Trip didn't say anything, just sighed happily and nodded.

Smiling, Aria took Trip's hand again. Walking down the hall way, Aria stopped mid-step, as she saw something.

Trip let out'oof', as she walked into the smaller teen. Following Aria's sight, she realised that she was staring at a jewellery store.

Grinning, she tugged Aria towards it. "They wont be hurt by one more stop, while they?" Aria shook her head, transfixed at the sight.

Trip laughed, and tugged Aria into the store.

All the others met up a minute after they had left. "We'll 'bump into them' right after they come out, okay?" Rayne said. Everyone nodded.

-In the store-

Aria gasped, at the display cases around her. Trip wasn't as excited as Aria was, but she was a little interested as she looked around.

There were rings, and bracelets, and baubles, and necklaces. But one thing in particular caught Aria's eye. It was a necklace; not a pure gold or silver thing. In fact, it looked rather humble, compared to the others.

It was silver, along with the chain, and it was in the shape of a paw print. In each of the pad imprints of the paw, there was a piece of amber set in.

The clerk, eyeing them, came over. "Is there anything I can get you miss?"

Aria looked sadly over to the necklace, knowing she couldn't afford it.

"No, were just looking." She told the clerk, looking sort've sad whilst saying it.

Trip noticed how Aria was looking at he necklace. Seeing the sad wistful look in her eyes, She couldn't take it.

"Excuse me sir-"She asked the clerk. He looked at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to buy that necklace sir." She said, as she pointed to the very necklace that Aria wanted.

"Trip, you-" Trip shushed the pet lover gently and whispered in her ear "I know you wanted it."

The clerk, pleased with the sale, nodded. "Of course."

-5 minutes later, outside the shop-

"Trip, you didn't have to buy that for me." Aria said, as they walked outside, the newly purchased necklace in a shopping bag.

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to. Now come here." She commanded to Aria. Aria walked a little closer to Trip, right in front of her.

"Turn around please."

Ariaturned around She heard the rustling of the bag, and a minute later, she felt the cool metal press against her neck. Thanks to her ponytail, Trip had easy access, so she could clip together the necklace.

Turning Aria around, they faced a shop window. Aria could clearly see her reflection, and the necklace on herself.

"You look really nice Aria." Trip mumbled quietly. "Just one thing missing though…"

Trip grasped the tie holding Aria's hair back, and pulled it out, leaving Aria's slightly past shoulder length hair down.

"There ya go." She whispered into Aria's ear. Aria looked up and smiled at Trip.

As they made eye contact, they both realized one thing-

'_I am so crushing on her.'_

"Trip…I…" Aria began. "Aria…I…" Trip said, right after…

It was at that moment that their friends reappeared, thankfully with the outfits.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" They shouted mock-angrily at them.

"Come on, let's go!"

Trip glared at her friends, and rolled her eyes. "At least we've found them. Come on, let's go."

Aria sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah. We should." Trip was about to leave for the, but Aria grabbed her wrist quickly. "Trip?"

"Yeah?" The blue-eyes girl asked.

"I had a great time today." Aria smiled.

Trip was speechless, but smiled back at her a minute later.

"Me too Aria."

'_Ill tell her tomorrow.' _They both promised themselves silently. _'After the play.'_

-That night…-

Aquella clicked on the link to her email address. She had apparently just gotten an email.

Opening it, she read the one line carefully, and smiled.

From: MageOfDespair B Roaring success.

* * *

There's so much fluff you can suffocate in it. 


	6. The Replacement

Author's Note: Chapter Six of "Battleon High", and guess what time it is? Hammerfall owns "I Want Out" and Bonnie Tyler owns "I Need a Hero". This chapter is half song-fic, half regular.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows who belongs to who by now, I hope...

Random, yet Unimportant Fact: If you mix baking soda and vinegar, it makes this cool volcano.

Random, Important Fact: I am you Lord and Master, Xenolord. Say "Xenu", and I'll hit 'cha.

* * *

The Replacement

Six

Rayne peeked out from behind the curtain. She was nervous, and rightfully so. Felix (Who if you don't remember, is playing Lord Montague) was running horribly late. It was already ten minutes til show time, and she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's on her way..." Maria pipped up, trying to displace some of Rayne's tension.

"Felix is clutzy, Maria, not cronically late. I hope nothing's wrong..." Just as the raven haired girl uttered these words, her Cell Phone started vibrating in the pocket of her costume. "That's probably her..." She muttered, pulling it out. "Hello?" She whsipered.

"Rayne?" Felix's voice came over.

"Where the hell are you? We've got ten minutes, and you're a no-show."

"I know you're just gonna love this but..."

Lizzie, who was ushering from the back, heard a rather long, pained scream from backstage. Thinking someone was killing someone, she ran to see what's the matter. When she arrived, Rayne was busy bashing her head into the wall screaming "BAKA NEKO!" into her phone.

"Rayne! Rayne, what's wrong?!" Lizzie spoke, trying to stop her, before Rayne gave herself a concussion.

"OF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOT... STEREOTYPICAL FELIX THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE, FELIX! THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST!" Rayne bellowed, holding the phone's reciever to her mouth. She hung up abruptly and hit her head once more. "Oh... Ooooh... Headache..." She held her head. "I think I broke my Cerabellum..."

"What did she do now?" Maria questioned, looking rather amusingly at her.

"MS. KELLPP!" Rayne shouted off left, trying to get her teacher's attention.

"You bellowed?" Aquella replied, slinking on stage.

"I've got some bad news." Rayne started.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Felix is... well... it's easier for her to tell you." She pulled out her phone and redialed the number Felix was calling from. It rang several times, and Rayne gave it to Aquella.

"Felix. Why aren't you here?"

"I... I broke both my legs..." Felix responded.

"How on LORE did you manage that, Felix Katdemon?!" Aquella shouted.

"I was chasing a mouse... and he went under my bed... and my bed fell... on my legs... and it broke them..." She was sobbing on the other end. Aquella gave Rayne back her phone, and then proceeded to slam her head into the same spot as Rayne did.

"See, I did that, and now I've got a headache." Rayne spoke. After Aquella stopped, she stood up.

"So. What do we do now?" Maria asked.

"We've got two choices. Since no one wanted to Understudy Felix, we have to either find a replacement, or cancel." Aquella responded. Maria thought, and just then, a light bulb went off in her head. Rayne seemed to have the same epiphiny.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin, Rayne?" Maria smiled.

"I think so, Maria. But where are we gonna find a burlap bag this late at night?" Rayne replied. Aquella looked between the two.

"Care to fill me in, ladies?"

"We'll find you a replacement, Ms. Kellpp. We'll... uh... just need to borrow something from you."

"What's that?"

"Your car."

"MY CAR?! What on Lore would you need with my car?"

"Well, the replacement lives quite a ways away, and would be impractical to walk." Aquella thought about this tidbit of wisdom before pulling her keys out and giving them to Maria.

"Don't wreck it."

"What do you take me for, a reckless driver?" Maria smiled and took her keys. "Now, which one is yours?"

"It's the black corvette with "My other car's a Puma" as a bumper sticker."

"Be back soon."

"Wait... who's the replacement?" Aquella asked, just as Maria and Rayne disappeared.

-The Parking Lot-

"Where's her car..." Rayne muttered to herself, looking at all the cars in the lot.

"This is it... Damn... nice car..." Maria muttered, looking upon a corvette that was blacker then the void. In small white letters on an all black sticker read "My other car's a Puma".

"Sexy..." Both girls nodded in unison. Rayne went to the passenger's side as Maria jumped in the driver's seat. Maria shuffled the keys a bit to find the one for the ignition. Maria was taken in the moment the engine roared to life.

"No way she can pay for a car this nice on a teacher's salary..." Rayne muttered.

"You don't think she..." Maria started, but both pulled away with a solemn: "AUGH!" as they tried to dislodge the ensuing image. Maria threw it in reverse and gunned it out the parking lot.

-Open Highway-

"I wonder what she's got on the CD..." Rayne pushed the 'souce' button on the radio until the display read "CD". Track eight clicked on. The buildup was good. A very good rock song.

"OH! I friggin LOVE Hammerfall!" Maria smiled. Rayne shrugged and settled back.

"If you love the song so much, why don't you sing?"

"If you'll be backup." Maria replied. Rayne nodded.

"_From our lives beginning on, we are pushed in little forms. No one asks us how we like to be!_" Maria started as the singer on the song did. Rayne just listened, waiting for her part. "_In school they teach you what to think, but everyone says different things! But they're all convinced they're the ones to see!_" Rayne picked up right after Maria, they're voices joining.

"_So they keep talking and never stop, and at a certain point you give it up, so the only thing that's left to think is this..._" There came a big build up.

"_I WANT OUT!_" Rayne shouted over the engine.

"_To live my life alone!_" Maria continued, watching the road.

"_I WANT OUT!_" Rayne called again, joined with the song. Maria smiled.

"_Leave me be!_" Maria streached out each word, giving it more feeling.

"_I WANT OUT!_" Rayne shouted for the third time, enjoying herself.

"_To do things on my own!_" Maria smiled, running past a green light.

"_I WANT OUT!_"

"_To live my life and to be free!_" Maria finished the first section with a big grin. The next one picked up almost immediately.

"_People tell me A and B, they tell me how I have to see, things that I have seen already clear!_" Rayne listened to Maria's voice, enthralled, but unable to speak. "_So they push me then from side to side, they're pushing me from black to white, they're pushing til there's nothing more to hear!_" Maria inhaled, before Rayne joined her once more.

"_So don't push me to the maximum, shut your mouth and take it home, 'cause I decide the way things gonna be!_"

"_I WANT OUT!_"

"_To live my life alone!_"

"_I WANT OUT!_"

"_Leave me be!_"

"_I WANT OUT!_"

"_To do things on my own_."

"_I WANT OUT!_"

"_To live my life and to be free!_"

"_There's a million ways, to see the things in life, a million ways to be the fool._" Maria started, with Rayne echoing 'be the fool'. "_In the end of it, none of is right. Sometimes we need to be alone!_" As the instrumental kicked in, Maria found herself running a red light. On the whole unconcerned, she continued. Rayne was sitting, banging her head to the awesome metal rock mix music of Hammerfall. Soon, the end of the instrumental came, and the two prepared.

"_Out... out... I want out..._" Rayne whispered. "Out... _OUT!_" Came one part.

"_NO!_" Maria started.

"_No!_" Rayne picked up.

"_NO!_" Maria continued.

"_No!_" Rayne came in.

"_NO!_"

"_No!_"

"_NO!_" Maria finished, inhaling deeply she prepared for the next part. "_Leave me alone!_" She shouted, stretching it out for Rayne to sing.

"_To live my life alone!_" She skipped over the 'I want out' to continue. "_LEAVE ME BE!_" By this point, Maria was finished screaming the same thing, so she picked up where Rayne was, leaving her free to say 'I want out'. "_I WANT OUT!_" Rayne lead off.

"_To do things on my own!_"

"_I WANT OUT!_"

"_To live my life and to be..._" There came a slight pause as Maria inhaled deeply, then shouted, quite literaly at the top of her lungs: "_FREE!_" She managed to hold that word, free for eighteen seconds, all in one breath. Rayne just looked in awe at this amazing feat of vocal attunement. At the end, the pair of them echoed the final

"_I WANT OUT!_" And the song finished.

"Wow, Maria, you're a machine..." Rayne muttered.

"Thank you." The pair pulled into the driveway of a rather elaborate mansion. "Well, here we are..." Rayne read the mailbox as they drove past. Scribed in rather fancy print read "Underwood"

"Yep. This is the place. Think she'll be mad for disturbing her at this time of night?"

"Psh. Who cares." Maria replied, turning the car off and hopping out. The pair walked nicely up to the door. Rayne, ever the modest one, held her fist up to the door, ready to knock, but then gave the middle of the door six good, swift kicks. The knocking resonated throughout the house. Rayne smiled as the door opened.

"May I help you?" A rather tall man groaned unamused.

"Heya, Jeeves. Listen, is Faust still awake?" Maria asked, looking past the man.

"My name is not Jeeves, young lady. And yes, Mistress Faust is still awake. Do you desire an audience with Mistress Faust."

"If by audience, you mean speak to, then yes. We would like to speak with Faust, Alfred." Rayne continued.

"My name is not Alfred, either. Please, address me properly."

"Which would be so much easier if we knew your name." Maria rebuttled. The man stared at her.

"Hum. Quite right. I am Zander, Mistress Faust's caretaker. Please, come inside."

"I'm Maria, by the way. This is..."

"YOU!" A rather aggressive voice shouted from the landing above Maria and Rayne.

"No... actually. 'You' is not my name. It's Rayne." Rayne smiled at the very aggrivated Faust on the balcony. Maria watched Faust charge down the stairs in a fury. When she got to the ground floor, she huffed.

"Zander... please excuse me while I dole out some harshness to these... barbarians."

"Actually, in D&D I play the Mage..." Maria pointed up with her finger, smiling. Faust was, obviously, not amused.

"As you wish, Mistress Faust." Zander muttered, leaving the three together. As soon as Zander was out of earshot, Faust's expression lightened.

"Phew... Glad that's over with. Listen, I wanted to apologize for my rather unwomanly behavior the other day. It was all very sudden, you mistaking me for your Felix... I hope you can forgive me."

"Eh. It's salright." Maria muttered, shrugging with her hands in her pockets.

"Well... that was easy..." Faust smiled. "I should try apologizing more often..." She had a look of gratified satisfaction on her face. "So, what can I do for you?" Faust crossed her arms.

"We were hoping we could call in a favor, you see, Battleon High is putting on a play, and one of our actresses is WIA. We were hoping you could fill in."

"Hum... Intriguing proposition. Who is this wounded actress, and what play are you doing?"

"Hehe, you're gonna love this. It's Felix. And it's _Romeo and Juliet_." Rayne replied.

"Somehow, I am not in the least bit surprised young Felix was injured... she can be so..."

"Unpredictable." The three spoke in unison.

"Exactly. Praytell, what part did she have?"

"It's not a big one, but she was Lord Montague." Maria replied. Faust's face screwed up into a weird expression of confusion. "We're gender bending, don't ask. I'm playing Tybalt, and Rayne is the Prince."

"Ah, you are within luck. I so happen to have studied Shakespeare as a young one, and know this play well. I shall assist you, however, you will owe me a favor of my choosing in return. Agreed?"

"Yealright." Rayne answered.

"We must be off, then! The Chariot awaits!" Faust declared.

"Well... 'chariot' might be a bit of an understatement. It's not _exactly_ a chariot... more like a hotrod..." Maria muttered as the three walked out into the night.

"Wait... shouldn't you tell Zander where you're going?" Rayne asked when they were halfway down the drive.

"Nonsense. I often leave the house. He shall wait until morning. If I am not back by then, he will go out looking then. Let us continue!" The three got into Aquella's car. Maria in the driver's seat, Faust beat Rayne to the shotgun seat, leaving the rear-driver's seat for Rayne. "This is, indeed, a nice car. Who's is it?"

"My teacher's." Rayne replied.

"I find it interesting that one on a Teacher's Salary could afford such a beauteous vehicle. You don't think she..." Faust started.

"AUGH!" The three shouted in unison, dislodging the ensuing image. Maria, shaking her head backed out into the driveway and into the night.

-Open Highway-

"Crap." Maria muttered as Faust cycled to the next track. "Crap." She muttered once more. Faust pressed the forward button. "Crap." Maria droned, looking down for a second. "Damnit, is there NOTHING else good on this CD? _I Want Out_ and country. Remind me to have a talk with Ms. Kellpp when we get back. Crap." She droned once more as Faust cycled.

"Not crap! Not crap!" Rayne shouted from behind as _Holding Out for a Hero_ began playing.

"How's your singing voice, Faust?"

"Listen, and draw your own conclusion." Faust replied, waiting for the words.

"_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a White Knight, upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need._" Faust started. Maria and Rayne joined her one the chorus.

"_I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life!_"

"_Larger then life..._" Faust echoed as a slight intermission played. "_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere out of my reach, there's someone's reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat!_" Faust was really into it, dancing in her seat and everything.

"_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet!_" Maria and Faust leaned into the middle to sing this. Rayne joined in for the chorus.

"_I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life!_" They inhaled and prepared. "_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night!_" There came a slight insturment, where after:

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! Out where the lightning splits the sea! I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me..._" Faust was, no doubt about it, a fantastic, and educated singer. Who taught her to control her voice range so good? "_Through the wind and the chill and the rain! And the storms and the floods! I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_" Rayne whispered softly:

"_In my blood... in my blood... in my blood... in my blood... in my blood... in my blood... in my blood!_" The little echo ended as the three sang in unison once more, and for the final time.

"_I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life! I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the morning light! He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life! I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night..._" The song was, for the most part, over. Rayne finished up with the little 'ooh's at the end. After the entire song was over, Faust finally spoke.

"You two... you have beautiful singing voices..."

"Us? You! You're fantastic! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Rayne asked. Maria detected a hint of a blush in her cheeks.

"I taught myself. I don't have much in the way of things to do for entertainment, so I teach myself how to sing, sew, that kind of thing."

"Oh, you should come to school with us! It's a hoot and a half." Maria smiled. "Just watch out for Wolfblitzer."

"Why?"

"A, he's a dog. B, he's a pervert. C, he's a perverted dog. Need I say more?" Rayne muttered. Faust mouthed 'oh' and smiled. "Speaking of Battleon High, Maria, that was our turn." Rayne pointed at the entrance to the school.

"Ah, crap muffins!" The seafoam girl cursed, doing a u-turn in the middle of the road.

"Was that legal?" Faust questioned, holding on to the 'oh crap' handle.

"No, but there's not cops around." Maria replied, ducking into the school parking lot. They parked where they had pulled out from and whisked Faust to the auditorium.

"Fear not, all! For we have arrived!" Maria shouted upon entering.

"Good! For the love of god, get Wolfblitzer off the stage! If I hear 'Ode to a Pog' one more time, I'm gonna vomit!" Lizzie droned. "Oh... heya Felix. Ms. Kellpp told us you broke your legs..."

"Felix broke her legs?" Maria and Faust asked Rayne in unison, who nodded. "Chasing a mouse, no doubt."

"Jynx, you owe me a soda." Faust smiled.

"Crap..." Lizzie just stared at the two confused.

"This isn't Felix, Lizzie."

"Oh?" She took a closer look at Faust. "OH! Now I remember you! You're that Faust lady! I didn't think I'd see you again! How have you been?"

"Bored." Was the response. The four laughed.

"Uh... Maria? Who's this?" Aquella asked.

"This, Ms. Kellpp is Faust Underwood. She's agreed to replace Felix." Maria replied, presenting Faust to Aquella.

"Uh... don't mind me asking, but, THE Faust Underwood? The Second-Richest person on Lore?" Faust smiled and spread her hands out.

"Is there another?" Aquella about jumped out of her clothes.

"Oh! Can I get your autograph! This is such an honor!"

"Ms. Kellpp! We've got a performance to do!"

"Ah, yes." She cleared her throat and went professional. "Of course. Lizzie, get that slouch off stage."

"Yes ma'am!" Lizzie replied and running to yank Wolfblitzer off stage, halfway through the eighth run-through of 'Ode to a Pog'.

"BUT I'M NOT DONE, YET! THE CROWD LOVES ME!" Wolfblitzer shouted as Lizzie dragged him off by his ear. "OW! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Rayne jumped on stage and began.

"Terribly sorry about the delay, ladies and gentlemen. We had a bit of a crisis backstage, but everything is fixed now. Thank you for your patience, we'll be starting now." There came a general cheer as the lights dimmed. Backstage, Lizzie and Robina lined up, ready for the opening act. The curtain opened, and the crowd cheered once more.

-After the play-

Maria stabbed the practice dummy twice with her sword, preparing for tomorrow night's performance. Aquella came into the green room and smiled.

"Well done, everyone, well done indeed! Excpecially you, Mrs. Underwood. To come in on such short notice and blow us all away with your fantastic voice... it's spectacular. Thank you again."

"'Twas my pleasure." Faust responded, bowing. While everyone else had their costumes off, Faust was still in hers.

"Ya know, you can take that off now, if you want." Safiria muttered to Faust.

"Ah, yes, but what's the point in playing, if you can't keep up the allusion as long as possible."

"I'm always telling Maria that, but she's always too eager to take her clothes off in front of me, my words fall on deaf ears."

"Semi-deaf ears." Maria responded, delivering a would-by decapitating shot to the dummy. "Booyaka, ya dummy." She smiled, prying her sword out of it's neck.

"I just have one complaint..." Rayne muttered. Aquella listened. "Didn't they have rapiers back then, not broadswords?" Aquella simply pushed her away, smiled and tossled her hair.

"Don't ask questions, dear, just go with it..."

"Ms. Kellpp..." Faust asked shyly.

"Yes, Faust?"

"You don't suppose I could... enroll in your class, could I?" Aquella thought about this.

"Well..." She stretched out. Everyone lined up behind Faust and smiled, nodding rather suggestively to Aquella. "Well, since the rest of the class seems okay with it, I guess I'm okay with it too." Aquella smiled.

"YAY! Thank you!" Faust shouted, hugging her.

"I still haven't gotten your autograph yet..." Aquella muttered. Faust laughed.

"Question!" Maria raised her hand.

"Is it about the swords?" Maria shook her head. Aquella smiled and ushered her on.

"How the crap do you afford a corvette?"

"She has a corvette?!" Lizzie asked. "And all this time, I thought the corvette was Twills."

"You don't suppose she..." Wolfblitzer started. Everyone cut him off with an emphatic "AUGH!" and shaking of their heads, dislodging the image. Wolfblitzer just pulled out a little notebook and made a tic mark on the date. "And a check mark for Friday..." He smiled.

-End-

* * *

Author's Note: For all of you who don't know what the Green Room is, it's the room right before the stage, where everyone gets ready. Kinda like a dressing room, but not. 


	7. Battle of the Bands

Hiya! After an amazing chapter from DA and Xenolord my turn has come again. Oh and for the co-writers this story has hit 241!! Woot!!! PAR-TAY!!

-Disclaimer- I own Shiro, Faust and Armourous. DA owns Trip, Rayne and Lizzie. Xenolord owns Maria, Serras and Natalya. DA and I share Felix. Just Friends is owned by Prozzak, Stronger than all is owned by Hammerfall and Emotionless is owned by Good Charlotte the rest aren't ours so leave us alone!!

* * *

A low clatter could be felt throughout Battleon High School as students began pouring into the hall freed from their classroom jail cells.

"Hey, what the cheese are you two doing?" Felix and the gang approached Shiro and Armourous. Shiro was stretching while Armourous took out a stop watch.

"I betted that Shiro can't hit on twenty girls under two minutes if I win Shiro has to do one thing I tell him to and if I lose I have to do one thing that he says."

"Well, that sounds moronic but strangely I can't help but seem interested." The newly joined Faust commented.

"Trust the Felix, you'll get used to it!" Felix grinned.

"Hey wait I thought you broke your legs?" questioned Shiro finishing his stretches.

"Yup, I heal fast cause of my crazy cat powers! And I caught that stupid mouse too with a little Gouda and a mouse costume!" Felix replied.

"I don't even want to know." Rayne stated.

"Anyways time me before everyone is gone." Shiro spoke ready to get flirty.

"And….go!"

He ran up to a tall raven haired girl. "Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

The next victim was a girl with books that plied over her head. "Is your name Summer? Cause you're as hot as hell!"

A new freshman came running down the corner and unfortunately bumped into the womanizer. "You are a 9.999. Well, you'd be a perfect 10 if you were with me."

After many encounters with as many girls the womanizer could get, the halls where as empty as a bad burrito place.

"Well, buddy I guess you're gonna lose! You only have nine! You need eleven more!" Armourous sang with enthusiasm.

"I was hoping it would have to come to this but…" Shiro went up to Felix.

"Are we related? Do you want to be?" Then to Faust.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"Rayne, do you have a quarter cause my ex-girlfriend told me to call her when I found someone better."

"Aria, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"(I love this line!)

"Hey Trip I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?"

"Maria, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business."

"I know milk does a body good, but Natalya, how much have you been drinking?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shiro and you are...gorgeous!" Shiro finished with a wink at Serras.

"Hey Lizzie, I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight."

"Safira, if I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

"Oh you're dead now!" Rayne and Maria growled at the same time but as luck would have it Aquella was down the hall staring at something on the bulletin board.

"No I'm not and Armourous I can still win. Watch." The womanizer began walking towards Aquella.

"He isn't is he?" Armourous asked disbelievingly.

"I think he is!" replied the unsophisticated cat demon.

"Um… excuse me but my friend over there…" Shiro pointed to Rayne. "…Is wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Detention, one week." Aquella replied flatly with a look of aggravation and walked away.

When Shiro came back Maria and Rayne grabbed him by his wrist and flung him in the direction of the spot where Aquella was standing. A piece of paper fell off the board and landed on top of his head.

"Ouch, why did you have to do that?" Shiro whined as he grabbed the article from his head.

"Hey look at this!" He shoved the flyer into Maria's face.

"Interesting it's a battle of the bands."

"Really, wanna enter?" Rayne snatched the handout.

"Sure, the prize is an all week vacation at the beach!"

"Yeah, but look only four people are allowed in a band." Trip spoke pointing to the bottom corner of the paper.

"Then we must divide and conquer!" Armourous responded pumping a fist in the air.

"Ok, so Rayne, Trip, Aria and I will be one team. Shiro, Armourous, Felix and Faust will be another. And Natalya, Serras, Maria and Safira will be the last team." Lizzie suggested.

"Cool! I know what our band can be called! The Rich Misfit-ed Socks!" Felix yelled.

"Gahhh, we're late for class! Vince will have our heads!" Armourous screamed while everyone dashed to their classes.

-After Class-

"Come on we're behind schedule!" Aria shouted ushering the rest of the group in the auditorium. A dark haired guy wearing dim shades came bounding up to them.

"Are you here for the auditions?" He said pointing to the group.

"Yea-" The shade's person cut Natalya off.

"You with the dumb look and cat ears get on stage with your group. Then the green haired lady can go and whoever is left can go after them." He said abruptly and left.

"Holy cheese! That's so soon! I guess I'll be drums, Armourous can be bass, Shiro you'll be lead guitar and Faust you have to sing cause the rest of us can't. And are we doing Just Friends?" Felix said in a jumble.

"Sure whatever, lets go already." Shiro pushed the rest of them on stage.

-On Stage-

A high happy tune filled the room as a catchy tune erupted from their instruments. Faust opened her mouth and sang in an even mellow voice as she grasped the microphone.

"_I got a message from you last night on the phone, you said you're missing me and I should call you, and after all the things we've been through in the end, I can't believe that we can't do what friends do. And I'm here, to tell you, I never broke my promise to you, no fear, no pressure, on you._" Suddenly the music spiked up.

"_But if we are just friends, then how come I'm crying, you laugh, while inside I'm dying, pretend, for your sake I'm lying, be strong…_" The next part stretched and extended.

"_You know that I'm trying to let you go free, if that's what you need from me!_" The music smoothed out.

"_Oh we are, we are, we are, we are just friends."_ The joyful tune came back as Faust's voice mellowed again.

"_I still remember how you looked at me that way, like I was everything you ever wanted, I didn't mean to let you down the way I did, darkness descended and we just can't stop it.__And you're here, to remind me, of the things I said I would do, don't you worry my dear, I'm right here, for you"_There was a short pause followed by a constant rhythm.

"_But if we are just friends, then how come I'm crying, you laugh, while inside I'm dying, pretend, for your sake I'm lying, be strong…_" It stretched and sustained.

"_You know that I'm trying to let you go free, if that's what you need from me!_" The melody flattened out.

"_Oh we are, we are, we are, we are just friends." _A melodious content tune rang out long and playful. Subsequently an elongated refrain came out.

"_You know that I'm trying to let you go free, if that's what you need from me!_" Once again the melody leveled.

"_Oh we are, we are, we are, we are just friends."_ And with that the music stopped. Applauses erupted from the audience with joyfulness.

"That's great. Next!" called out the shade guy. Maria grabbed the mike off of its stand as Serras took position for the drums. Natalya and Safira lifted the guitars straps over their heads ready to play. Maria looked at her fellow band members and sensed that they were operational. A fast low beat tune rang out the room pounding so hard that the vibrations could be felt allover the school.

"_We know our time has come, marching off to war, the crusade has just begun, fighting for the right to live under the sun, we won't stop 'til they've lost and we've won_!" Maria sang out.

"_Come and fly with us, together as one we belong, this magic of metal unites us, it's making us strong!_" There was an emphasis on the last word.

"_Like an arrow we strike - stronger than all, heavy metal troops on the rise, like an arrow of might - stronger than all, we'll walk through fire; we're true to ourselves and our lives!_" There was a pause in the vocals as the guitars and drums played vigorously.

"_History commits, the oath to deal in steel, Warriors of the Faith, to no living soul we kneel, Born into the fold, the Templars are for real, No one will ever bring us to heel!_"

"_Come and fly with us, together as one we belong, this magic of metal unites us, it's making us strong!_" The last word stressed.

"_Like an arrow we strike - stronger than all, heavy metal troops on the rise, like an arrow of might - stronger than all, In the name of metal, Defending our hopes and beliefs!_" Another pause and forceful playing came after.

"_The past and the present unites in us all, we stand up for our beliefs, The way of the Templars is here once again, Forever they will be free!_" A radical solo came on catching everyone's ears.

"_Like an arrow we strike - stronger than all, heavy metal troops on the rise, like an arrow of might - stronger than all, we'll walk through fire; we're true to ourselves…_"

"_Like an arrow we strike - stronger than all, heavy metal troops on the rise, like an arrow of might - stronger than all, In the name of metal, Defending our hopes and beliefs!_" Maria ended but the instruments kept on pulsing proudly and finally stopped. Cheers and whistles sounded from the audience as some people pumped a fist in the air.

"Wow… anyways next!"

Rayne went up and seized the mike holding it in place while everyone else got ready.

"And a one two three…" The guitars played a slow soft melody.

"_Hey dad, I'm writing to you, not to tell you, that I still hate you, just to ask you, how you feel, and how we fell apart, how this fell apart…_" The drums joined into the soft tune.

"_Are you happy out there, in this great wide world, do you think about your sons, do you miss your little girl, when you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night, do you even wonder if we're alright, but we're alright, we're alright…_"

The song became alive when Rayne placed more emotion to it. "_It's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there the nights that we cried, you broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life, it's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine, I spent so many years, learning how to survive, now I'm writing just to let you know, I'm still alive…_" Everything paused for a brief moment then continued.

"_The days I spent, so cold, so hungry, we're full of hate, I was so angry, the scars run deep inside, this tattooed body, there's things I'll take, to my grave. But I'm ok, I'm ok…_"

An emphasis was placed in Rayne's voice. "_It's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there the nights that we cried, you broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life, it's not ok but we're alright, I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine, I spent so many years, learning how to survive, now I'm writing just to let you know, I'm still alive…_"

This part was drawn out. "_Sometimes I forget, yeah, and this time, I'll admit that I miss you, said I miss you…_"

A wave of emotion waves through the audience as the chorus came on. "_It's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there the nights that we cried, you broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life, it's not ok but we're alright  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine, I spent so many years, learning how to survive, now I'm writing just to let you know, I'm still alive…_"

Rayne sang as inaudibly as she could. "_And sometimes I forget, this time I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you, hey dad…_" Applauses could be heard from the audience as Rayne and her band members jump down from the stage and joined the rest of the group who was gathered around the shades guy.

"You guys were wonderful! That was amazing! I'm Rick McCoy. Most people call me Rick the dick but that's beside the point. I would like to say that all of you qualify for the competition." He smiled revealing a golden tooth.

"You mean that wasn't it?" asked Trip confused.

"No that was an audition for the competition. All of you have to come by tomorrow after school to meet the rest of the contestants. Now get out because we're closing." Rick shoved the group out into the hall and slammed the door.

"Woot we qualify!!!!!" Armourous shouted while doing an award happy dance.

* * *

Sorry this took long. I was sick so I didn't feel well but at least it's done now!


	8. It's ON!

It's on

Okay. My turn now. Lemme see what I can come up with! **Grins**

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, and Trip. Flame owns Shiro, Armourous, and Faust. Our Lord and Master, Xenolord, owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Flame and I own Felix. All the others don't belong to us.

A/N: There are some NPC crossovers with Dragonfable here. Mainly the snobs, Nythera, Reens, Serenity, Maya, and Ash. Enjoy!

* * *

Let the Insanity begin yet again!

* * *

_Trip was smiling, as she and Aria, right in the middle of the row, took a bow. As her eyes wandered over to Aria, she realized that the girl was looking back at her. As their eyes met, Aria discreetly reached down the front of her costume, and Trip's eyes widened as Aria pulled out the small, sliver necklace that Trip had gotten her. She gave the shorter girl her trademark smile, as they all took a final bow, and ran off stage. Without even changing first, Trip had grasped Aria's hand, and led them out into a narrow, person less corridor, where Trip was saying stuff to her, with an adorable blush on her face. Aria was smiling at it, but frowned, as she realized Trip was snapping her fingers in front of her face. Aria blinked, and realized that it wasn't Trip, but-._

"Comon Aria; stop daydreaming!" Lizzie whispered fiercely, as she snapped her fingers repeatedly in the pet-lovers face.

Aria, shook her head, and smiled sheepishly at the redhead. "Sorry Lizzie."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and adjusted herself so she could sit back comfortably in her own chair. "Daydreaming about Trip again?"

At that moment, Aria's face became a shade of red that easily matched her hair. "Wh-what?" she spluttered. "I-I w-wasn-"

"Shh!"

"Sorry." She whispered.

Aria and Lizzie were in the nearby public library, looking for information for their assignment, along with the rest of their class. Rayne was in another class, and Trip and Faust weren't there, for you'll see later.

After a moment, Lizzie moved her chair a bit closer to Aria's. "What were you going to say?"

"I wasn't daydreaming about her!"

"Suuure you weren't." The taller girl teased "But it's so blatantly obvious. You like Trip. A lot."

Aria gave a stifled, embarrassed squeak. "M-moving on from that…" She mumbled, trying to change the topic, "we have to meet up with the others, for the band meeting in a couple of hours."

Lizzie nodded, and leaned back in her chair. "Gonna meet the other bands today. Well, other than Maria and Faust's bands, I wonder who were facing."

Aria sighed, and fiddled with the edge of her shirt. " Yeah. I hear competition is tough."

"Well, it might be."

Both girls whipped their heads around, as the unfamiliar voice came. As they looked, they saw a girl, holding a pile of books. She was probably their age, with brown, slightly messy corkscrew pigtails, and violet eyes.

"Who're you?" The two girls screamed at her.

"Shh!" The stranger hushed them quickly, looking around for other people. Once she was satisfied that no one had been disturbed, she pulled a chair from a nearby table, sat in it, and let her books down on the table.

"I'm Maya." She whispered. "I'm from Oaklore, but I go to Falconreach High."

"Falconreach, huh? That's the next town over. And Oaklore is right outside of that." Lizzie mumbled. "Oh; Im Lizzie, and that's Aria."

"There's school today. Why aren't you at school?" Aria questioned her. "Did you ditch?"

Maya gasped as inaudibly as she could, looking at Aria like she had just sworn. "No! Never!"

Lizzie gave her a look that was quite close to Rayne's piercing gazes. "So why aren't you?"

Maya adjusted her glasses, which had slid down her nose. "I'm a part time librarian here. And im not at school, because…" She coughed uncomfortably. "One of our freshmen, Ash, had a little trouble during science, and, well…all the rubble should be cleaned up in a couple of days."

The two Battleon High students nodded understandingly. The same thing had happened to Felix.

"Anyways…what did you say about competition?" The Miura girl asked her.

"Ah, yes." At that, she pulled off her glasses, and a small cloth, and started rubbing at them. "The Battle of the Bands isn't just limited to BH. People from Falconreach High will enter too. And some others; I heard that some people from Oaklore Academy are joining too."

"Speaking of which...how come you go to Falconreach and not Oaklore if you live there?"

"Oaklore academy is exclusive. That means that you have to be a descendent from those old knights. Plus, Falconreach's library is bigger, from what I hear." She smiled cheerfully.

"Okay." Aria nodded. "So…can you give us some information about the bands?"

Maya gave them an apologetic look, as she stood up, and picked her books up. "No can do. Anyways, I have to get back to my job."

She saluted them, turned, and jogged off. But before she got out of sight, both females heard her say "See you after school's over!"

The friends looked at each other, clearly confused. "What did she mean by that?"

-At the Same Time as this, back at BH-

"Right then Faust. You've been here for only a bit, so were gonna show you round the school. Right Felix?" Trip grinned at her cat-eared friend.

"Right Trip. First and foremost on the list: our group." Felix pulled out a list of paper from her pocket.

"The members are…Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, Blaze, Me, Shiro, Armourous, Maria, Aria, Safiria, Natalya, Serras, and you." The blue-eyes female gave her a look of disbelief. "You can't remember all your friends?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. Anyways, Faust, how about we show you around?" Trip grabbed the sophisticated cat demons hand, and ran out of the school hallway, outside.

There, they went to the school field.

"Now, you see, here's the gym class." Trip said, as she gestured grandly to it.

Faust squinted, and looked over her shoulder. The class was playing another, in soccer. And the one who had the ball currently was… "Isn't that Rayne?"

Trip blinked, and looked behind her. "Yeah…" She turned around fully, and motioned for the other 2 to come closer. "I think they're playing against Maria's class."

At that moment, Maria popped out of nowhere, and stole the ball from nowhere. Looking back, Rayne stood still. Maria saw the 3 in the background, and flashed them the peace sign. But, alas, she didn't notice, as Rayne ran by her horizontally, kicked the ball away from her, and into their net.

"They're some of the schools best athletes. And Rayne's really, REALLY smart."

"WHO SAID RAYNE!?" A group of screaming girls suddenly appeared behind them, a couple of the holding signs that read 'We (heart) Rayne.'

Faust looked wide-eyed at them. Trip sighed at the sight of them, and shook her head. "I see you've met Rayne's fan club."

The girls, at the sound of the girl's name, sighed happily. "Anasi-sama…" They all cooed dreamily in unison.

"Yeah…and Maria-"

"WHO SAID MARIA!?" Another group of girls appeared, carrying signs also, but said 'We (heart) Maria.'

The groups chattered excitedly about their idols, but all noise stopped as they caught sight of one another. One girl separated from each group, and glared at each other.

"Here it comes." Trip whispered, as she closed her eyes.

"Rayne's better!"

"No, Maria is!"

"ANASI!"

"DESPAIR!"

And Faust and Felix winced, as a huge catfight erupted between the groups, and repeated shouting of "Rayne!" and "Maria!" were heard.

"How long does this usually last?" Faust whispered to her look-alike. Felix, who was rubbing her ears, answered to her "A couple of hours. Unless-"

"What's going on here?"

The fighting stopped, and Trip opened her eyes, to see Maria and Rayne, standing side-by-side. It was totally silent, before Trip sprung up and yelled-

"RUN GUYS, RUN!"

Both females' eyes widened, as they caught sight of the clubs, who had suddenly become able to move again.

"OMG! It's them! GET THEM!" As Rayne and Maria bolted away from the site, their fan clubs ran after them, screaming "We love you!" after them.

Luckily, the two cat-demons, and Trip, had managed to avoid being trampled.

"I think we should continue this tour some other day." Trip said weakly, as she stared after the mob. Faust and Felix just nodded frantically.

-Back at The Library-

Aria looked up from her book, and cocked her head. "Did you hear something?"

Lizzie's brow wrinkled, as she looked up from her own tome. "Sounds like screaming." pausing, she shifted herself slightly. "Rayne and Maria screaming."

Her emerald eyes met Aria's amber ones. "You don't think…."

"Nah." They scoffed in unison, as they turned their eyes back to their reading materials.

-After School-

"Yo!" Natalya waved at the rest of them, sans Trip, as they entered the building where they were supposed to meet the other bands. They couldn't see any people but them in the room.

Serras, right beside her, winced, as she caught sight of Maria and Rayne. "Fan club?"

They nodded silently, with wide eyes, as they tried to smooth out their dirtied and slightly torn clothes as much as possible.

"One of these days, we have got to get you two a restraining order." Safiria sympathised as she took in their state.

"Attention, people!" Rick the dick shouted at them. As they turned to look at the greasy haired man, he gave them the slick, cheesy smile.

"As you know, you're here to meet the other bands. Well, here they are!"

At that moment, the door was kicked open. First, walked in Robina, Valencia, Artix, and Blackhawke. They waved at the group. "The heads!"

Next, came in some rich, snooty looking young men. They turned their noses up, looking as if the floor didn't even deserve to touch their feet. "Knight of the Pactogonal Table, or K.O.P.T!"

And lastly, came in one more group. First, was a girl with light blue hair, in a tan shirt, and a purple skirt. Next through the door, was lady-like looking blonde, wearing Capri's, and a tight white shirt. Last, was another female, with dark blue hair, and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing royal purple belted pants, and a black gothic sleeveless shirt. Her arm was slung possessively around another girl, who they couldn't see at first, but as she came into the light, Aria and Lizzie gasped, as they saw that it was…

"Maya!"

"The Falconreach Females!" Rick shouted, at the same time. Smiling broadly, he went over to the people who had just come in, and shook their hands enthusiastically. As Felix and co. split up into their bands, Rick the dick went over, and introduced them.

"What're your band names." He said to them through his teeth, still smiling.

"Darklighter." Rayne said simply. Rick repeated her nearly immediately

"Not now." She said to Rick, who gave a small disgusted sigh, but moved on.

"Th-" Faust started, but her sentence was punctuated with "the rich misFit-ed socks!" from her doppelganger.

With everyone's band names introduced, Rick slicked his hair back slightly, and walked over to the door. "Now all of you kids get along, and play nice. I'm gonna get some li-"

He stopped mid-sentence, before clearing his throat. "Licorice. I'll be getting licorice."

He slammed the door, leaving them in the room. After a moment, Lizzie and Aria ran over to Maya, with the rest of them in tow. The girl in Goth-punk clothing tightened her grip on the librarian, but let go, as Maya mumbled something to her. The goth shrugged, and moved away to talk to some others.

Lizzie skidded to a halt in front of them. "So THAT was what you meant!" She exclaimed. Aria was there right behind her, a second later. "Why didn't ya tell us?"

Maya shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

The rest of them were behind the two red-heads a split-second later. "So…Aria, Liz." Rayne said to them, as she eyed Maya "how do you know her?"

Lizzie moved back, and leaned onto Rayne. "We met her earlier today at the library."

"But then again, we didn't know she was part of this too."

Maya looked to the girls, then behind them. "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

Aria mouthed an O.

"Right…that's Maria, her girlfriend Safiria, her sister Natalya, and Nat's girlfriend, and Maria and Safiria's friend Serras." Aria explained, as she pointed out the unnamed group.

"Over there…the band called the rich misfit-ed socks, are Felix, Armourous, and Sh-" Lizzie stopped her description, when she noticed Shiro was gone. "Where's Shiro?"

Maya frowned, when she heard breathing right next to her ear. Turning around, she jumped back a bit when she saw the missing white-haired male right next to her.

"Do you have a quarter?" He asked her smoothly.

"Why?"

"Cause I promised my ex that I'd phone her when I found someone better." He grinned, as he slicked his hair back.

"Nice try Shiro." Maria said, as she walked over, grabbed the shorter boy by his ear, and dragged him off.

"Well, that's Shiro. And Faust is over by Felix."

"And Last, but not least-"Aria smiled. "Is us. Im Aria, She's Lizzie, but you know that. Oh, and Trip." Maya looked to Rayne, who had her arms wrapped around Lizzie. "Is she Trip?"

Rayne shook her head. "Nope. I'm Rayne. I don't know where Trip is right now"

"Is Trip your friend's real name?" The book-lover asked the pet-lover

"Nope." Aria said calmly. "Then why do you call her that?" She inquired.

Just then, at that moment, Trip came in. She spotted Lizzie, Rayne, and her girlfriend. And jogged over to them. 'Hey guys, sorry im late, Mr.Archhmageous held me back and-"

Trip yelped, as she fell over suddenly. Rayne, Lizzie, Aria, and Maya sweatdropped, as they looked at her.

"That's why."

Maya smiled at them, after looking at Trip. "Wanna meet my band members?"

Trip, once up, nodded with the rest of them.

"Right then. Reens! Serenity! Nythera!" She called over to the other girls.

As they lined up, she pointed to each of them. "This is Reens." She pointed to the girl with light-blue hair. Reens saluted. "That's serenity." She said, as she motioned to the blonde, who smiled and curtsied for them.

"And I'm Nythera." The Goth girl announced, as she wrapped her arm around Maya yet again.

And as Rayne's chocolate-amethyst eyes, and Nythera's aquamarine ones met, all they thought, were two words.

'It's On.'

* * *

Yup yup. Im all done for now. Xenolord, I've given you the liberty to choose your band's name.

Oh, and the last 2 bands are the ones from Dragonfable. Nythera is Warlic's apprentice; Maya is the librarian/Loremaster of Oaklore Keep, Reens is the potion's lady, and Serenity is Falconreach's Inn Keeper.

Oh…and Happy Easter! Praise the Lord, he's coming back!

I've got a bonus scene for Easter…featuring our favourite look-alike cat-demons!

* * *

BONUS SCENE

Ever since Faust transferred to Battleon High, she had been staying with Felix and Rayne in their penthouse apartment. (Do NOT ask me how they could afford that, ask Flame)

Rayne was currently out with Lizzie, since it was the weekend, and Felix was out shopping for groceries.

That meant that Faust had all the time to herself.

Faust sank down in her chair, and sighed happily. "Ahh…an afternoon alone with my favourite book."

She smiled at the cover, before she flipped it open. "Broadway musicals of the 1940's." She grinned broadly, as she basked in the silence.

"No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?"

The door opened, and slammed shut suddenly. "HI FAUST!"

"Hi Felix." The rich cat girl muttered sullenly.

Felix bounced over to her, and set the bags she was holding down on a nearby table.

"Hey, Hey Faust! You'll never guess what happened to me on the subway earlier!" She paced around her. "This lady, was smiling at me, and talking to me…"

"Hmm, that's very interesting." Faust said vaguely, not bothering to take her eyes off of her page.

Felix nodded, not noticing her sarcasm. "Mmhmm. She was being reeaal friendly, and, I think she was coming onto me! I think she might've thought, that I-" Felix pointed to herself for emphasis. "Was gay!"

Faust looked up from her book, and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care?" She leaned in slightly. "I don't care. So, what did ya have for lunch today?"

Felix looked taken aback a bit. "Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it-"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" Faust shouted at her. Felix moved her chair back a bit and flinched. Taking a deep breath, Faust peered at her. "Why do I care about some lesbian you met, okay? I'm trying to read." She held her book in front of her, as she said read, and turned her back to Felix after.

"Well, I didn't mean anything by it Faust; I just think it's something we should be able to talk about!" Faust defended herself, as she got up and walked over to her.

Faust buried her nose deeper inside the book. "Well, I don't want to talk about it Felix, this conversation is over."

"Yeah, but-"

"Over!"

Felix shrugged, but grinned, as cheerful, upbeat music started to play

"Well, okay, but just so you know…"

_If you were gay._

_That'd be okay._

_I mean cause hey-_ Felix gave a little laugh at this point

_I'd like you anyways. _Faust groaned, stood up, and walked over to the other side of the room, with Felix, sill singing, in tow.

_Because you see._

_If it were me! _Felix pointed to herself cheerfully

_I would feel free to say-_

_That I was gay!_

_But I'm not gay._ Felix added in hastily.

Faust looked up from her book, and clicked her tongue. "Felix, please, I am trying to READ!" She shouted at her, while holding out the book to Felix. Felix nodded, and as Faust turned around again, started drumming her fingers together, whilst staring at Faust.

After a few minutes, Faust slowly turned around to see Felix still staring at her. "Ugh, what?"

_If you were queer._ Felix started happily again.

"Ugh, Felix!" Faust groaned, exasperated, as she turned around again.

_I'd still be here. _Felix sang, pointing to her spot.

"Felix, I am trying to read this bo-" She started, as she looked up

_Year after year_

"Felix!"

Felix placed her hand on her heart

_Because your dear to me_

"Arghh!" Faust ran to the other side of the room, with Felix once again following her.

_And I know that you-_

"What?"

_-would accept me too!_

"I would?"

_If I told you today-_

Felix gave a Cheshire cat smile, and threw her head up

_Hey, guess what? I'm gay!_

_But I'm not gay._ She added in again.

_I'm happy, just being with you-_ Felix waved her arms side to side in the air

"High button shoes, Pal Joey…" Faust yelled loudly, as she listed off names in her book

_So what should it matter to me-_ Faust looked up from her book, to look at her doppelganger

_What you do in bed with girls!_ Felix sang joyfully as she pointed to the bedroom door

"Felix, that's GROSS!" Faust screamed in a high pitched voice, a shocked expression on her face.

"No it's not!" Felix shouted back at her happily

_If you were gay-_ Felix started dancing and swinging her arms

_I'd shout, HOORAY!_

"I AM NOT LISTENING!"

_And here I'd stay!_

" La la la la la la!" Faust blocked her out, as she held the tome in front of her face

_But I wouldn't get in your way! _Felix bounded over to her, and pushed the book down to look at her roomie

"AAAAAHHH!" She screamed.

_You can count on me…_

_To always be!_

_Beside you every day!_

Felix stood beside Faust happily. Faust's eyes were covered by her hair, and she was trembling.

_To tell you it's okay! _

Felix hugged Faust, as she moved over to her other side.

_You were just born that way! _Felix rang out, as she patted the top of her counter-parts head.

_And as they say-_

Faust looked at Felix, her eyes full of anger

_It's in your DNA! _She sang out loudly, oblivious to Faust.

_You're gay!_She rang out, throwing her arms in front of her, gesturing to the rich girl.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

Felix smiled at her, and raised a hand, and wagged a finger.

_If you were gay!_

"AGGGHHHHHH!"

End bonus scene.

* * *

Yeah, If you Were gay is from Avenue Q. I don't own it, but me and Flame do like the musical. But I like lots of musicals, since im a musical junkie. I switched up the lyrics a bit in this, but it's pretty much the same.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Despair Thy Ears

Disclaimer: cd:\run Obligatory Disclaimer.exe...

I don't own crap except Maria, Natalya and Serras. Trip, Lizzie and Rayne belong to DA, and Shiro, Felix, Faust and A (Not gonna try it) Belong to Flame. And All Your Base Are Belong to Us (Flame, DA and I.)

* * *

Despair Thy Ears

"And you, Miss. Despair? What is the name of your band?" Rick "The Dick" asked Maria. The sea foam haired woman responded very quickly with:

"The Hands of Despair." It was a name Natalya, Serras and her had been discussing for some time.

"Right..." Rick muttered. "Anyways! Let's get the battle on! The Hands of Despair, being the only ones READY right now, get to go first. Ready?"

"Yep." The four band members echoed. Maria sat on her stool with the mike in front of her, the entire school assembled before them. Serras started off with a little noir strumming on her guitar.

"Okay, so I'm riding around in this car..." Maria spoke into the mike. "With this woman I'm close to, couple of times a week..." She continued. Serras just kept strumming. "I'm noticing she's looking out the window, and noticing _other women_." She continued, a slight chuckled issuing from Wolfblitzer in the front row. "How this one looks, isn't her hair lovely, what a nice out fit..." She smiled "I said, 'Babe! What is the deal? You're noticing all these other chicks!" Her voice mellowed out, dropping some. "Maybe... You're a lesbian." She looked out into the crowd and saw Aquella gag on her drink. Wolfblitzer was doing his best to hold in his giggles. Maria's voice returned. "She looks at me and says, 'I wish I was a lesbian.' Now at that point..." She trailed off for effect. "I wanted to say 'You mean you wish you _were_ a lesbian, because grammatically...!" She stopped. "But I let it slide, I didn't wanna ruffle any feathers." She thought. "But you know, that sentence, that retort... I wish I was a lesbian... kinda stuck in the old Maria's mind... Kinda... gestated there for... seven, eight minutes..." Another pause. "And this tune popped out!" Safiria took up the drums and everyone else joined in. After a very short beat, Maria began singing.

"_I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero! I wouldn't have to mess with men and all they're come and go!_" This got a good laugh from the audience. "_All that awful facial hair and yucky machismo! Oh, I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero!" _Serras and Natalya played their guitars for a bit before the next chorus.

"_I wish I was a lesbian and that I wasn't straight! I would sleep with women only, MAN it would be great!_" She smiled and pointed to Lizzie and Rayne. Rayne looked as though she took offense to it, Lizzie just blushed and smiled. "_I could throw away my diaphragm, I wouldn't wanna mate! Oh! I wish I was a lesbian and that I wasn't straight! HEY!_" Another slight intermission with Natalya and Serras on guitars.

"_I wish I was a lesbian, I'd like to be a dyke! I'd hang with K.D. Lang, Mel Gibson take a hike!_" Wolfblitzer exploded into laughter at the word 'dyke'. The Despair Fan Club were holding up their obligatory 'We 3 Maria' signs. "_I think it would be nice to love someone who was alike! Oh, I wish I was a lesbian, I'd like to be a dyke!_" Maria smiled and blew a kiss to Safiria, who smiled and puckered up for another. "_I wish I was a lesbian, that's why this song is sung. It shouldn't matter how someone is hung. Other things are more important! Like how to use your tongue!_" Again, Aquella gagged and got up to leave. Maria stuck her tongue out and made 'blugh' sounds as she raspberry'd the microphone. "_I'd like to be a lesbian, that's why this song is sung! HEY!" _Another instrumental. Serras was smiling a mile a minute.

"I DARE Wolfblitzer to sing this!" Maria called, pointing to her friend, who laughed harder. He stood and blew a kiss to Maria, who playfully dodged it.

"_I wish I was a lesbian, I know it's sad but true. But maybe I might understand you guys and all you do. But if I was a lesbian, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!_" She had the audience in absolute stitches by this point, even Twills, the school princaple was laughing. "_I wish I was a lesbian I know it's sad but true! Hey I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero! I wouldn't have to mess with men and all they're come and go! All that yucky facial hair and all their machismo!_" She stopped singing for a second. "I hate that damn machismo!" She smiled and continued. "_I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero! I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero! I wish I was a lesbian and not a hetero!_" The song ended with Maria sticking her tongue out at the mike again. The audience had problems trying to breath, let alone clap. The band stood and bowed. Rick approached Maria and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

-Aquella Kellpp's Office.-

"EXPLUSION!?" Maria shouted as she looked at the papers. "YOU'RE EXPELLING US!?" She repeated. Aquella, arms crossed and face set in stone simply nodded.

"Friggin what for?" Safiria blurted out, uncharacteristically.

"That song you four sung was completely... completely... ABHORRIAL! That was a farce to the whole school!"

"May I say one thing ma'am?" Natalya pipped up.

"What?" Aquella snapped.

"I would like to place blame for who picked it."

"Go ahead..." She continued.

"I did. I picked it. I think you should let the others off." The heard the sounds of laughing from down the hall. Several students entered the office laughing their heads off. The four turned and walked out rather sullenly.

"Hey... Hey Maria? Natalya? What's wrong? Safiria?!" Rayne asked, seeing the looks on their faces. Maria just thrust the paper into her hands. She scanned it before reacting. "YOU'RE EXPELLING THEM!? ON WHAT GROUNDS?" Aquella sat up.

"How about defaming the school? How about offensive verbal assault? AND SINGING ON A VERY SENSITIVE SUBJECT! The subject of..." She struggled. "Lesbian relationships is very fine line that I can't have ANY student break or cross. Who KNOWS how many students you offended..." She was cut off by Warlic.

"You are forgetting something, Aquella." The Water Elf looked at him. He only gestured to her door. She stood, shot him a death glare, and looked outside her door. The entire school was lined up outside the door, holding Pickett signs and chanting 'Maria! Maria!' Warlic smiled. "How about _you_ tell them you're gonna expel Maria and the others. Do it. I dare you." Aquella released a stream of swear words and finally snatched the papers from Safiria, Serras, Natalya and Maria's arms, running them through a shredder.

"You four got very, VERY lucky this day! I'll let you off with a stern tongue lashing..." Wolfblitzer gagged and chuckled. "NOTHING OUTTA YOU!" Aquella shouted to Wolfblitzer, who shut his mouth real fast.

"Miss Kellpp!" Felix shouted from the back. Aquella nodded. "Can Faust and I do 'If you were gay'?"

"FELIX!" Faust shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Or... or... Howsabout 'The Internet is for Porn'?" Felix continued. Faust turned away, covering her eyes in disgust.

"I don't know you..." Maria was smiling as she walked out of Aquella's office. Once more, she had managed to dodge the bullet thanks to the help of one of the other professor. She was so happy, in fact, that she walked out singing another lesbian-related song she knew.

"_A lesbian, butch, dyke... You can call it what you like! But it's what I am and what I'll always be! A lesbian, butch, dyke... And that's why they call me Mike... And not Jane or Susan nor Penelope! I have a leaning towards the meaning for love tight to tight... but if there's a man in the vicinity... and if he infers he'd like to get in it he..._" She laughed and continued. "_Oh, no he won't!The only thing he'll get is a lesbian, butch, dyke... you can call it what you like! But it's what I am!_ Da da da! _It's what I am and what I'll always be!_" She smiled before continuing. She struck a rather provocative pose on her last line of "_Ole!_" The hallway exploded with thunderous applause.

-Later-

Rick stood on the stage as Felix and her group began setting up. Rick pulled away from speaking to Faust.

"Alright, everyone. Our second band is ready. Put your hands together for 'The Rich MisFIT-ed Socks!'" He walked away. "Such a stupid name..." He muttered.

"HIYA!" Felix shouted. "Now... I know what you're all thinking... no, I'm not singing this. This one belongs to Shiro!" She shouted, giving the mike to Shiro.

"Alright everyone. This one's called Papercut. Faust, if you please?" Faust answered by beginning with the instrumental. Shiro began.

"_Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left. I don't know what stressed me first, or how the pressure was fed. But I know just what it feels like, to have a voice in the back of my head. It's like a face that I hold inside. A face that awakes when i close my eyes, a face watches every time I fall._" Amourous chimed in from the back.

"_And watches everything!_" Shiro continued.

"_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is hearing me. Right underneath my skin._" The misfitted pair of Shiro and Amouros joined together.

"_It's like I'm paranoid! Lookin' over my back! It's like a whirlwind! Inside of my head! It's like I can't stop, what I'm hearing within! It's like the face inside is right... Beneath my skin!!_" The broke apart and a short instrumental brought on Shiro's next part.

"_I know I'v egot a face in me. Points out all the mistakes to me. You've got a face on the inside too, and your paranoia's probably worse. I don't know what set me off first, but I know what I can't stand. Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is... I can't add up to what you can but everybody has a face that they hold inside, a face that awakes when I close my eyes, a face watches every time they lie, a face that laughs every time the fall._" Again, Amourous jumped in front.

"_And watches everything!_" He retreated and allowed Shiro to finish.

"_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is watching you too, Right inside your skin..._" The pair joined in once more.

"_It's like I'm paranoid! Lookin' over my back! It's like a whirlwind! Inside of my head! It's like I can't stop, what I'm hearing within! It's like the face inside is right... Beneath my skin!!_" Another bit of an instrumental.

"_The face inside is right beneath your skin._" Another slight instrumental. "_The face inside is right beneath your skin."_Another instrumental. "_The face inside is right beneath your skin._" Amourous joined Shiro.

"_The sun! Goes down! I feel the light betray me!_" The two of them continued to repeat these lines until the song back beat died. The auditorium erupted into a thunderous applause. Shiro and Amourous bowed, guesturing to Felix and Faust, who bowed.

Rick took the stage once more. He shook the hands of the band, then pushed them off the stage.

"RIGHT THEN! Thank you to Faust, Felix, Amourous and Shrio for that little tidbit of interestingness. Next up, there's Lizzie, Rayne, Trip and Aria. Get up there, ladies." Lizzie and Rayne were packing up their instruments to move them. "MOVE YOUR HIDES!" Rick shouted. The quickly packed up and moved.

"Thank you Battleon High! This is a song called 'Devastation and Reform'. Ready, ladies?" Rayne asked. Everyone nodded. The leader smiled as the others began.

"_Fear can drive a stick, and it's taking me down this road. A road down which I swore I'd never go. And here I sit, thinking of God knows what, afraid to admit I might self destruct!_" Rayne started. Aria jumped in front Rayne.

"_So lock the windows and bolt the door. 'Cause I've got enough problems... without creating more._" She continued playing her guitar and continued.

"_I feel like I was born... to devastation and reform! Destroying everything I loved! And the worst part is..._" Pause. "_I pull my heart out, reconstruct, and in the end there's nothing but..."_ Another pause. "_The shell of what I had when I first started._" Aria retreated, leaving Rayne alone.

"_Usually I'll cause my own first hit. It seems to me to be slightly masochistic. But there'd be no story, without all this descension. So I inflict the conflict, with the utmost of contemption._" Trip advanced and joined Rayne.

"_So lock the windows and bolt the door. 'Cause I've got enough problems, without creating more. I feel like I was born, to devastation and reform. Destroying everything I loved! And the worst part is... I pull my heart out, reconstruct, and in then end it's nothing but, the shell of what I had when I first started..._" Trip retreated leaving Rayne alone once more in the spot light.

"_Thank you God, for giving me the insight. So I might make these wrongs right. If and when there ever is a next time. 'Cause failure is a blessing in disguise._" Lizzie advanced and joined Rayne.

"_I feel like I was born, to devastation and reform. Destroying everything I loved! And the worst part is... I pull my heart out, reconstruct, and in the end it's nothing but... The shell of what I had when I first started._" Lizzie took over, allowing Rayne a slight respite.

"_When I first started... The shell of what I had when I first started!_" There was a slight instrumental, and the song ended. Rick literally kicked the four off the stage as the audience clapped vigorously.

"Well! Thank you Darklighter for that little tidbit of goodness. Up next are the Knights of the Pactogonal Table!" Rick left the table as the snooty men from earlier strode up to the stage. Snooty in pose, and their faces. They said nothing, just began singing signing some Hanson song.

"OH GOD! BOY BAND MUSIC! MAKE IT STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" Maria shouted from the audience, her hands covering her ears.

-Later-

The time The Knights of the Pactogonal Table were up, was the worse three and a half minutes of anyone's life. It took even Rick several seconds to recover.

"Erumah..." Rick started as he strode up to the stage. "Well... there's nothing I can really say about that one... except thank god it's over." Rick sneered at the Knights. "And people say I'M a dick... anyways! Our next presentation is from the Falconreach Females, with their rendition of... of... whatever... song they're singing..." Rick muttered, leaving the stage, giving it to Reens, Serenity, Nythera and Maya. They took some time setting up. They erected some black boxes behind and to the sides of the stage. After twenty minutes of set up, they began.

The music started. It was some trippy, almost techno beat. It lasted somewhere in the vicinity to thirty seconds. It looked like Nyathera was singing. She started.

"_We are the future girls!_" Three of the black boxes behind them exploded into a jet of fireworks which sailed several feet in the air and exploded. Nyathera struck a rather flashy pose. The Maya joined in the rest of the song.

"_Diamonds and castles... Heroes, kings and battles. A world full of shiny stones and... pearls._" The paused everso slightly. "_Times now are changing... all of this means nothing... in this crazy universe. 'Cause we're the future girls!_" The others jumped in.

"_And we move round and round in circles! Round and round again! 'Cause our mission is the future, and the future never ends!_" They all had very beautiful singing voices, Nyathera expecially. Her gothic exterior masked a very beautiful woman. "_We are the future girls! A whoa oh oh! The future girls! Oh oh oh! We are the future girls! A whoa oh oh! And the future never ends!_" The others stopped singing, leaving Maya and Nyathera alone. "_Space crew recruiters. Data and computers. All part of modern life on... earth. Faster and better... nothing lasts forever. In this crazy universe. 'Cause we're the future girls!_" Again, the other two joined.

"_And we move round and round in circles! Round and round again! 'Cause our mission is the future! And the future never ends! We are the future girls! A whoa oh oh! The future girls! Oh oh oh! We are the future girls! A whoa oh oh! And the future never ends!_" Maria had to admit they were good. "_We are the future girls! A whoa oh oh! The future girls! Oh oh oh! We are the future girls! A whoa oh oh! And the future never ends!_" Nyathera and Maya retreated, letting Serena and Reens to continue.

"_Round and round in circles! Round and round again! 'Cause our mission is the future!_" The others echoed 'future' for some time. There came another medium length instrumental.

"_And we move round and round in circles! Round and around again!_" The four sang in unison. "_'Cause our mission is the future, and the future never ends! We are the future girls! A whoa oh oh! The future girls! Oh oh oh! We are the future girls! A whoa oh oh! And the future never ends!_" A slight pause, then Nyathera finishing with:

"_We are the future girls!_" The rest of the boxes exploded into fireworks. Everyone in the audience stood stunned. This was some concert-grade pyrotechnics going on. Maria had to wonder how they got it.

"Ya know, ideally, we'd have you expelled for attempted arson, but since that was some pretty snazzy explosive workings, so I'll let it slide." Zorbak told them. He shuffled back to his seat.

"Thank you! Falconreach Females! A beautiful pyrotechnic display, and a beautiful song to follow up! Thank you again! Right, so that ends our little Battle of the Bands prelems, let's move to our judges. To see who moves on to the semi-finals. Remember. Only four of our five bands can move on, so one will go home empty handed. Judges?" Rick motioned to the three women sitting at the table. The appointed judges were Aquella, Mercuria, and the student judge, Robina. They began deliberating amongst themselves. "So, ladies. Who's going home?" The three re-adjusted themselves in their seats.

"We've like our Student Judge to pass judgement. Robina?" Aquella asked. Robina stood and bowed.

"The following bands will advance in the finals." Robina paused for effect. "The Hands of Despair!" Maria and her band sighed a deep sigh of relief, followed by an audible 'woohoo!'. "The mis-FITed Socks... Such a stupid name..." She muttered. Felix and the others cheered and hugged one another. "The Falconreach Females!" Another shout of joy from the women from Falconereach. "And finally..." She paused rather long for effect. "Darklighter."

"WHAT?!" The snooty Pactogonal Knights shouted in unison.

"This is blasphemy!" The lead singer shouted. "This is madness!" He continued.

"Madness?" Maria retorted. "Madness?" She continued, advancing on him. "THIS! IS! BATTLEON HIGH!" She grabbed him by the collar and ejected him rather violently from the auditorium.

"Miss. Despair. Please refrain from ejecting our guests from the auditorium."

"Yes, Mrs. Kellpp." Maria responded, dusting herself off. The other Knights of the Pactogonal Table followed their singer out. Maria smirked.

-End-

* * *

Author's Note: I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm sorry! I couldn't help the "300" reference there. Just too good. Anyways, Flame, you're up next. 

Music Credits:

"I Wish I Was A Lesbian" By Loudon Wainright III

"Lesbian, Butch, Dyke" From "The First Nudie Musical"

"Papercut" By Linkin Park

"Devastation and Reform" By Relient K

"Future Girls" By Smile.dk

-BONUS TRACK!!-

Wolfblitzer took the stage with back up from Blaze, Shiro and Amourous. The black-haired Wolfblitzer took the mike and swung it around as the others began playing some techno eighties beat.

"This one goes out to all those guys out there... who have no luck with the ladies. Like us." He spoke, pointing to the crowd. Several guys in the back stood and cheered. There came an uproar in the beat, and Wolfblitzer began.

"_Where have all the good girls gone, and where are all the gods?_" He smiled, watching Maria roll her eyes. "_Where's the street-wise Valkyrie... to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a White Mage upon a firey steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!_" The others joined in with him.

"_I need a catgirl! I'm holdin' out for a catgirl 'till the end of the night! She's gotta be strong, and she's gotta be fast and she's gotta have beautiful eyes! I need a catgirl! I'm holdin' out for a catgirl 'till the morning light! She's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and she's gotta have a gentle touch!_" Shiro chimed in from the back.

"_A gentle touch..._" The beat continued as the quintuple rested momentarily.

"_Sometime about midnight... In my wildest fantasy... somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone yearning back for me! Racing on the thunder, and purring with the heat!_" The others joined in.

"_It's gonna take a Succubus to sweep me off my feet! I need a catgirl! I'm holdin' out for a catgirl 'till the end of the night! She's gotta be strong, and she's gotta be fast and she's gotta have beautiful eyes! I need a catgirl! I'm holdin' out for a catgirl 'till the morning light! She's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and she's gotta have a gentle touch!_" The four began head banging to the music.

"_Up where the mountains meets the sky above! Out where the lightning SPLITS the seas! I can swear there's someone somewhere watchin' me! Through the WIND and the CHILL and the RAIN! And the STORM and the FLOOD! I can feel her approach like a fire in my blood!_" The other three replaced Wolfblitzer with:

"_Like a fire... in my blood... like a fire... in my blood... like a fire... in my blood... like a FIRE! In my... BLOOD! BLOOD!_" Wolfblitzer jumped in with:

"_I need a catgirl!! I'm holdin' out for a catgirl 'till the end of the night!! She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast and she's gotta have beautiful eyes!! I need a catgirl!! I'm holdin' out for a catgirl 'till the mornin' light!! She's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and she's gotta have a gentle touch!! I need a catgirl!! I'm holdin' out for a catgirl 'till the end of the night!! She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast and she's gotta have beautiful eyes!! I need a catgirl!! I'm holdin' out for a catgirl 'till the mornin' light!! She's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and she's gotta have a gentle touch!!_" The crowd erupted with applause. Maria and Natalya even found themselves clapping. Which they promptly stopped.

-Bonus Track Credits-

"Holdin' Out for a Catgirl" Base song: Bonnie Tyler. Edited by Xenolord.


	10. Surprise

Surprise, surprise

-Disclaimer- DA and I share Felix. Xenolord owns Serras, Maria and Natalya. I own Shiro, Faust and Armourous (Just call him Armor). DA owns Rayne, Lizzie, and Trip. The rest isn't ours.

* * *

Rick smiled silkily at the contestants. "Thanks to Faust Underwood for supplying us with money for building a completely new stage. Also I have brought you here to meet our new judges."

"Woot! Judges! Judges! Wait…new judges?" Felix questioned.

"Yes ever since the incident with The Hands of Despair Mrs. Kellpp had decided to go on vacation and so have the other judges…those lucky bas- FELIX STOP CLAWING THE CURTAINS!" Everyone turned to find Felix practically jumping at the curtain trying to rip it apart.

"Nyaaaaaa! Must rip curtain!!"

"Just wait I'll get her back." Rayne walked up to Felix and gave her a hard smack to the back of her head.

"There we go." Rayne came back dragging a dazed Felix.

"Anyways be sure to get here at three cause that's the opening of the stage."

-Three o'clock-

"Ready." Rick pushed a wide blue door exposing a navy blue stage with thousands of red cushioned seats. A white neon sign could be seen shining spelling out B-high Idol. A long table with coke cups lying about was directly in front of the stage. Three people sat in chairs behind it.

"This is Ms. Angel." Rick pointed to the one nearest to him.

"Hi. I'm Dark Angel, but just call me DA." She waved.

"This is Mr. Lord." He pointed to the person next to DA.

"How's it going, I'm Xenolord. I am your lord and master!"

"Just call him Xenolord." DA stated, as she saw the odd stares of the bands.

"And this is Mr. Tiger." Rick announced, as he pointed to the one on the other side of DA.

"It's MS. Tiger."

"Really?" Rick asked in disbelief. Everyone in the room had an awkward expression on their face, except for Xenolord and DA, and no one seemed to want to make eye contact with Ms. Tiger.

Noticing everyone, DA waved them off.

"Oh, don't worry; everyone thinks she's a guy. Actually, everyone thinks were related. Like this one time this little girl and her mom came up to us, and asked us "hey, are you sister and bro-" DA was interrupted by a pissed Tiger.

"Just call me Flame for Flame Tiger… Anyways let's get this show on the road!"

"No one's here…" Rick stated flatly.

"I knew that" She responded.

-One hour later-

A Wild techno beat played as Rick marched up the stage.

"Welcome ladies and germs! Kidding you gents!"

"You're a DICK!" One of the audience members shouted.

"Yeah, here's DarkLighter doing Must of Done Something Right. You guys are jack-" He was hauled of by a couple of bulky men wearing tuxes as DarkLighter took position.

A happy tune filled the room then almost immediately the lyrics came. "_We should get jerseys cause we make a great team. But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league!_" The music hitched up a bit.

"_And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that everyday, I spend with you is the new best day of my life, everyone watching us just turns away with disgust. It's jealously, they can see that we've got it going on!_" It scaled up yet again.

"_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know your more to me than what I know how to say you're OK with the way this is going to be this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen!_" Two drum strikes could be heard clearly as Rayne sang.

"_If anyone can make me a better person you could, all I gotta say is I musta done something good, I came along one day and you rearranged my life, all I gotta say is I musta done something right…I musta done something right._" A small joyful instrumental solo when by ending with two claps from Rayne.

"_Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe._" Rayne winked at Lizzie as another instrumental when by.

"_Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me._" The same instrumental came and went.

"_And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way. But I'll push all my inhibitions aside; it's so very obvious to everyone watching us that we have got something real good going on!_" The tune hitched up.

"_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know your more to me than what I know how to say you're OK with the way this is going to be this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen!_"

"_If anyone can make me a better person you could, all I gotta say is I musta done something good, I came along one day and you rearranged my life, all I gotta say is I musta done something right…I musta done something right._"

"_Ba da ba ba ba da da da duhhh!_" Rayne sang while the other members followed with scaling harmonic ba da's.

"_If anyone can make me a better person you could, all I gotta say is I musta done something good, I came along one day and you rearranged my life, all I gotta say is I musta done something right…I musta done something right._"

"_If anyone can make me a better person you could, all I gotta say is I musta done something good, I came along one day and you rearranged my life, all I gotta say is I musta done something right…I musta done something right._" The band member's whoaoed until the music faded abruptly. The crowd applauded with enthusiasm.

"Hey folks! I would like to say that this program was sponsored by Drakel's Battle Weapons, where the weapons always shine." Rick called as he walked on stage.

"Now coming up next is the ever so wonderful Hands of Despair!" A polite applause sounded while Maria, Serras, Natalya, and Safira walked on stage.

"Yes we know you'll love them, but before they start I would like to thank-" Maria push Rick off stage just as a steady drum beat echoed joined by a techno-like tune.

"_When you make love…_" Maria sang.

"…_do you look in the mirror?"_ Safiria joined.

"_Who do you think of…_"

"…_does he look like me?"_

"_Do you tell lies…"_ They sang together.

"…_and say that it's forever?"_ Safiria sang.

"_Do you think twice…" _

"…_Or just touch 'n see… Ooohh yeah."_

"_I don't wanna touch you too much baby cause making love to you might drive me crazy!"_ Safiria chanted as Maria joined in.

"_I know you think that love is the way you make it so I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it!"_

"_Love bites, love bleeds, it's bringin' me to my knees, love lives, love dies!"_ Sairia dropped out.

"_It's no surprise!" _

"_Love begs, love pleads!"_ They both crooned.

"_It's what I need!"_ Safiria droned. A techno solo came.

"_When I'm with you, are you somewhere else? Am I gettin' thru, or do you please yourself?"_ Maria resonated followed by Safiria.

"_When you wake up, will you walk out? When you wake up, will you walk out?  
It can't be love, if you throw it about. Ooh c'mon!"_

"_I don't wanna touch you too much baby cause making love to you might drive me crazy!"_ Safiria chanted as Maria joined in.

"_I know you think that love is the way you make it so I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it!"_

"_Love bites, love bleeds, it's bringin' me to my knees, love lives, love dies!"_ Sairia dropped out.

"_It's no surprise!" _

"_Love begs, love pleads!"_ They both crooned as another solo went by.

"_Love bites, love bleeds, it's bringin' me to my knees, Love lives, love dies, it's no surprise!"_ Maria sang as Safiria joined.

"_Love bites, love bleeds, It's bringin' me to my knees, Love lives, love dies, It's no surprise!"_ The final solo went by as the music ended. Cheering and applause came from the audience. Rick bounded up the stage.

"Ya know what why do I always get dragged off stage?" He questioned mostly to himself.

"Cause you're a D-"

"Do not! Anyways here's some weird band name the Rich Misfit-ed Socks!" Shiro came up to Rick and whispered something.

"Due to an accident with an evil bed and some cheese toast Felix one of their members has been injured so we are eliminating the socks, now on with the Falconreach Females!" Rick and Shiro walked off. Suddenly smoke appeared and faded showing the Falconreach Females. A fresh jazzy tune played as Nythera sang.

"_While he was scheming, I was beamin in the Beamer just beamin, can't believe that I caught my man cheatin' so I found another way to make him pay for it all!"_

"_So I went, To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree, and on the way I grabbed Soley and Maya!"_ Nythera pointed to Serenity and Maya.

"_And as the cash box rang I thought everything away!"_

"_Oops!"_ The band member's sang.

"_There goes the dreams we used to say!"_

"_Oops!"_

"_There goes the time we spent away!"_

"_Oops!"_

"_There goes the love I had but you cheated on me and that's worth that now!"_

"_Oops!"_

"_There goes the house we made a home!"_

"_Oops!"_

"_There goes you'll never leave me alone for all the lies you told, this is what you owe!" _Serenity, Maya and Reens joined in.

"_Hey Ladies, when your man wanna get buckwild, just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style put your hands on his cash and…"_ Nythera sang.

"…_spend it to the last dime for all the hard times!"_ They joined in once again.

"_Oh, when you go then everything goes from the crib to the ride and the clothes so you better let him know that if he messed up you gotta hit em up!"_

"_While he was braggin, I was coming down the hill and just draggin, All his pictures and his clothes in the bag and sold everything else till there was just nothin left!"_ Nythera chanted.

"_And I paid all the bills about a month too late it's a shame we have to play these games, the love we had just fades away, away!"_

"_Oops!"_ The band member's sang.

"_There goes the dreams we used to say!"_

"_Oops!"_

"_There goes the time we spent away!"_

"_Oops!"_

"_There goes the love I had but you cheated on me and that's worth that now!"_

"_Oops!"_

"_There goes the house we made a home!"_

"_Oops!"_

"_There goes you'll never leave me alone for all the lies you told, this is what you owe!"_ Serenity, Maya and Reens joined in.

"_Hey Ladies, when your man wanna get buckwild, just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style put your hands on his cash and…"_ Nythera sang.

"…_spend it to the last dime for all the hard times!"_ They joined in once again.

"_Oh, when you go then everything goes from the crib to the ride and the clothes so you better let him know that if he messed up you gotta hit em up!"_

"_Hey Ladies, when your man wanna get buckwild, just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style put your hands on his cash and…"_ Nythera sang.

"…_spend it to the last dime for all the hard times!"_ They joined in once again.

"_Oh, when you go then everything goes from the crib to the ride and the clothes so you better let him know that if he messed up you gotta hit em up!" _The music stood at a suspense kind of way.

"_All of the dreams you sold, Left me out in the cold, what happened to the days when we used to trust each other and all of the things I sold will take you until you get old to get 'em back without me cause a marriage is better than money you seeeeeeee!"_ The tune slowly faded away. Rick magically appeared in front of the band.

"Now that's a song that teaches you guys out there not to mess with your sweeties!" He gave a clearly fake laugh but no one joined in.

"Yeah, great crowd… on with the judging! First up we need all the bands to come up here." Darklighter and the Hands of Despair walked on.

"Darklighter you're getting judged first." He said smiling.

"I think it was ok not a bad performance. I've seen worst." Xenolord stated.

"Hmmm… Not bad I think you can improve a bit but it was awesome like cookies! Yum cookies…" Flame had an expression on bliss while muttering cookies.

"I thought it was utterly repulsive I mean come on your lyrics are weak." DA responded rather harshly.

"Wait a second when did you have a British accent?" Flame asked.

"Since forever!"

"Really?'

"No…"

"Anyways…" Rick said snapping the judges back at the competition. "On with the Hands of Despair."

"Yes, I really like the song you chose. You performed it excellently and it was a nice beat." Xenolord spoke giving the band a thumb up.

"Huh? Is it my turn… oh ok I like the beat it's so how do I put it ba-da-boom like! Wait did that make sense?"

"Ba-da-boom? Please more like just the Ka-boom!" DA imitated a plane crashing with her hands.

"Now the final group." Rick pointed to the Falconreach Females.

"Ah very nice good message to send to cheaters." Xenolord nodded.

"Lemme say that it I wanted to stand up and do the sprinkler!" Flame clapped happily.

"I wanted to take a hose and spray you guys with it." DA rolled her eyes. "Why are we doing this anyways a band has already been eliminated!"

"That's right! Hey Rick! Rick?" Flame looked around. "He's not here…"

-Backstage-

"Where are we going Shiro?" Armor whispered. They where in a dimly lighted area with crates piled everywhere. A weird orange glow surrounded them. Shiro signaled to crouch down and pointed around the corner. They both crouched and stared. There was Rick apparently talking into a cell.

"Why would he be calling someone here?" Armor questioned but was answered by Shiro covering his mouth. They both stained their ears trying to pick up what Rick was saying.

"Yeah, they don't have a clue! They think that the contest is fair, ha! Even the judges won't know… Yeah of course I don't have the money for the vacation! This is just a gimmick to take all the money from the stupid audience…wait I gotta go." Rick hanged up the phone just as a bulky guy bounded up. He had a bald and wore a sleeveless white T-shirt with black leather pants.

"Where's my money Rick!" He said gruffly. Footsteps could be heard coming in Shiro and Armor's direction.

"Oh lore! It's Faust!" Shiro whispered as Faust appeared. She looked like she was about to call out but Armor grabbed her before she could talk. Faust looked at Shiro then at the spot he was staring at. Her eyes widen. The big guy Rick was talking to came around looking for a disruption. Luckily the socks where hiding behind four piled crates. He returned to Rick.

"Where is it?"

"I-It's not here but I promise by the end of the month it'll be paid."

"Fine!" The bald guy stocked away. All three of them looked at each other. The same thought entered their heads. The competition is being rigged by Rick.

* * *

-Yet another disclaimer-

Must of done Something Right belongs to Relient K.

Love Bites belongs to QED

Hit Em Up Style belongs to Blu Cantrell


	11. The Foiling of Rick the Dick

The foiling of Rick the Dick

Hiyas. Anyways, here's the 11th chapter. Last chapter, we learned that Rick was cheating on everyone! And this chapter, they're gonna foil his plan. How? You'll see.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, and Trip. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Flame owns Armor, Shiro, and Faust. Flame and I own Felix.

The judges…if you don't know who the judges belong to, I will come over to your house and hit you.

Pain belongs to Three Days Grace, and Elegy belongs to Leaves Eyes

* * *

It was 10 minutes till Showtime. All the bands were tuning up their instruments, and going over the lyrics one last time.

"So, who d'ya thinks gonna be eliminated this round?" Lizzie asked casually, as she plucked a string on her guitar.

"Dunno. But does it really matter?" Serras asked, as she fiddled with her drumsticks.

"I guess your right." Trip reluctantly agreed, as she drummed out a beat on a small table in front of her with her own sticks.

"It's not all about winning. But that prize does sound nice." Maria chimed in, as she sipped from a bottle of water.

"Well, no ones gonna win."

The Hands of Despair and Darklighter turned, to see Shiro, Armor, Faust, and Felix, with a cast on her arm, and bandages wrapped around her head.

"What do you mean by that Shiro?" Aria questioned.

"Well, when Rick disappeared last night, me and Armor went and followed him. Then Faust came along, and we all heard him talking in his cell phone. He said that he's just doing this to swindle everyone out of the money they paid for the tickets, and even the judges don't know. There's no vacation package, and he's giving some of it to some guy he owes it to. He's planning to ditch tonight, before the last bands' judging."

"That dick!" Nat growled, as she crushed the pop can she was holding, out of anger. Everyone's eyes widened, and they took a step away from her.

"So…why don't we tell the judges?" Rayne said thoughtfully. Everyone nodded, and they ran out behind stage over to where the judges were sitting.

"Ms. Angel! Mr. Lord! Mr. Tiger!"

"It's MS. Tiger!" Flame screamed at them. They winced. DA leaned over, and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Yeah?" Xenolord asked them, as DA continued her assault on Flame in the background.

"Yeah, well, Shiro overheard that Rick's cheating us all, and there's no prize."

Flame and DA stopped fighting, as they turned to look at the band mates. "Really now…"

Safiria's eyes flashed dangerous amber, and she gave a cool glare to them. "He's not gonna pay you either."

'"That Dick!" They yelled in unison. "That's what I said." Natalya chimed in.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this." DA assured. Motioning slightly to Xenolord and Flame, just enough so the others couldn't see, they nodded.

Flame and Xenolord suddenly jumped up onto the table. Pulling out barber-shop quartet style hats, and canes, they began to tap dance wildly.

While the others were pre-occupied with the randomness of their act, DA pulled out a small, watch-like object, with dials on the side. A portal-matic. (Oh, I wonder what that is?) But this one was altered. Fiddling with a knob on the side, a familiar face came up. The face of a certain commander of Rendd.

"Yeah?"

"Rayne, I got a favour I need of you." DA whispered to her.

Regular Rayne sighed, and scratched the back of her head. "Look, can this wait? I'm in the middle of something."

DA's eyes widened, as she heard Lizzie's voice in the background. It was faint, but it had a touch of sultriness in it. "Rayne, the bath's ready…why don't you come and help me wash?"

DA shuddered violently, and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she kept her voice firm. "I'm sorry, it can't wait. I'll need you to get the rest of the gang up. We've got a rigged competition, and a thug on our hands."

Rayne sighed unhappily, but nodded. "Fine…Liz? Sorry, but it'll have to wait. We have a job to do."

DA saw Lizzie come onto the screen, talking to Rayne. "Oh, alright." She pouted.

Rayne smirked at her, pulled her into her arms, and whispered to her, unaware that DA could still hear- "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later, by…"

"Jesus Christ!" DA screamed, as she turned off the portal matic. Closing her eyes, she cradled her head in her hands. "I really didn't need to hear that." She whispered to herself, at the thought of what their last few words had been.

Opening her eyes, she turned to see Flame, Xenolord, and the rest of the bands staring at her.

"Uh…um…I really didn't need to hear that…Rick had rigged the competition!" She improvised, eyes darting around nervously. The others seemed to accept the answer, but they still seemed somewhat unconvinced.

* * *

Rick came onstage, with his usual slick smile.

"Welcome, to B-High Idol! I'm your loveable, talented, handsome-"

"Dick like!" Half of the audience screamed at him, as he paused for a breath, while listing his qualities.

Sneering at them, he ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Yes, well…please welcome our first band up tonight, the Hands of Despair!" The crowd started cheering wildly, as they came up onstage.

"Later jack-" He stopped, as he saw the looks on everyone's faces. "Jack Astors! The best restaurant in town!" He laughed nervously, as the men from last chapter came back, and dragged him away.

They came up onstage, and the lights dimmed slightly.

A drum beat was heard, along with a piano (I think) In the background for a moment, before the noise became immensely loud, and the rest of the instruments came in. There was a brief instrumental, before Safiria took up the mic, instead of Maria, for a change.

"_Teardrop on a fragile eyelash, she's looking like a dream" _Safiria began,

"_Hoping for some understanding, an answer or at least," _Another instrument could be heard, as it was added to the background music.

"_Cunning word a single sentence, to restore her heart,"_

"_Aching since the day I left her, crossing lonely seas." _The Background music changed slightly, as Safiria continued singing, her voice matching the slight change perfectly.

"_Silent tears of a woman, make her warrior cry."_

"_Heaven, I beg you, please release hopes, from fears."_

There was a single drumbeat, before Safiria effortlessly sang the high notes.

"_This is my elegy, do you know what I feel? This is my elegy, Do you believe it's real?"_

_Will I hold you, in my arms again?"_ The background music slowed, and the drums were heard clearly once again. Right after, the music began to repeat the same beat from before, and Safiria lowered her voice again.

"_Teardrops on a single rosebud, this purity of rain."_

"_Reminds me of the moments I left her, kisses filled with pain."_

"_And if I should leave her waiting, for another year,"_

"_Will she ever know the answer, will she follow me?"_

"_Silent tears of a woman, make her warrior cry." _The others quickly began to sing backup, so that Safiria's voice was still up front, but had the eerie echoing quality.

"_Heaven I beg you, please release-" _The others stopped singing, and Safiria was once again by herself, as the drum beats from before repeated

"_Hopes, from fears." _Taking a deep breath quickly, Safiria once again sang the high notes.

"_This is my elegy, do you know what I feel?" _The others joined in backup once again. "_This is my elegy, do you believe it's real?"_

The other's cut out once again. "_Will I hold you, in my arms, hold you, in my arms again?"_

Safiria stopped singing, and there was an instrumental, including drum beats, before Safiria began to sing again, a little higher than it had been before.

"_Cunning word a single sentence, to restore her heart."_ There was a clash of the cymbals, and a guitar, in the background for a moment._"Aching since the day I left her, crossing lonely seas."_

"_This is my elegy, do you know what I feel? This is my elegy, do you believe it's real?"_

Safiria lowered her voice to normal tones. _"This is my elegy," _She quickly switched back to high notes, as the group echoed "This is my" In the background. "_Do you know what I feel? This is my elegy, do you believe it's real?"_

The beat slowed down for the final times, as Safiria finally sang. "_Will I hold you, in my arms again?"_

The crowd burst into applause, and Safiria gave them a polite smile. Rick came back, and smiled. "And thank you for that lovely performance. And remember, this week's performance is brought to you, by Captain Frolgar's fish chips! If it ain't Frolgar, it ain't fish! And next up, we have-" The same bodyguards came and pulled Rick off, as Darklighter set up on stage.

Before they went, Aria bounced over to the judges table. "I thought you said you would take care of Rick and his bully?" She whispered to them. DA waved her off. "Don't worry. I've already got someone taking care of the thug, and we have to wait until the judging for Rick. If he gets off now, no matter how many people hate him, they'll still wonder."

Aria nodded, and ran up the stage, back to her band.

-With the thug-

Oscar rubbed his bald head, as he moved, pacing around the empty construction site. Oscar was the big beefy type, but he wasn't as stupid as people thought. Currently, he was trying to figure out a way, to get all his money from Rick, and even more.

SNAP!

His head jerked up, as he looked around, squinting with his beady little eyes. There was someone there, with him.

"Anyone there?" He called out dumbly. When there was no answer, he relaxed his body. Big mistake.

Suddenly, he found himself on the ground. There was a low chuckle, and a girl with sea foam green hair, and red eyes walked up to him. Looking dazedly up at her, it took Oscar a minute to speak.

"Who the hell are you? And where's the guy that attacked me?" The girl frowned, and tapped a finger on her chin. "Well, that's rude. Ask politely and I might tell you."

Oscar gritted his teeth. "Look you little bitch, I don't care if I'm rude to you or not. Now, just tell me, who the hell attacked me?"

She frowned at him. "Fine. I attacked you."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. Now tell the truth, before I get angry little girl."

Her eyes narrowed. "Little girl?" she repeated venomously. She snorted, and crouched down. "I'm one of the top guardian's of Lore. I single-handedly defeated Carnax, destroyed a drakel super-city, and I've beaten down guys who were twice as tall as you, and probably three times as strong." Leaning down even closer she slowly said each word. "I am not a little girl."

"Lady, okay, you might not be a little girl, but I still seriously doubt you were the one that attacked me."

One of her eyebrows arched, "No? Try to move your arms or legs." Oscar smirked, and decided he would play along. But it was only moments later that his smugness was replaced with horror, as he realized he couldn't move any of his limbs.

"You'll stay like that for another hour or so." She commented casually, sounding as if she was talking about what curtains to buy, instead of how long he would stay paralyzed. Without and control over his arms or legs, Oscar felt vulnerable and defenceless.

"Now, if you don't want me coming back and doing this again, you won't force Rick to give you money. In fact, you won't bother him or anyone else again. Alright?" Oscar whimpered, and nodded.

"Good." She smiled. Suddenly, there was a sound of whooshing air, and he heard another voice. "Maria, you done here?"

Maria, as hi attacker was named, nodded. "Yeah. Tall, dumb and ugly over here won't be bothering anyone anymore. Now, all we need to do is take care of Rick, right Trip?"

The other girl named Trip nodded. "Right. Let's go then. Rayne and the others are waiting.

With another whoosh sound, Rick was left on the concrete, all by himself.

-Back to B-High Idol, at the same time-

The lights dimmed again, and guitar could be heard in the background, as Rayne took up the mic, and immediately began singing.

"_Pain, without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel Pain than nothing at all…"_

The rest of the band immediately began to play, after the last word. After a brief instrumental, Rayne began to sing again, and it went back to only a guitar in the background

"_You're sick, of feeling down, you're not, the only one, I'll take, you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand"_

"_This life, is filled with hurt, when happiness, doesn't work, Trust me, and take my hand, when the lights go off, you'll understand…" _The band immediately joined in, with the instruments and singing every 'pain.'

"_Pain! Without love, Pain! I can't get enough, Pain! I like it rough, Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, Pain! Without love, Pain! I can't get enough, Pain! I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!"_

Once again, the song reverted to guitar. "_Anger, and agony, are better, than misery, trust me, and take my hand, when the lights go out, you'll understand…"_

Once again, the rest of them joined in.

"_Pain! Without love, Pain! I can't get enough, Pain! I like it rough, Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, Pain! Without love, Pain! I can't get enough, Pain! I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, rather feel pain!"_

"_I know!"_Rayne sang, and the band echoed her. _"I know, I know, I know,"_

"_I know that you're wounded,"_

"_You know! (You know, you know)"_

"_That I'm here to save you,"_

"_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you"_

"_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later"_

Once again, it reverted to one instrument, with the other's eventually joining in.

"_Pain, without love, Pain, can't get enough ,Pain, I like rough, 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like rough ,Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all ,Pain, without love, Pain, I can't get enough ,Pain, I like rough ,'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, Rather feel pain than nothing at all ,Rather feel pain!"_

The song finished with a flourish, as it hit the last beats

"Thank you Darklighter! Next up, is the Falconreach Females!" He said quickly, as he jumped off the stage before they could pull him off yet again. Running off to the side, he went to make his escape.

-Outside-

Rick laughed maniacally, as he ran into the parking lot. He had the money, so now, he could pay Oscar, not get killed, and live a semi-wealthy life.

Rick was nearly at his car, before someone tackled him. "Not so fast, Richard." The voice said calmly. Turning around, he saw someone wearing a cloak, the hood covering their faces. The only thing he could see, were the chocolate-amethyst eyes giving him a cool look.

"You're not getting away with that money, not if I'm here." They said.

Rick laughed in their face. "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Suddenly, a whole circle formed around him, all of people wearing cloaks.

"Richard, Richard, Richard." The one with the oddly coloured eyes chided. "You just want this the hard way, don't you? Well, I'm sorry I have to do this."

Slowly, she pulled a member in the circle towards him. Rick swallowed. No matter what, he wasn't going to give in to whatever torture they had in store.

-10 minutes later-

"Make it stop!" Rick screamed, nearly in tears, and he rocked on the floor, and the fetal position.

"Told you that would work." One of the cloaked people, with bright, emerald green eyes supplied. The chocolate-amethyst eyed one, rolled her eyes. "I was expecting him to break down, but not like this."

Looking over to Rick's source of torture, it seemed to be one of the cloaked people. They seemed to have black and silver-striped cat ears. But they weren't holding a weapon of any sort.

"SO anyways, that's what she says about it, but I don't think that's right do you like cheese toast I like cheese toast, it's cheesy and bready, but that would be cheese bread wouldn't it, and I think cheese bread is okay, but cheese toast is better and…"

"Make her shut up!" Rick sobbed in desperation, as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Give us the goods then, Rick." Another one demanded. Pulling out an envelope, he handed it to a sun-burned arm, who gave it to the person with the odd eyes.

"Thanks." The rest of them said in unison, as they dragged their still jabbering friend off. The person with the odd eyes stayed behind though.

"One last thing you need to do for me, Dick…"

"Anything!" He cried out.

-Back at B-High Idol –

As the Falconreach Females hit their last note (I couldn't think of a song, and I'm flipping TIRED, it's 3 in the morning!)The crowd burst once again into applause.

Everyone waited for Rick to come onstage. But he didn't. Instead, Valencia came out from the audience there instead.

"Due to an unfortunate accident, Rick will not be here for the rest of the night." She said. "YES!" Everyone, including the judges roared, as they pumped their fists in joy.

"He will, however, be back tomorrow, for the finals."

"Aww…."

"Anyways, now the judging!" She announced. All the bands cam onstage, as they waited for the results. "First up, is The Hands of Despair!"

As they lined up. Xenolord commented first.

"I like your choice of song. Catchy, and a surprise that Safiria sang instead of Maria."

"It was nice enough. Although, the high notes hurt my ears." Flame admitted.

"I think it was utter rubbish." DA commented in her faux British accent.

"Thank you for that, and next up Darklight-"

"Hey wait!" Flame called out. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What?"

"If I go in the middle….does that mean im the Paula?"

Xenolord and DA looked at each other, and shrugged. "I guess so."

Flame immediately threw herself into a hissy fit. "But I wanna clap properly!" She whined.

"Anyways!" Valencia announced over Flames cries, "Darklighter, your good to go."

Xenolord cocked his head. "It was a good performance. Keep it up."

"I give it a 10 out of 10!" Flame smiled at them, with a toothy grin.

"I give it 2 thumbs down." DA smirked at them. The crowd seethed at the reaction, until suddenly-

"WE LOVE YOU RAYNE!" The Anasi fanclub appeared again. Jumping from their seats, they pulled off their sweaters, to show matching ' I (heart) Rayne' T shirts. Screaming, they ran down from the audience, over to Rayne on the stage.

Rayne's eyes widened, as she quickly sprinted out of the nearest door. As soon as the fanclub managed to wriggle itself through, Lizzie ran after them, screaming

"Back off, she's mine!"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Valencia coughed. "Well, since half the band has just ran off, im sorry, but we must eliminate you from the competition." She said apologetically to Aria and Trip. They sighed, but shrugged, and sat down in the audience.

"Falconreach Females? Your next." Reens peered at Valencia. "Why do we need to be judges, if another band has already been eliminated?" Valencia just shrugged.

"Dunno. But that's the way it works." Turning away, she looked to the table. "Judges?"

"It was good, but next time, tone down the display. You nearly set the place on fire." He commented, as he pointed to the scorch marks all over the floor.

"Well, I say they ARE on fire!" Flame cheered excitedly.

"And im going to douse them out." DA stated. "That, was utterly retarded."

The crowd yelled at her, before she looked back and screamed at them "Oh shut up!"

* * *

As the last of the audience filed out, all the bands, (including Rayne and Lizzie, who had managed to get away from the fanclub, and the Falconreach Females who had been told of Rick's plan) went to the judges table.

"So you did do it, huh?" Maria commented, as she brushed some dust off of her shirt.

Xenolord nodded. "Yup. They should be giving us the money that Rick stole any moment now."

Everyone looked confused. "They?"

Suddenly, the doors to the stage swung open. There, were the people with the hoods and cloaks. (If you don't already know who these people are….see judge disclaimer.)

The bands moved over to give them some space, as they crowded around the table. A moment later, they pulled off their cloaks.

The bands (more specifically Trip, Lizzie, Felix, Natalya, Serras, Maria, and Rayne) as they saw the exact look likes of…well, Trip, Lizzie, Natalya, Serras, Maria, and Rayne. There were no differences, except they all seemed to be wearing armour, except for Look alike Felix, who was wearing white pants and a kitty cat shirt.

Doppelganger Rayne pulled a package out of her armour. "Here you go, there's the money."

DA nodded. "And the thug?"

"Taken care of." Doppelganger Maria grinned, as she cracked her knuckles, then gave Doppelganger Natalya a high five.

"Good, good." Xenolord praised. "What about Rick?"

"He's done. In fact, he was so traumatised by what happened to him, that he agreed to pay for all the bands 4th place and up to go on the vacation" Doppelganger Lizzie informed them with a smile.

"What did you do to him?" Flame asked questioningly.

Doppelganger Trip had been holding her hand over Doppelganger Felix's mouth. When she pulled it off,

"SO that's how it started, are you excited im excited its fun being excited, cause your being all excitedly and stuff like that and-" She stopped talking, as she saw the slightly ripped upholstery of a nearby chair.

"Nya!" She cried joyfully, as she pounced on it, and began to scratch at it with all her might.

Doppelganger Natalya and Doppelganger Serras immediately seized her arms, and pulled her back over to the group.

Everyone stared at her. Blinking, she cocked her head. "What?"

Doppelganger Serras shook her head. "Anyways, we'll be going now."

And they watched, as Doppelganger Rayne snapped her fingers, and a white ring of energy appeared, and they all ran through it.

Silence dominated the performance area. "Was that just-"

"You didn't. See. Anything." The judges quickly stated, as they picked up their things, and left before anymore questions could be asked.

Maria sighed as they left, but grinned. "So, we all might get to go on the trip, but I'm still sure as hell getting first."

Nythera smirked. "Hell right you are. Were gonna win!"

And once again, the battle of the bands was on.

* * *

Done! All done. Okay, and the finals are The Hands of Despair, and the Falconreach Females. Let's see who can win.


	12. Soul of Avalone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Maria, Natalya and Serras. Rayne, Lizzie and Trip belong to Dark Angel. Armorous, Shiro and Felix belong to Flame. Faust and Felix are actually co-owned by Flame and Dark Angel.

Author's Note: Those Final Fantasy Fans out there will have no problems visualizing Serras' outfit. No problem at all. Not a one...

Author's Second Note: Christina Agulera was good at one point, as was Justin Timberlake. Not so much anymore. Pity, really.

Notes: "_Those lyrics in Italics are sung. (Those in parenthesis are the back up singers) Lyrics in brackets are sung by all._"

* * *

Soul of Avalone

Twelve

Xenolord, Flame and Dark Angel took their places once more as BH Idol was starting. Maria and her band were tuning up, ready to go on stage once more, for the final time. Xeno had his laptop open and was typing something up. Dark Angel was writing something on a note pad, and Flame was listening to her MP3 Player. Rick took the stage once more, looking very skittishly at the crowd.

"Erm..." Rick started, looking around. "Before we continue with the Battle of the Bands, I would like to confess something. I was taking your money to pay off several... debts I racked up over the years..." The crowd erupted into several choice swear words, which died down after a while. "But after some... talking to by several... people, I have decided to not only return the money I have stolen, but to offer my sincere apologies for my actions." The audience muttered something generically, and Rick left the stage. Xenolord stood.

"And with that said, allow me to present; The Falconreach Females, in their rendition of: Hardware Store. Now, as a side note to all the bands, the finals for this competition are based, not only on your singing and playing abilities, but also your show. The better of a show you put on, the more I, DA and Flame will enjoy it. Costumes are always appreciated. Right then! Get to it!" he sat down and allowed Nyathera and all the others to go onstage. Nyathera was singing again. Maria could tell by the blue polo shirt and brown slacks she was wearing, with a nametag that read 'Hi, my name is Al'. The others were all wearing similar polo shirts and slacks, with name tags which read 'Hi, my name is Reens', 'Hi, my name is Maya', and 'Hi, my name is Serenity'. Xeno and the other judges looked over the contestants and began making notes. Play time, as far as judging was concerned, was over.

The music, which consisted heavily of saws sawing against wood, hammers hammering nails, and guitar filled the room. Nyathera stepped up and began almost immedietly.

"_Nothing ever (ever) happens in this town, feelin' low down, not a lot to do around here. Here I thought I would go right outta my mind until a friend told me the news_" The tune was nice, and Nyathera's voice was equally nice, but this song was really more of a guy's song. Xeno tried not to hold it against them, though. "_He said "(Hey!) You know that empty lot, right? Beside the gas station? Well somebody bought it and on the spot they're gonna build a shop where we can go buy bolts And screws!_" Nyathera took a quick breath and continued. Her hands were unrestricted from the microphone, as it was headset mounted. "_Since then I've been walkin' on air (air). I can barely brush my teeth or comb my hair! 'Cause I'm so excited and I really don't care. I've been waiting since last June! For this day to finally arrive! I'm so happy (happy) just to be alive 'cause any minute now I'm gonna be inside, well I hope they open soon!_" The smiled and continued.

"_I can't wait, no! (No, I) I can't wait! (Oh, when) When they gonna open up that door? I'm goin' (Yes I'm) Goin', I'm a-goin' to the. Goin' (Hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm going' to the HARDWARE STORE!_" There came another instrumental which, like the first, consisted of saws and hammers. Nyathera continued.

"_In my sleeping bag I camped out overnight, right in front of the store, then as soon as it was light out... I pressed my nose right up against the glass, you know, I had to be first in line. Gonna get me a flashlight and a broom... want a pair of pliers for every single room of my house. See those hacksaws? Very, very soon one'a them will be all mine!_." Nyathera smiled as the others took a quick breath.

"_Guys with nametags walkin' down the aisles. Rows of garden hoses that go on for miles and miles. Brand new socket wrenches in a plethora of styles, all arranged alphabetically! And they're doin' a promotional stunt there's a great big purple sign out front that says 'Every twenty-seventh customer will get a ball peen hammer free! I can't wait, no! (No, I) I can't wait (Oh, when?) When are they gonna open up that door? I'm goin' (Yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the. Goin' to the 9hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to he. Goin' (Hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the HARDWARE STORE! I can't wait, no! (No, I) I can't wait (Oh, when?) When are they gonna open up that door? I'm goin' (Yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the. Goin' to the 9hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to he. Goin' (Hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the HARDWARE STORE!_" There came another short instrumental. Most of the audience was clapping along. Xeno knew this song well, and was scoring very harshly. Even more harshly then DA, or even Flame.

Reens stepped up and smiled, looking around on an imaginary shelving unit. She sighed heavily and turned to the audience with a deep "Would ya look at all that stuff?" Nyathera was dancing about in place and preparing herself for the next part. She then began what she hoped would make someone smile.

"_They got: Allen wrenches, gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters, trash compactors, juice extractors, shower rods and water meters, walkie-talkies, copper wires, safety goggles, radial tires, BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidfiers, picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters, paint removers, window louvers, masking tap and plastic gutters, kitchen faucets, folding tables weather stripping, jumper cables, hooks and tackle, grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles, pesticides for fumigation, high-preformance lubrication._" She took a real quick breath. "_Metal roofing, water proofing, multi-purpose insulation, air compressors, brass connectors, wrecking chisels, smoke detectors, tire gauges, hamster cages, thermostats and bug deflectors, trailer hitch demagnetizers, automatic circumcisers, tennis rackets, angle brackets, Buracells and Energizers, soffit panels, circuit breakers, vaccuum cleaners, coffee makers, calculators, generators, matching salt an pepper shakers!_" She took another well deserved breath.

"_I can't wait, no! (No, I) I can't wait (Oh, when?) When are they gonna open up that door? I'm goin' (Yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the. Goin' to the 9hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to he. Goin' (Hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the HARDWARE STORE! I can't wait, no! (No, I) I can't wait (Oh, when?) When are they gonna open up that door? I'm goin' (Yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the. Goin' to the 9hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to he. Goin' (Hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the HARDWARE STORE! I can't wait, no! (No, I) I can't wait (Oh, when?) When are they gonna open up that door? I'm goin' (Yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the. Goin' to the 9hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to he. Goin' (Hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the HARDWARE STORE!_" She smiled, bowed and waved to the erupting crowd. They then left. Xeno and the others made some notes on their note pads.

"Alright then!" Dark Angel announced standing. "The three of us have judged the last band, and it's time to bring out The Hands of Despair!" The audience began applauding as Maria, Natalya, Safiria and Serras took the stage. Serras was dressed rather... interestingly. She was wearing a yellow string bikini with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. The scarf had red highlights towards the bottom. Her bikini bottom was covered by a brown miniskirt. Her hair was dyed blond and pulled into a mess of braids, spikes and the occasional careless strands. Beads adorned the braids and it was all kept in some facsimile of order by a headband. She wore no socks under her Velcro blue and white shoes. Maria, Safiria and Natalya began playing slowly.

"What an amazing time... What a family. How did the years go by? Now it's only me..." She began. Like Nyathera, she was wearing a headset mounted mike, which freed up her hands. Safiria and Natalya sung the next part.

"_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._" Maria jumped in with a 'La la la la la la la...' Serras started dancing around excentricly as she started singing.

"_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car, a scary conversation shut my eyes, can't find the brake. What if they say that you're a climber? Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone. Who really cares 'cause it's your life you never know, you could be great._" Safiria and Natalya picked up.

"_Take a chance 'cause you might grow._" Maria came in again with 'Oh... oh ohhh." The three others joined with Serras.

"_What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for? What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?_" Safiria and Natalya retreated, leaving Maria with:

"_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._" Safiria chimed in with: "_Take a chance you stupid ho._" Serras danced around a bit like a woman with feet that have been possessed by the spirits of Christina Agulera, Justin Timberlake and Little Richard all at the same time. She was running both hands through her hair and along her curves. Wolfblitzer made a visual attempt to divert his eyes.

"_Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself. You know it all by heart why are you standing in one place?_ _Born to blossom, bloom to perish. Your moment will run out 'cause of your sex chromosome. I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks._" Natalya leaned into the microphone with a 'For sure.' "_Life is short you're capable._" Safiria echoed with: 'Uh huh' Maria then came in with another 'Oh... oh ohhh.'

Serras was dancing again, this time, singing louder.

"_Look at your watch now! You're still a super hot female!_" The back up singers began advancing from the rear, just to sing better. "_You got your million dollar contract! And they're all waiting for your hot track!_" Safiria and the others began again.

"_What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for? What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?_" Serras began again, this time slowly. Her dancing slowed too, to a simple hip undulating.

"_I can't wait to go... back and do Japan... get me lots of brand new fans... Osaka, Tokyo... You Harajuku girls... Damn, you've got some wicked syle..._" Her speed incresed. "_GO! Look at your watch now! You're still a super hot female! You got your million dollar contract! And they're all waiting for your hot track!_" Safiria and Natalya joined for "_What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for? What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?_" Serras broke off, leaving Safiria and Natalya. _"What you waiting for?_" Natalya broke off, leaving Safiria for this last bit._ "What you waiting for?_" Maria came in and replaced the three.

"_Take a chance you stupid ho!_" Her sister joined in. "_Take a chance you stupid ho._" Serras came in one last time.

"What you waiting for?" She smiled, sweat visable on her brow. "What you waiting for?" Maria finished with two final "Take a chance you stupid ho" and it was over.

After the initial shock faded, the crowd exploded into a thunder of applause. The judges were writing once more on their pads. Flame stood when they were done.

"Alright! We have finished the judging, and will be giving our judgements! Falconreach Females? Please join The Hands of Despair on the stage, if you will." The four girls from Falconreach did as they were told. Serras was still sweating from her dance number. Xenolord stood as Flame sat.

"Now, as you might all already know, the Finals were judged under a forty point scale. Ten points could be allotted to each team under the four categories. The categories were: Visual Appeal, Song Choice, Song Execution, and Back Ups. Visual Appeal was determined by your costuming and coreography. Song Choice was determined by how well-suited the song was to you. Song Execution covered memorization and how much you looked to be enjoying yourself. And Back Ups was directly affected by how well-used your back up singers and vocalists were. We will give our breakdowns team by team. DA will go first. Angel?" Xenolord sat as DA stood, her pad in hand.

"Falconreach Females. Since you were up first, you receive your scoring first. For Visual Appeal, you were awarded seven points. While the costumes fit the song, they really weren't all that pretty to look at." Nyathera nodded. "For Song Choice, you were awarded nine points. Personally, I love this song, so you got my biased vote. For Song Execution, you were awarded nine points. And for Back Ups, you were awarded four. This song has so much untapped potential for your backs ups that you simply didn't utilize. Sorry." Nyathera and the others nodded. "I leave you with Flame for her rankings." DA sat and Flame stood, holding her pad.

"First off, I would like to say, that before this, I didn't much like Hardware Store, but I think you made me have a different outcome on it. Anyways, for Visual Appeal, I also awarded seven points for the same reasons as DA stated. For Song Choice, again, because I didn't like it, I originally awarded you no points, but then changed it to six. So, six points. For Song Execution, ten points. Perfectally executed in my book. And for Back Ups, I have to agree with DA. You could have used Reens, Maya and Serenity so much more, and you didn't. Four points." She sat as Xeno stood. He gripped his note pad.

"Well... It looks like I'm playing Simon today. For Visual Appeal, I gave you three points. The polo shirt and slacks were nice, they were just heavily... lacking." he cleared his throat. "For Song Choice. I gave you ten points." The four cheered. "Originally." He started. "I originally awarded you ten points, but then docked three. I can't remember why, now." Reens growled. "For Song Execution, zero points." Nyathera's mouth hung open. "For one simple reason, Mrs. Nyathera. You. Breathed. During that part after 'would you look at all that stuff', you were supposed to do it in one breath. You took a breath halfway through it, and that, effectively, killed your Execution score." Nyathera and Reens were poised to say something, but didn't. "And as for Back Ups... I gave you two points. The others were there... but dying in the back ground. Utilize your back-ups more, ladies." He grabbed DA and Flame's notepads as the offered them to him. "So, that means your total is Twenty Nine out of Forty from DA, Twenty Seven out of Forty from Flame, and a rather pathetic Twelve out of Forty from me. Total from the three of us is..." He did some math in his head quick. "Sixty-eight out of a total one-twenty possible. Better luck next time." He smiled coldly and sat, flipping the page. DA stood.

"Right. The Hands of Despair. Your turn. The scoring system is the same. For Visual Appeal, I awarded you nine points. Serras... just... damn! You stole the show. I took off a point because the others were dressed rather plainly. But not too much of a con. Great work!" She smiled. "For Song Choice, I originally awarded you eight points, because I'm not that much of a Gwen Stefani fan, but after that preformance, I changed it to ten. Fantastic, ladies!" Serras and the others smiled. "For Song Execution, I awarded eight points. The dancing was phenominal! And the outfit went along so well! And for Back Ups, I gave you a seven. You used Maria, Natalya and Safiria to quite an extent, but there were parts where you could have stuck them in again. Not too shabby though." She sat as Flame stood.

"I'm gonna get this in the open. I'm a Gwen Stefani nut. I won't lie. There is no way I could be happier with this. Tens down the line." Flame stated quickly and sat. Xenolord stood with his pad. He cleared his throat and looked at Serras dead in the eye.

"I won't lie. It could have been better. But not by much. For Visual Appeal, I awarded you nine points. I loved your outfit, Serras, but it was a little too... already used. Try changing it up a bit next time, hum?" She nodded at his critique. "As for Song Choice, I gave you a ten. I love Gwen Stefani, and this song too. Great work." Maria smiled. "For Execution, high eight, lower nine. I couldn't decide, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt, a nine. Where did you learn to dance, Serras?" Serras only blushed and diverted her eyes. "And for Back Ups, eight. Maria and the others, while used substantially, could be placed in other areas. But not too shabby. Hokay." He grabbed the pads of everyone else. "So, that brings DA's total to... thirty four out of forty, Flame's to forty out of forty, and mine up to thirty six out of forty. Overall is one ten out of one twenty." He sat down. "Dark Angel. Would you like the honors?"

"I most certainly would. Flame? Care to assist me?" Flame nodded and stood, taking the four plaques from behind the desk and approached the stage. They held two each and approached the appropate members of the Hands of Despair. "Hands of Despair. You are the champions of this year's Battle of the Bands. Congratulations!" The distributed the plaques to Maria, Safiria, Natalya, then finally to Serras. All four were smiling and talking. Nyathera shot Serras a very evil look. When the Gwen Stefani-look alike me the stare, Nyathera uttered something under her breath, then stormed off with the others.

"What the hell was that?" Flame asked. Xeno's ears piqued.

"A curse." He responded cooly. Serras looked at him

"'A curse'?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"A curse. I can't tell what kind of curse, but it's probably not pleasant. I know it wasn't a 'get rick quick' curse, due to the fact we, in the magical community, commonly call those miracles."

"Can you tell how bad?" Serras was almost begging. Xeno's hand went to his chin.

"Well, Curses come in a few types. There's the malicious curse. Those aren't really harmful as they are annoying. The bad curse, which do a little harm, but tend to go away in a week or so. The very bad curse, which deal moderate damage and stay for a month or two, and then there's the very, very bad curse. They deal tremendous amounts of damage, and never go away. Usually, the type of curse is identified by how long the caster spends reciting the curse. The malicious curses aren't meant to be casted on the fly, so they take some time to chant. Usually, and I don't mean to scare you, but curses the caster can whip out like that, are of the Very, Very Bad nature. I think you're in for a rough time, Serras." All the color drained from Serras' face. "But, luckily for you, your Defense Against Dark Magicks, Omens, Hexs and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse is here. If you sense any ill effects, do be sure to tell me immedietly. I can cure ninety nine percent of all curses."

"What about that one percent?" Serras asked. Xeno smiled and 'phft'd, waving it away.

"Please. That's the 'kill-you-for-even-thinkin-of-casting-this-curse' genre. If she casted one of those, we'd decend on her so fast, it would be like a fat man running to the fridge for a beer. Don't you worry."

"How are you so good?" Maria asked.

"Nyathera is Warlic's apprentice, yes?" Maria nodded. "Well, Warlic was mine at one point. I taught him everything he knows. He... uh... taught me a few things, too, but that's beside the point." He smiled and handed the four plane tickets. "Now, go have fun on your vacation!" They smiled and nodded, despite Serras' ill feeling.

-Two Days Later-

The vacation deal was for a two week stay at a hotel in paradies. They had gotten a room together with two double beds. Maria and Natalya, being sisters, took one bed. Serras and Safiria took the other. Maria had agreed to this arrangement under the conditions that Serras 'not even thinking about touching her Safiria.' Conditions Serras emphatically agreed to.

The four had gone to bed that night like nothing had happened. Well, three had gone to sleep. Serras couldn't find the energy to make herself fall asleep. Maybe this was the curse Nyathera had cast? Inabilty to Sleep? No. That would have just been annoying. It had to be something worse. Serras had passed Maria and Natalya's bed and came to the window over looking the beach. She smiled and turned back to the room, sitting on the chair. Her eyes fell on the sleeping Maria, and suddenly, she felt her cheeks flare. There came a heat from deep within her body that she couldn't identify. She felt herself get up out of the chair. She couldn't stop. It was like she was watching herself from the inside. She walked closer to Maria and knelt on the bed. She spent some time looking at her in the low light. Her seafoam hair was now a dark brown in the light. She felt her hand reach up and touch the top of her head. Her hair was soft and silky. She remembered Maria saying she washes her hair religiously, as Safiria seemed to like it soft. _Wonder what kind of conditioner she uses..._ Serras thought to herself as she continued to touch Maria's hair, thinking about her in ways she thought she never would._You're so beautiful, Maria._ She continued to think, smiling and running the backside of her hand down Maria's cheek. Maria was a hard sleeper. She rarely woke up in the middle of the night, and even then, it had to be a force five tornado, a category five hurricane, and a ten point oh earthquake all at the same time for her to awaken. She was in the clear. Serras grabbed the covers and pulled them away. Maria was in her sleep wear, a baby blue tanktop, which looked black in the light, with a little teddy bear on it which read 'Careful. I'm dangerously cute.' written across her D Cups.

Did she just_remember_ Maria's bra size? The younger Despair sister has always flaunted this to some of the guys, and even once or twice to Serras and Safiria (The only person who seemed to care was Wolfblitzer and Safiria.) Serras always made it a point to forget this information, but this time she remembered it. Why?

Serras pushed this useless thought to the back of her mind. It wasn't important the only thing that was important was Maria's body. Serras moved the covers farther away, fully exposing Maria. She registered the feeling, her arms gripping each other against the cold. Serras got closer and wrapped both arms around Maria's chest.

"Don't worry..." She whispered. "I'll keep you warm..." Serras smiled, kissing the unconcious Maria on her mouth, and action that, from anyone else except Safiria, would have been a death sentence. "Love..." She finished.

-END-

* * *

The Speaking of the Muses:

Xenolord: A while ago, I used to do these little Muses Speak sections, but I stopped. I think it's High-Time to bring them back. SO! Muses? What do you think?

Natalya: Nice. I loved the little song and dance bit but... Serras... and Maria... Ugh. Don't see it happening.

Maria: FIRE AND BRIMSTONE, XENOLORD! FIRE AND BRIMSTONE!

Xenolord: Whoa. Hostility.

Serras: Blushing. Beat red. Uh... I can't legally say anything.

Natalya: Enough from us, I think.

Xenolord: I agree. Maria is sharpening her sword...


	13. Side Effects of a Love Spell

This is short since someone coughDAcough kept on rushing me.

-Disclaimer- DA and I share Felix. Xenolord owns Serras, Maria and Natalya. I own Shiro, Faust and Armor. DA owns Rayne, Lizzie, and Trip. The rest isn't ours.

* * *

Side Effects of a Love Spell

Eight figures stood in a dark room. The only source of light came from a single hanging light bulb over a wooden table. A sophisticated voice broke the silence.

"As you know one of the judges tipped us off that Nyathera…" A clawed hand threw a folder with a picture of Nyathera giving a death glare at an unknown person on the table. "…had placed a curse on subject A." It threw another folder but this time it had a picture of Serras talking to what seems to be Natalya.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" questioned the tallest of the eight.

"Simple, we must go to the resort they are staying at, La été de l'amour…" Once again it threw a folder on the table a picture of a marvelous hotel with palm trees surrounding it. "…and follow subject A for any indications of unusual behavior." Suddenly a bright flicker erupted and calmed to reveal that the eight people were Armor, Trip, Aria, Shiro, Rayne, Faust, Lizzie and Felix. They stood in a grand marble room with paintings of various things hanging and a giant wooden double doorway.

"Zander, do you have to spoil the fun?"

"Well, I wouldn't call standing in the dark mimicking a cheap detective movie is fun." He replied with amusement.

"So have you come to tell us something or just to criticize my meeting?"

"I have in fact Mistress Faust your private jet has arrived to take you to La été de l'amour."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

"So are we suppose to go now or what?" Shiro questioned bored of how things went.

"Why yes." Faust opened the double doorway revealing a shiny, black jet plane with the imprint Underwood Inc. on the side.

"Jumping cheese on a Sunday, would ya look at that?!" Felix exclaimed as they boarded the plane. Once the passengers where ready the jet shook merrily then took off.

"Are we there yet?" Felix asked.

"No." Rayne replied.

"How bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"…now?"

"No! Can't you stay quiet for five minutes?" Rayne yelled. Felix was taken back but soon gotten over it by making a popping noise with her mouth. _Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Po-_

"Felix shut up!" Rayne was at the stage where she would practically rip her hair out.

"But I'm booooored."

"Then shut the hell up and listen to the music!" Rayne took a pair of headphones and snapped it onto Felix's ears.

"Nyaa! My ears are sensitive!!!"

-Two hours later-

After two long painful hours with Felix the gang started to shuffle off the plane.

"Now remember we must be unseen. Also there is a minor detail that I forgot to tell you."

"Really what it is?" Felix inquired enjoying the Hawaiian scenery.

"We're staying at my villa instead of the hotel. Not to mention that only two people can keep an eye on Serras because eight is way to big a number so pair up. Ah here we are!" They glanced at the small villa. It had colourful flowers in the flower bed and was painted bleach white. The La été de l'amour could be seen looming over the small house.

"The rest of us will stay here when we get spying but we should move out now who would be the first to volunteer?" Faust looked around the group. "Fine I guess Felix and I would go first."

-With Serras-

Ever since the incident with Nyathera Serras had been feeling a bit strange well that was an understatement. Every time Maria walked into the room her heart would flutter and butterflies banged her stomach. It was ten times as worse when Maria talked to her although she didn't show any of these symptoms it was obvious that Serras was falling head over heels for Maria.

"Serras are you ok?" Maria asked. She was wearing a two-piece green bathing suit that complimented her hair. That didn't help Serras one bit luckily they were at the beach so she had an iron clad excuse.

"Yeah I think the sun is getting to me I'll just stay in the shade for a while."

"Suit yourself." Maria shrugged but then ran off to join Natalya and Safiria in a game of monkey in the middle. Suddenly Serras felt a weird sensation like someone was watching her. She looked around but spotted nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey I'm gonna go back to my room!" Serras walked/ran to their room. They had a pretty nice suite. A beautiful view of the beach through the two floor window but the only thing was that a palm tree was obstructing some parts of the scenery. A knock interrupted Serras from her daydreaming.

"Room service!" cried a voice.

"Coming!" unbeknown to Serras something was in the tree.

"Felix did you write that down?" Faust whispered from the branch of the tree.

"Felix?" Faust looked back to find Felix playing with a cat?

"Why is there a cat there?" Faust inquired.

"I dunno I think its one of the guests." She laughed, as she played with the cat. "It's so cu-AH IT BIT ME!!!" Felix stumbled and fell off the tree with a loud thud.

"Felix get back up he-OH ELEMENTAL LORDS STAY AWAY!!" The cat suddenly pounced causing Faust to fall off backwards onto Felix.

"Ow…"Felix groaned.

"What was that?" Serras asked herself but excused it and continued to stare out the window. At that precise moment Safiria barged in the room.

"Serras you should have been there! Maria tried to get the ball but she slipped and fell face first into the water!" A tinge of envy consumed her but she gave a little fake laugh.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah but it was funny!"

-Back with Faust-

"We switch now!" Faust yelled when they arrived at the villa. Looking at her and Felix, they were badly scratched and bleeding in some places.

"What happened to yo-" Trip was cut off by Felix. "Don't ask… it's too horrible!"

"So who's going next?" Faust spoke regaining her enthusiasm.

"We'll go!" Lizzie shouted.

"But Liz I don't want to…" Rayne protested.

"Rayney! It'll be fun!"

"Fine."

"Oh, and before I forget…" Faust coughed. "I had a little reinforcement brought in. Although some of them might not know they are."

"Who did ya get?" Everyone asked her.

A cheery voice came through the window. "Hi guys!"

Everyone ran to the window, to see Blaze, in his trademark bandana, carrying a bunch of suitcases. Behind him, were the Falconreach Females.

* * *

Heh, heh I used a Shrek2 scene. XP


	14. Too Late

Too Late

Mkay, so here's the next chapter of Battleon High. Hope all of you are enjoying it!

Yeah, and the opening…I always want to have a different opening, that has the serious-ness, or fluffy-ness, or intro, before I do the thing that's really what I had planned on doing. So yeah.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, and Blaze. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Flame owns Shiro, and Armor. Flame and I both own Felix and Faust.

* * *

Rayne sighed as she sat down in one of the benches at Faust's villa. Their little recon hadn't brought that much information (in fact, it turned out to be a complete failure, because they had fallen out of the cart that they were hiding in, while watching Serras), and they still didn't know the effects of Nyathera's curse.

Normally, Rayne wasn't so superstitious. But this was a different case. Serras had been cursed by an actual magic user, and she was trained from her own math teacher, who she didn't know was a powerful user himself until Mr. Lord had told them at the last round of the competition.

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed again.

"Penny for your thought's?"

Rayne nearly jumped at the voice. Turning, she saw a familiar brunette, with messy corkscrew pigtails and glasses.

"Oh, it's you."

Maya quirked an eyebrow, and moved away from the doorframe. Walking the distance between them, she plunked herself down beside Rayne.

"What's wrong?"

Rayne looked away. "Nothing."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Please, don't lie,"

Rayne smirked at her. "How could you tell?"

"Well…" Maya cocked her head. "You get this same look on your face that Nythera gets whenever she's got something on her mind. And, your rocking back and forth in your seat, which she also does."

"Really?" Rayne looked down, and so that she was indeed swaying to and fro.

Maya nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. Nearly the exact same face and the exact same habit."

"Speaking of Nythera…" Rayne looked at her. "How come you're with her anyways? No offence, but you two don't really look like the type that would…."

"Go for each other?" Maya finished with a wry smile. Rayne nodded.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we weren't at the start. Heck, over at Falconreach, we didn't even know each other existed.." Maya stated with a reminiscing smile on her face.

"But then one day…"

-x Maya's flashback x-

"_Come on baby, let me show you what a thrill it is to be with a man." The guy snickered, as he forced Maya against the wall in the alleyway. It was getting dark, and she wanted to make it home in time._

"_Let me go!" She yelled, as he forcefully grabbed her arms, and held her still._

"_Why do you want to be a dyke, when there are people like me around?" He crooned, as he leaned down, and grabbed her chin, trying to force her to kiss him._

"_I said, LET ME GO!" She screamed as loud as she could, as she reared her head back, and head butted him._

_The guy let go of her momentarily, as she pulled back, holding his head in pain. Maya turned to run out of the alley, but just as she was close to the street, she felt a strong pain coming from her ankle. Looking around, the man had tackled her, and grasped her by there._

'_That HURT you little skank!" He snarled at her, and removed his painful grip from her ankle, only to place it onto her wrist, even stronger than before. He quickly threw her up against the wall._

_She struggled to break free, but the man was putting much more fore into it this time. "If you had just stayed still, you wouldn't have been hurt." He smirked cruelly, as he stared into her eyes._

"_Too late for that now though." He grinned evilly, as he began to lean in. Maya closed her eyes, to stop the tears from escaping._

_Suddenly, the man stopped. Maya opened her eyes, and through the tears, she saw the man staring to the side. Following his vision, she saw a figure there. The lights from the street were bright, and it cast a shadow on the figure. Just enough shadow so that she couldn't see their face. But she could definitely tell that the figure was female._

"_Let her go." She said quietly. The man smirked, and pulled Maya away from the wall, so that she was pressing against him._

"_Sorry missy, but she and I are having a party for two. Come back another time."_

_The unknown girl shifted, and crossed her arms. "Yes, well, I was always one to ignore what people told me to do."_

_Suddenly, Maya found herself on the ground, as the man was knocked back. Groaning, he got up, rubbing his cheek. Looking at the girls' fists, she saw that the girl had pulled studded wristbands over them._

"_You…" The man seethed. He went into a cheap fighting stance, and ran at her. The girl simply sidestepped him, and he ran right into a bunch of trashcans._

_After watching all of that, Maya saw that the girl who had saved her was coming to her. Fearing for her life, Maya tried to get up and run, but promptly fell. _

_The figure watched her attempts, and shook her head. Maya closed her eyes, waiting for her beating._

_She felt nothing. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was staring back into bright aquamarine eyes._

"_Careful. Where did he hurt you?" The girl questioned. Swallowing thickly, Maya answered. "My ankle, and my wrists." The girl quickly examined the mentioned spots. Maya could tell it was bad, by the frown on her face._

"_Look…these will definitely leave marks. I don't think you can make it home tonight." Suddenly, the girl grabbed her, pulled her up, and slipped her own arm over her shoulders._

"_What're you…"_

"_My place isn't that far from here. You can stay there tonight.'_

_Maya opened her mouth to protest, but the girl put a finger on her lips, shushing her. "Don't."_

_Maya felt the need in her to protest slipping away. "Alright." She whispered._

_There was silence as they began to walk out of the alley. Until Maya turned her head and looked at her saviour._

"_Thanks for saving me. I'm Maya."_

_The girl didn't say anything for a moment, but she smiled._

"_Nythera."_

-x End flashback x-

As Maya finished her tale, Rayne couldn't do anything but gawk. "So, she saved you from attempted rape?"

Maya nodded. "Yup. We became friends after that, and then it wasn't long until…Well, you know what I mean."

Rayne shook her head. "That's…wow."

"I know." Maya took off her glasses, and began to wipe at them. "You two are really alike ya know."

Rayne blinked. "I'm still not sure how…unless you mean the odd eye-colours."

Maya rolled her eyes, and playfully swiped at Rayne.

"That, and the fact that you both are real confident. You don't seem to worry too much about the future, and you make sure that you put everything you can into what you're doing."

"I'm worrying right now, about something actually." Rayne admitted quietly. Maya smiled, and put a hand on her back.

"There's no use to worry right now. I'm sure whatever it is will be solved in due time."

Rayne's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Worrying now, will just slow you down. Don't think about it, and just have fun."

Rayne smiled at her. "Thanks Maya."

"No problem. That'll be 20 bucks."

"What the hell?!"

Serras sat boredly at a small picnic table, outside of the hotel. The vacation package they had won wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. Especially since Maria was with Safiria most of the time.

The redhead sighed. She just couldn't get Maria out of her head, and she didn't know why anymore. At the start, she had just blamed it on the fact because she wasn't too used to the hot temperatures, but after a while, she knew that couldn't be it.

"Hey, Serras!"

Serras jerked out of her thoughts, and looked over to where the voice was coming from. She could suddenly hear her heart pounding, as she saw Maria waving frantically while walking towards her.

Maria sat herself across from Serras, and grinned. "And how's my favourite Serras doing today?" Serras fought down the blush, and managed to comment dryly, "I'm the only Serras you know dork."

"True." Maria nodded. Serras coughed, and looked around. "Why isn't Safiria with you?" She asked, with a nearly unnoticeable hint of glee in her tone. Luckily for Serras, Maria didn't notice.

"Oh, she's back at the room, catching up on her sleep." Maria said, as she sighed wistfully. "Too bad; I wanted to see that little show the people on the island put on with her here, and I already got the tickets for today." She paused, and sighed again. Looking over to Serras, she then smiled brightly. "But hey, you wanna go instead? I'm sure she won't mind."

Serras wanted to jump up, and start to dance for joy. Instead, she shrugged. "Sure."

"Let's go then!" Maria cheered, as she grabbed Serras by the wrist and dragged her away.

Back at Faust's villa, Shiro was watching Serras through a telescope, from the rooftop. "Odd…she seems to be acting a little differently with Maria around." He mumbled. Armor and Blaze were arm wrestling behind him. "So, what do you think this means?" Blaze asked casually, as he pushed against Armor.

"I'm not sure…" Shiro muttered. "But I guess we'll have to watch her more. Come on you two, let's go and follow them!" Perked up by the thought of being sneaky, he excitedly ran backwards, and tripped over Blaze and Armor's linked hands.

"HOLY CRAP!" He screamed, as he backed into a chimney behind him, and tripped over it. Blaze and Armor rushed over, and grabbed one leg each just in time. Unfortunately, Shiro was suddenly stuck inside the chimney.

"Get me out!" He panicked, wiggling against the stone of the chimney, causing some of the soot trapped in there to fall down.

"Shut up!" Rayne growled, as Felix jumped beside her, up and down on the couch, singing the meow mix jingle. "Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow-"

Felix stopped, as she saw the soot fall down in the chimney. Rayne got up from her seat, and went to examine the fireplace. "The wind probably knocked it down." She said calmly.

Then, some more soot fell. "Or maybe not." Rayne said lamely. Felix gasped, and pulled Rayne up, so she was standing straight.

"Rayne…I hear footsteps, and chimney soot is falling. Do you know what this means?" She whispered to her. Rayne shook her head.

"SANTA IS HERE!" She screamed into Rayne ear. Felix began clapping, and jumping up and down excitedly. She gasped again, in realization. "Quick! Pretend your asleep!" She pushed Rayne down so she was sitting on the couch, and sat down herself, leaning her head onto Rayne's shoulder, and pretending to snore. Rayne gave a disgusted noise, and pushed Felix off of her.

"Okay Shiro, get ready!" Blaze called out. "1…..2…..3!" Armor and Blaze tugged hard, and a soot-covered Shiro came flying out of the chimney, screaming, as he went over the roof.

Armor and Blaze winced every time they heard one of his many pain filled cries. Blaze sucked air in through his teeth. "That's gonna leave a mark." He scratched his head through his bandana, while Armor peered over the side of the roof.

"Shiro, since you're already down there, can you get some new people to watch Serras?" He called. Shiro groaned from his place in the bush he had landed in, but gave a weak thumbs up.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Serras said mildly, as they walked away from the performance space. They did all sorts of tricks, even fire breathing. "Yeah, for you." Maria grumbled, as she felt around her head, to make sure that there were no more singed hairs.

"Your own fault for getting too close to the performers." Serras smiled. She had to admit that Maria was pretty cute when she was upset. '_What the hell?_' She thought to herself, shaking her head slightly. Maria stopped grooming herself, as she looked to Serras. "Anything wrong?"

Serras looked back to her, and all questioning thoughts suddenly disappeared. "Everything's fine." She said, smiling brightly. Maria gave her a wary look, but seemed to accept the answer. "Let's go back to the hotel now." She suggested, as they reached the street leading up to the hotel.

"Why don't we get something to eat first?" Serras said quickly. Maria shrugged. "Sure. Let's go get Nat and Safiria, and then-"

"Oh, but I'm sure they're still sleeping." Serras interrupted. Never before had she wanted to be alone with Maria so badly. Maria shrugged again. "I guess you're right." She agreed. "Let's go then."

Trip and Aria looked away from the newspapers they were hiding behind, to watch Maria and Serras walk down the street. Aria turned to Trip. "You know, I honestly don't think anything is wrong with Serras anymore." She admitted. Trip nodded. "Yeah, I know. Maybe we were just paranoid. I mean come on, our math teacher, a magic user? That's got to be the most stupid thing I ever heard!"

-Somewhere else…-

Warlic sneezed suddenly. Rubbing at his nose with his sleeve, he shrugged. "Must be the dust." He said, as he watched the success of the floating spell, through his old chairs flying around the room.

-Back at the island-

"Anyways, we better get back to the Villa, before we missed dinner." Trip finished. Aria smiled in agreement, and they headed back.

"Were back!" Trip yelled, as she bounded over to the set dinner table, and took a seat. Aria skipped in close behind her, and sat down next to her.

"Did you find anything?" Shiro asked, eating what was on his plate with some difficulty, seeing as how it still felt like there were many little branches poking into his arm from earlier.

"Nope." Aria answered, as she took a plate, and got some of the food already on the table. "But I think we should quit the spying on Serras."

Everyone at the table stopped eating. "Why?"

"Well, it doesn't look like anything is wrong with her." Aria started out slowly. "And look what's happened; at least one person of each team has gotten hurt watching her.

Everyone at the tables' eyes flickered to Rayne, who rubbed at her injured knee absent mindedly, Faust and Felix, who were still scratched up pretty bad from the cat attack, and Shiro, who was covered in band-aids. "Your right." Faust agreed suddenly.

Everyone nodded. Rayne got up, and cleared her throat. "All those who want to abandon the mission, say aye!"

"Aye!" Everyone shouted. Rayne smiled, and sat down again. "The curse was probably a fluke." Felix snickered at Rayne's words. "If Nythera can cast spells, she's not really good at it, is she? I mean look, unless her spell was to make us hurt ourselves, it obviously didn't work."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Felix winced, and slipped down lower in her seat, as Nythera stomped over to her, with Maya, Reens, and Serenity tagging along.

"What did you say." She hissed, as she grabbed Felix by her shirt collar, and brought her dangerously close to her face. Felix gulped.

"W-well, I just said maybe your spell wasn't working, since Serras didn't seem different."

Nythera threw the hyper cat demon back into her chair, and snorted.

"It IS working, just so you know. My spell wasn't' to hurt her, it was so she'd fall in love with Maria, and mess up her and Safiria's relationship!" Nythera smirked boldly, smiling to herself. There was a sound behind her. Turning around, she saw her band mates, glaring at her, with Maya looking the angriest.

"That explains why she was a bit funny around Maria!" Faust and Shiro exclaimed. Everyone, meaning Trip, Aria, Lizzie, Blaze, Shiro, Armor, Rayne, Faust, and Felix jumped from the table. "We have to tell her before something happens!" Lizzie exclaimed.

They quickly ran from there, out of the front door. Nythera sighed in relief, and was about to go to the table and eat what was left, but stopped suddenly, as she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

Looking behind her, she saw Maya, scowling. "No food for you. We have to follow them." She muttered darkly. Nythera eeped, and nodded.

"Get up."

Safiria heard faintly. Raising a pale arm, she swatted at whoever was shaking her. "Not now Maria, we can see it later…"

"Yes, well, I'm not Maria."

Safiria's eyes shot open, and she turned around, to see Natalya standing above her. "Sorry.' She yawned out, as she raised her arms above her head and stretched. "So, where's Maria?"

"Dunno." Natalya shrugged. "Serras isn't here too. I guess they went out for dinner or something."

"Let's go find them then." Safiria said, as she finished her stretches. Natalya nodded, and they headed out of the room.

"Thanks for that back there." Maria grinned at Serras, as they walked along the street. "No problem." Serras answered mildly. Once they had finished their dinner, the total was more than Maria had at the moment. Luckily, Serras still had some money with her. "What did you do with your money anyways?"

"Well, Safiria and I went souvenir shopping." Maria said sheepishly, scratching at the back of her head. Serras felt a pang of jealousy hit, and flash over her face. Quickly, she covered it up with a roll of the eyes. "You spend an awful lot on her." In her mind, Serras was wishing she could go souvenir shopping with Maria.

The lamplights on the side of the streets began to flicker on. Maria and Serras decided to take a shortcut through the grassy park thing, to get to the hotel room faster.

"Hurry up!" Maria urged Serras, as she was lagging behind her. Serras huffed, and rolled her eyes, but stopped, to stare upwards. "What now?" Maria sighed. Serras didn't say anything, just pointed upwards.

Maria gasped, as she looked up. The clear sky, with a few clouds in sight, one convering the moon, and plnty of stars, way more stars than she ever thought there was, were twinkling above her. It surprised her. She was used to seeing the near starless sky back in the city. Here, it was so much like the city, yet different. And the stars were a nice touch.

"Beautiful, aren't they." Serras said, breaking the silence. Maria silently nodded.

"There are so many of them, and it makes you feel small." Maria nodded in agreement, again. There was silence between them yet again, before Serras opened her mouth, an said in an almost inaudible voice-

"But not when I'm with you."

Maria snapped her head down, to look at Serras. "W-what?" She asked, shocked.

"When I'm with you, I never feel small." Serras continued. Suddenly, she couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. The words seem to come, effortlessly, and she couldn't stop them.

"You always make me feel special." Serras declared, as she advanced toward Maria. Maria backed up a bit. "Serras, I'm sorry, but I can'-"

Maria never finished her sentence, because at that moment, Serras came to a stop in front of her, and put a finger on her lips.

At that moment, Rayne and the others came near them, in the park. The cloud that was hanging near the moon suddenly passed over, and a hushed gasp was heard, as they saw Serras, in slow motion, lean up, and kiss Maria.

"Too late." Lizzie mumbled, as the moonlight shone down on the two.

And right behind Maria and Serras, were two people, standing, shocked, arms up in a frozen greeting.

Natalya and Safiria.

* * *

Cliffie! Sorry, but I really wanted it to end this way. So what will everyone do now? Well, that's up to Xenolord. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Not Helping

Disclaimer: Standard "Battleon High" disclaimer. I do not own "Bible Black".

Author's Note: I am physically FORCING myself to write this Shojen-Ai section, so bear with me.

* * *

Not Helping

Fifteen

Xenolord stood over a table with several vials and bottles around him with various liquids in them, and a large, black leather bound book before him. He had the book open at about the middle page. He began reading some of the text.

"_Zazas, Zazas. Nasatanada Zazas! Maleficos non patieris vivere... Qui coierit cum iumento morte moriatur... Qui immolat diis occidetur praeter domino soli... Atah... Malkuth...V'geborah... Ahtetragrammaton..._" Before he could get the last word out, Dark Angel burst into the room and turned the light on.

"What'cha doin'?" She asked rather abbruptly.

"Sweet mother of god and and Windows! Don't do that!" He called, spinning around and placing his hands on the desk so she couldn't see what he was doing. He breathed heavily before continuing. "I'm not doing anything. Go away. I'm busy." He turned back to the table and flipped a page.

"How can you be busy... but not doing anything?" She asked, unconvinced.

"I'm BUSY doing NOTHING! Now go away." He finished. She shrugged and complied. He sighed. "Too close. Now, where was I? Ah, yes." He inhaled before speaking again. "_Zazas..._" Before he even began the door opened.

"XENO!" Flame called. Xenolord jumped three feet in the air.

"Holy sweet mother of satan and a Macintosh! Don't freakin' DO that!" He emphasized.

"What'cha doin'?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what I told DA. Nothing. Now go away, and leave me to my nothing... ing... Nothinging? Is that a word? Dunno." He turned back to the table, but Flame wasn't as easily turned as DA.

"No, Nothinging is not a word. What are you doing?"

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g." He repeated.

"Don't lie."

"I'm reciting a spell to make the woman of my dreams dance naked before my very eyes. There happy?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Not really. What are you doing?"

"GAWD! I'm trying to reverse that curse Nythera put on Serras! GAWD!"

"See? Was that so hard to say?" She looked under his arm at the book. "What's this?"

"Uh..." He began, reading her stare. He slammed the book shut and tucked it under his jacket. "A book I found in the library. Nothing too powerful."

"Oh? Can I see?"

"Uh... can you see... uh... NO! No, you can't!" He stammered.

"And why not?"

"Because... uh... be...because... uhm... crap... because... I told the librarian that I wouldn't damage it in any way."

"I'm not gonna damage it, I just wanna see it."

"Can't sorry. Terribly busy, do give DA my regards, buh bye now." He tried to push Flame out, but she grabbed the book from under his jacket and looked at it. The black leather cover was decorated with an upside down star in a circle of runes. It was held shut with a heavy chain with the Star of David on the end.

"Xeno..." She muttered, her hands shaking. "Do you know what this book is?"

"Uh... I plead the fifth?" He smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is the Bible Black! Do you know how _dangerous_ and inherently _evil_ this book is?!"

"I'd say no, but that would be a lie..." He replied, pointing to her.

"Do you know what kind of havoc this book can wreak?!" She continued.

"Uh... fire, brimstone and devil worship?" He guessed.

"Yes! That's exactly correct! Devil Summoning is what this is for!"

"YES! Yes, I know that, BUT, it also has some interesting love curses in it. I'm using it for research, and maybe if I preform these spells _backwards_, they'll undo Nyathera's curse!" He explained taking the book from her.

"While you're intentions are good, you're not very bright for using this book, ya know. There are consequences for even _opening_ this evil book. Consequences beyond your imagination!"

"Flying Pigs with Molotovs burning down Burger King drive-thru's?" He asked, smiling.

"Cute. But no. We're talking about public humiliation, sodimization, and down-right rapes happening left and right."

"Which is why you preform the spells _in reverse!_ That way that doesn't happen!" He smiled again.

"Fine... But I wanna watch you. Make sure you don't screw up."

"Okie dokels!" He smiled, getting back to work. He picked up a small, human shaped paper doll with the letter 'N' written in blood on the chest. He began making gestures and the doll disappeared into thin air. He teleported a few more paper dolls away, two with an 'S' on their chests, one with an 'M'. He smiled at his handy work. He opened the book and began speaking again.

"_Zazas, Zazas. Nasatanada Zazas! Maleficos non patieris vivere... Qui coierit cum iumento morte moriatur... Qui immolat diis occidetuer praeter domino soli... Atah... Malkuth...V'geborah... Ahtetragrammaton... Eihor!_" He stopped, a grim visage on his face. "Uh... oh..." He spoke, turning to Flame very slowly. A wide smiled crossed his face as several worried sweatdrops ran for freedom down his face.

"**What. Did. You. Do.**" She asked very firmly. Xenolord just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh... hehe... Um... Ya see, the thing is..." Flame grew large teeth, increased three times in size and her eyes burst into flames.

"_**WHAT DID YOU DO, XENOLORD?!**_" She asked very threaningly.

"I... uh... think I made it worse..." He smiled and closed the book very slowly.

-Vacation! Faust's Penthouse-

Rayne and Lizzie sat on the roof of the building looking down at the window to Maria's room with a huge, space-grade telescope. She spied as Maria shut the blinds, mouthing something inaudible.

"So. Anything new or interesting?" Lizzie asked. Rayne grunted and shook her head, pulling her eye away from the eyepeice.

"Nope. It's just Maria and in the room. Serras, Safiria and Natalya left." Lizzie made a 'psh' sound and walked to the door. "Going downstairs?" She asked.

"Yea. Need to use the little spies' room. Want something from the kitchen while I'm down?" She asked, poised with her hand on the door.

"Yea. Could you get me an apple please? I'm starving." Lizzie smiled and went down, the door slamming shut behind her. The moment the door closed, it opened again.

"Anything?" A voice asked behind her.

"Nada. " Rayne replied. She heard the voice, which she connected to Faust, sigh heavily.

"Damn. When is anything going to happen?" Rayne felt something wrong with her. Something was rubbing against her. It was wet, whatever it was. She stood from the telescope and began searching herself. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno. I just feel weird..." She replied, reaching into her bra, pulling a little crumpled piece of paper out. There was a red smear on it, but she couldn't tell what the smear was. "Huh. That must have been it." She muttered, tossing it over the building. "Wonder how it got in there..." She smiled, looking back into the telescope. "Lizzie must have done it. Such a tease." As the paper fell, the red liquid separated from the paper, leaving the impression of an F on it.

Lizzie hummed a little song as she looked around for an apple for Rayne. She smiled as she found them, high on the counter to keep them out of Felix's reach. She took it from the basket and dusted it off on her chest and peeling the little paper sticker off. She went to the fridge and filled a glass with water from the door and began going back up.

"Anyone seen Felix?" Shrio asked from the couch.

"I think she followed Faust up to the roof to check on Rayne." Blaze replied. Shiro turned the channel again on the TV. Lizzie smiled and began ascending the stairs to the roof. When she finally arrived, a horrifying sight met her eyes.

"I'm back R-" She began, freezing. Rayne was lying on the roof, with Faust on top of her and Felix beside her. All three had discarded their clothes across the roof. They were engaged in acts of love, each one doing their own thing. Her grip on the glass and apple loosened and the pair fell to the ground breaking on contact. Her jaw hung loose and free as she stared at the sight before her. How could Rayne cheat on her? With Faust and Felix no less? Faust, she could understand what Rayne would see in Faust. Rich, pretty, smart, calm. She's the girl of everyone's dreams. But FELIX?! Of all people, FELIX?! Felix was everything NO ONE wanted in a girl. Clumsy, loud, ditzy, and most importantly, destructive. How would she, Rayne, cheat on her, Lizzie, with a rich goddess and a loudmouth beggar?

She stood stunned, barely able to control her respiration. She tried to form words, but her mouth moved independently of her larynx, and no words escaped.

"Rayne..." She finally managed to speak. Tears grouped up and readied each other for a revolt against the eyes and cheeks, and began their journey to the floor. "Why...?" She asked. Rayne, oblivious to Lizzie's presence, continued to please Faust and Felix. "Wh... Why..." She asked again, her arms slapping her face as she ran out, crying a river and sobbing the Nile.

-Penthouse. Living Room-

Shiro, his eyes plastered to the TV, heard the crying before he saw it's source. He looked around (Halfway through a 'Mr. Clean' commercial) before he finally came to the door to the roof. The wooden portal exploded, the water flowing through like it was the Hoover Dam shattering. The figure of Lizzie, drowning in her own tears, ran from the door and made a bee-line for her room, the door slamming shut, several crystal shot glasses falling, safely, to the carpeted floor. He heard the door key lock activate and the bolt slide across, then heard a dull thump. He guessed Lizzie had either thrown herself on her bed, or onto the floor, whichever was closer at the time. Her tears could still be heard, even through the thick wood door.

"What... the crap, dude?" Shiro asked, looking at the door with confusion. "What got into her? She was happy as a lark a minute ago, and now she's a fire hydrant with a sledgehammer leak... What gives?" (For those who don't know, a Sledgehammer leak is a leak you get after giving a hydrant a good whack with a sledgehammer.)

"Dunno. Maybe she saw something... shocking..." Armor muttered. Armor walked to the door and pressed his ear to it. He began making out some cognitive words through her sprinkler-like tears, but only a few.

"WHY!? HOW?! HOW WOULD YOU!?!??"She shouted. "AND WITH FELIX AND FAUST OF ALL PEOPLE!?!??" She continued. Armor exhaled rather shocked.

"Burned..." He muttered. He heard Shiro walking up behind him. "See if you can talk some...sense..." He turned around and came face to face with a smiling Shiro. "What? Did you finally get that joke I told you last week?" He asked. Shiro shook his head. Armor looked down to see a small piece of paper gripped in his hand. Blood was leaking through his fingers. "Dude... you okay? You cut yourself?" Again, Shiro shook his head. "Then what is it?" Shiro dropped the scrap of paper and gripped Armor's shoulders with both hands. "DUDE?! Dubya tee eff?!" He called, trying to shake him off. Shiro stepped closer and inched behind Armor's neck with his hands, effectivly trapping him in an embrace. "Dude, let the hell go of me, or I swear to GOD you will regret it!" He shouted. Shiro shook his head once more and leaned in, kissing Armor. Armor started out with a seething hatred, but that soon dissolved. As if some spell took him over, he felt... something for Shiro. Something... romantic...

Completely taken over, Armor wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist and returned the kiss.

-The Diner. Ten minutes away-

Safiria was a wreck. She was gripping Natalya's neck so tight with her arms that the eldest Despair had problems breathing.

"Shh..." Natalya hushed, rubbing Safiria's back. "I'm sure something's just... horribly wrong... or this is some sick dream..."

"I don't have nightmares this bad..." Safiria inhaled and sniffled deeply. "I don't have nightmares this bad, Nat... Never!" She shouted, continuing to cry on Natalya's shoulder. "And why the hell are YOU so calm?! You're girlfriend is cheating on you with your SISTER of all people!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!"

"Oh, believe me. I'm furious. But I gotta make sure you can put yourself back together after this. So one of us has to be strong." Natalya responded. Safiria sniffled again and pulled away, allowing Natalya to breath.

"You're so sweet... Thank you. I wish more people were like you..."

"Yea, but life wouldn't be fun without stupid people to make us laugh at the stupid things they do." Safiria laughed at her joke and wiped her eyes.

"Well, well, well..." A cold voice droned. "What have we here?" Natalya looked up to see Nythera glaring coldly at them from one table down. Natalya stood and strode over, rather aggressively towards the goth.

"You. I know you have a hand in this, you little witch! I know that... that curse you muttered is making Serras ruin Maria and Safiria's relationship! Don't deny it!" She shouted, grabbing her by the collar, hoisting her up to eye level. Rather unimpressed at this show of extreme strength, Nythera smiled.

"You got me. What to do, what to do..." She smirked.

"Listen to me!" Natalya barked, her eyes flaring. "Do you know how much effort it would take for me to snap your neck like a toothpick?! DO YOU!? About as much effort as it takes you to be a... be a..." She searched for the right word. "Such a pompous, stuck up little prick with nothing better to do the ruin the lives of others! In 'Nythera' terms, no a whole lot." She snarled, literally drooling on her from rage. Nythera, again unimpressed, yawned.

"Boring. You can't scare me."

"Why you little!" She threw her down and pounced on her, grabbing the goth by the neck and starting to squeeze.

"NATALYA! DON'T!" Safiria called behind her. Re-caging her rage, Natalya let her go. She stood and slammed her fist repeatedly into the table, small cracks forming on the surface. Nythera stood and smiled, dusting herself of.

"I'd love to stay... but I do have somewhere far more... pressing to be. Toodaloo." She smirked. Safiria stopped her at the door.

"No." She droned, her arms stretched across the entrance. Nythera smiled and laughed.

"I can't stay, dear. Love to, believe me, but I have someone I need to see." She tried to push past Safiria, but the red-dressed pale girl grabbed her. Not violently, mind you, but rather... caring. She wrapped Nythera around the waist and continued to plead.

"Please... don't go. I need you... I..." She began. Natalya looked at her in disbelief. "I love you..." She smiled, caressing her blue hair.

"SAFIRIA?! What the HELL has gotten into you! This woman RUINED your relationship with Maria! Have you forgotten that?!"

"I stopped caring about that OTHER person... I only have feelings for her..." She trailed off, kissing Nythera. The blue-haired goth girl was, for the first time in some time, very taken aback. This wasn't part of her spell...

"WHAT the HELL!?" Natalya shouted. She grabbed Safiria's shoulder with one hand and Nythera's with the other and tried to pull the two away. She managed to pull the two apart, but Safiria's grip latched around Natalya's waist.

"Ya know, Nat..." She smiled, licking Natalya's cheek. "You're so beautiful when you're confused..."

"What on Lore has gotten into you..." Natalya muttered. Nythera, possessed almost, walked up behind Natalya and wrapped her arms around her neck. She kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear:

"Let's go somewhere... private..."

-Battleon High. Teacher's Workroom-

The teacher's workroom was empty for the most part. It was saturday, and therefore, no school. The only three people there were the Physical Education teacher, Flame, the D.A.D.M.O.H.F.H.A (Defense Against Dark Magicks, Omens, Hexs and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse) teacher, Xenolord, and the Home Ec Teacher, Dark Angel. Xenolord was seated at a table with a lamp over his head. He was looking rather sheepishly at Flame.

"Alright, you. Tell us what happened with this book." Flame began.

"Well... I was trying to reverse the curse Nythera put on Serras... but I mis-pronounced a word... and several of the dolls kinda... went off in different directions. And some of the dud dolls vanished too."

"'Dud Dolls'? What are Dud Dolls?" DA asked. Xeno inhaled.

"I had made a lot of dolls, for different reasons, there were two S dolls, an N doll, an M doll, two F dolls, a B doll... an A doll... A D doll... and an X doll."

"So how do these dolls work?" Flame questioned.

"It's a bit complicated.. but... the short of it is, you write the first letter of the first name of the person you want to curse on the dolls chest in the blood of the person you want to them to fall in love with. Then, you slip it on their person. The effects are almost immediate. And... very effective. But, since I messed up the spell, it may have other effects. The spell is supposed to be discriminate. Meaning it'll only effect the person you want it for. But now, it's become indiscriminate. It'll effect anyone. That means, if Safiria made one for Maria, it'd work on someone like Maya too. Just because their first names start the same." He finished.

"Wait... why did you have an X doll? Making someone fall in love with you?"

"No, that was for a different spell. A 'Get Rich Quick' spell. The doll went to... other uses apparently." He replied. Flame and DA exhaled.

"Where are they?"

"Dunno. Anywhere. Could be on anyone in the world! Even you or I." DA shuddered at this. They head the door open. The three looked over to the door to see Aquella standing in the door frame.

"Aquella. It's Saturday... why are you even here?" Flame asked, looking her over. She had that 'just got up' look about her.

"I was sleeping... when I had this feeling that something was missing! And I found that something!" She ran and grabbed Xenolord around the neck, wrenching him from his seat and kissing him.

"Well!" He shouted through gasped air. "I know where the X doll went!" He continued to gag as he was dragged out of the room by Aquella, who was continually kissing him.

"We gotta fix this. And burn this book..." She picked up the Bible Black and glared at it.

-Night. Maria's Hotel Room-

Maria sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She had blown it. Everything she had worked so hard to get, gone in an instant. Natalya didn't want to talk to her, Safiria didn't even want to see her face again. What got over her? It was like a sudden wash of pleasure.

Her thoughts stopped at the sound of the key sliding in and out of the lock, and the door opening. Maria looked over her shoulder and saw Natalya stumble in, her clothes looking loose, almost as if she was re-dressed by a color blind, lazy-eye'd mortician. Maria tried to speak, but thought it best to keep silent. Natalya sat on her bed, her back to her sister.

"Listen, Maria." Natalya spoke, looking over her shoulder.

"You're right. It would be easier to sleep if no one was in the room. I'll just head out." Maria muttered, standing. Natalya grabbed her arm.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say... that I forgive you for what you did to me... but I think Safiria will need more convincing." She sighed, smiling. Maria looked at Natalya and grunted something. There came a knock at the door. Natalya stood and walked to the door, looking through the little peek-hole in the door. It was Maya. She opened the door.

"Hello?" She asked. Maya smiled.

"Hey. Would you mind if I spoke to you for a second?" The girl from Falconreach asked. Natalya nodded.

"Yea. Come on in. Just don't mind our gloomy attitudes."

"I'll be going now..." Maria muttered.

"I think what I have to say concerns you, Maria. Stay." Maria did, rather reluctantly, stay. She sat down on the chair near the exit.

"Nythera's spell. It's a one-caster. You cast it on the target, and it works. We all know that, but what no one else knows, is that it only lasts a week, and after it wears off, the affected parties don't remember anything about what happened. Safiria, Serras, you... your sister... no one will remember anything." She spoke to Natalya.

"Great..." Maria muttered. "But that still doesn't fix the now."

"Can I ask a question, Maya?" Natalya asked, looking at her. Maya's eyes came up from the book she was reading to look at Natalya. The Eldest Despair sister's cheeks were beet red.

"Go ahead..." She replied slowly. Almost as if she were spring loaded, Natalya pounced on Maya, pinning her arms and legs down.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked, smiling.

"NAT?!" Maria shouted, grabbing her shoulder, trying to pull her sister up. Natalya grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her down at eye level. Almost like she was drunk, Natalya kissed Maria.

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport, sis... you can join if you like..."

"Natalya Despair! Get a hold of yourself!!" Natalya stopped her sister's ranting with a wet kiss on her lips. Despite the very heavy feelings of how extremely wrong it was, Maria just couldn't help but give in...

-Battleon High. Teacher Work Room-

"Okay... here's the plan. We've got to reverse this royal screw up Xeno made..." DA muttered, talking to Flame as they went about the battleplan. "Fix everyone's relationships, and then make sure we don't get infected in the process. Plus, we gotta make sure Xeno isn't fixed."

"Wait... what? We're not reversing it on Aquella?" Flame asked, confused.

"Psh. No." Dark Angel responded, blowing her off. "That would be nice to Xeno. He screwed up. He needs punishment."

"You call that punishment? Damn, I want to see your idea of pleasure." Flame smirked.

"Okay... so maybe we will reverse it. Just so he doesn't get any happier. Come on."

"Uh oh..." Flame muttered, looking at her hand.

"What?" DA asked, looking at her. Flame just stared at her hand.

"Oh, crap... oh, crap... oh, crap... oh, crap..." She repeated, looking at something in her palm. "Oh, crap... oh, crap... oh, crap... oh, crap..." She continued. Quickly, DA snatched the paper doll out of Flame's hand and examined it. It was a human-shaped doll with a big D in blood on it. She smiled and held the doll over the Bunsen Burner. The paper caught instantly and vaporized quickly.

"Good thing we don't know anyone with a D name." Dark Angel smiled. Her grin quickly faded. "Wait a tick... _I_ have a D name!" Her gaze migrated to Flame, who was starting to fan herself with her hand.

"Ugh..." Flame complained. "It's hot in here..." She whined as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Flame! Hey! Stay with me!" DA shook her slightly, trying to get her to focus. Flame just smiled.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Flame smiled, licking her lips. "You're REALLY pretty."

"Crap..." DA muttered, stepping away from Flame. Mistake. DA turned around to see Flame pounce on her and kiss her on the lips. She felt the possessed woman's tongue punch through her tightly sealed mouth and invade her own. DA tried moving, anything, but she just couldn't, Flame's grip was too much. Possessed, Flame began toying with the edges of DA's blouse.

"You look really sweaty... it is hot in here, isn't it?" Flame asked, more to herself. "Good thing it isn't just me. Here... let me help you out of that..."

"Xeno... I'm gonna kill you..." DA muttered as Flame pulled her blouse up and off her body.

-Faust's Penthouse. Living Room-

Blaze walked into the living room. It was oddly quite, even though the TV was on and a soft tone was playing in the background. Something was wrong. Another sound pierced the silence. This one was man made. It sounded as thought someone left the faucet running. Water pouring out of ever crevasse. He followed the sound to Lizzie's room door. He knocked twice and spoke in a low tone.

"Hello?" There came a pause in the crying. An equally soft voice responded.

"Who is it?"

"It's Blaze. That you Lizzie?" The crying resumed and Blaze could make out a very blurry 'come in'. He obeyed and stepped inside Lizzie's room. She was curled on the bed, water soaking her sheets and pillow. She was crying into her pillow about something Blaze just couldn't make out. He walked to Lizzie's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened, Liz?" He asked caringly. Lizzie stopped crying long enough to tell him the story.

"Are you serious?!" He blurted out. Lizzie nodded. "That is crazy... I mean absolutely no offense to you, Lizzie, but I could see what Rayne would see in Faust... but Felix?!" Lizzie nodded.

"That's what I thought. The worst part about it was... she didn't even know I was there. I don't think she cared... I'm hurt." Blaze smiled and patted her shoulder.

"And understandably so. What's on your agenda? Anything I can help with?"

"One thing..." She muttered. "Could you go to the roof and... see if they're still there... Please?" She asked, almost pleaded. Blaze nodded and moved out.

He ascended the stairs and eventually came to the roof. It was a cool breeze that day, and the roof was cold under his feet.

It was worse then what Lizzie had said. They were completely engrossed in themselves, no other outer stimuli even registered. He poked Faust with the point of his foot, but she just screamed (And I don't mean in pain or surprise). Blaze rubbed the back of his head. Very confounding. He decided to report back. Climbing back down he came inside.

"Sorry to say this, Lizzie, but yea. They're still up there..." He muttered. She had stopped crying and was sitting on the edge of her bed when he came back in.

"Okay." She muttered. He went back over.

"Anything else? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now. Can I ask one favor please?" Her eyes were to the floor. He nodded and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Anything." She took her time to look up at him and stare him in his eyes. She came up and Blaze caught a sight of her eyes. Full of longing... of pain and suffering. She paused, staring at him for some time before she spoke.

"Make love to me..." She pleaded, a paper doll clenched in her fist.

-Falconreach High School Dorms. At That Same Time-

Reens, Serenity and Trip all sat around a small table, playing cards clenched in their hands. Trip, dressed in a dealer's visor, surveyed her opponents. Reens moved first. She placed her hand down.

"Four tens!" She announced.

"Full house." Serenity answered, putting hers down next. She gave a taunting grin to Trip.

"Damn you woman! Got me freakin' again!" Trip groaned, putting her hand down. "Royal Flush." Her groan turned to a grin of victory. Reens and Serenity growled in pleased defeat as Trip racked the small rocks they were using as bets towards her.

"We should have poker night more often..." Reens smiled, moving her hair out of her eyes. Serenity nodded in emphatic agreement. "But, sadly, this is the only day Maya and Nythera are out for any long period of time..." She grinned.

"Have you still not told them you can play?" Trip asked, looking at the light-blue haired Reens.

"Nope!" She smiled as Trip dealt another hand.

"Right. All or nothing, winner takes all." Trip muttered, putting the deck down and picking up her hand. They looked themselves over before Reens spoke.

"What the hell is this, and how did it get in my hand?" She asked.

"Dunno." Serenity answered, never looking up. "Toss it." She muttered. There came the sound of crumbling papers and they continued without another incident.

Well... for a while at least.

The three played two more hands before Reens folded.

"Why did you fold?" Trip asked, looking at her hand. "You had a Royal Flush!" Reens nodded.

"Yea... I know. I'm just now... feeling right at the moment. I don't know why, but I have this sudden... hunger..." She trailed off, looking at the sole light hanging above the table.

"There's some vitals in the fridge." Serenity replied, shuffling her cards around a bit.

"No... that's not it... I'm not hungry like _that_... I need... you." She stared at Trip.

"Come again?" Trip muttered, looking at Reens over her cards. The blue haired Reens stared at Trip with a longing gaze.

"I need you... right now..." She gasped, her respiration labored. "I need you inside me... I want to feel you inside..."

"Wait... wait a darn moment here!" Trip protested. Reens stood and tossed the card table to the side and almost literally threw herself onto Trip's lap, clasping her hands to the side of Trip's face and kissing her passionatly.

"Reens?! What the hell?!" Serenity exclaimed, standing. She motioned to pull her away from the shocked and frightened Trip, but felt some strange pull. "Why... why the sudden display... and why is it... turning me on?" She wondered.

Trip was looking into Reens' eyes with an odd glare.

"When did you say Maya and Nythera would be back?"

-END-

* * *

THE MUSES SPEAK:

Xenolord: I am actually currently hiding in my closet, with a wiffle bat at my side, and my only, true, faithful muse. We are attempting to avoid Maria and Natalya's rage.

Serras: I love hiding in dark places. So fun. And wiffle bats. Painful, yet childsafe. Anyways. Loved it. Let's see what the viewers think.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	16. Making Everything Right! Part 1

Make everything right pt. I

Okay…I'm going to do the first chapter, since Flame is a little disturbed by the contents of the last chapter. Also, she's gone to go find Xenolord with torches and pitchforks in hand. So…enjoy, I guess.

Disclaimer - I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, and Blaze. Flame owns Shiro, and Armor. Xenolord owns Maria, Serras, and Natalya. Flame and I own Faust and Felix. All others do not belong to us. None of us own Pinky and The Brain

* * *

Xenolord shifted in his cramped hiding space. He was currently underneath a table in the school computer lab. Luckily, Mr. Draquel (Vince) wasn't there that day. He was hiding from Aquella.

As nice as it was in the start, later on, he needed his own personal space. Unfortunately, Aquella wouldn't take no for an answer. Either he was incredibly attractive, or the spell that backfired was WAY more potent than he thought.

He suspected the latter.

The reason why he was hiding specifically in the lab, was because Aquella had told him and some of the other faculty members before, that she disliked computers very much. Apparently, when she was much, much younger, she misspelled a word, and instead of what she had wanted to come up, came pictures that weren't very…appropriate for her age, that involved goats, and black licorice.

So he figured the safest place to go was the lab. But if Aquella did wisen up, he figured he should have some extra protection.

Just as he figured she'd never come, he heard the door to the lab open, and slam shut. He tensed up his whole body, and held his breath. Was it Aquella?

He gulped silently, as he heard footsteps pacing around the room. Trying as silently as he could, he wiggled a little farther underneath it.

CLANG!

Xeno mentally swore, as he reached down, and massaged his foot, which he had hit against the inside of the desk. He closed his eyes, as he heard the fast approaching footsteps, and thought the worse.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his collar, and pull him out from underneath the table. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, he smiled as charmingly as he could.

"Oh, Aquella, there you are…I uh…dropped something underneath the table you know and-"

"Save it for later." A voice, which was definitely not Aquella's, said gruffly.

Xeno opened his eyes, and sighed in relief. It was just DA. The smile of relief that had appeared quickly turned into one of bemusement.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Uh…" She struggled, trying to think up of an answer. "I can't really explain that right now." She said lamely. Xenolord stood up, and brushed himself off, with one eyebrow raised. "Okay then…" When he didn't hear a stupid or energetic comment right after, he looked around. "Where's Flame?"

"That's not important." DA answered quickly. Xenolord could hear a touch of panic in her voice. "She's…back in the teacher work room."

-In the work room…-

Flame groaned, as she lay on the floor. She wasn't unconscious, but she was definitely dazed, and out of it. If one looked closely, they could see the slight imprint of her body in the wall.

Looking around the room, things were over turned, like somebody was trying to get away, and put as many distractions in the following person's way. Papers were strewn everywhere, all from a regular hardcover textbook, which lie next to Flame, half of the cover torn off.

Flame finally sat up, and looked around. "Did anybody catch the licence plate of that truck?"

-Back with DA and Xeno…-

"So, anyways, she can't help us right now." Dark Angel said, as she walked into the gym of Battleon High. Looking around, she smiled, as she saw a forgotten green sweater in the corner. Rushing over it, she picked it up, and shook off as much dust and dirt as she could, then put it on.

"So, we have to try and get all the rest of them back to normal." She finished. Xenolord stood behind her, arms crossed. "And how do we do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're the magic user." Xenolord shrugged. "I'll try anyways."

"So let's go then." She answered, as she fiddled with the small knob on her portal-matic.

Suddenly, the doors to the gym swung open. There, in all her messy glory, was Flame.

DA gaped at the sight of her. When she began to advance toward them, DA squeaked, and picked up a nearby dodge ball, whipping it at her as hard as she could.

"Holy cra-" Flame exclaimed, before getting squarely in the stomach with it, and falling to the floor.

"What the hell DA?" Xeno yelled at her, before rushing over to Flame's side.

"Flame…"

No answer.

"What the hell man?" Xeno yelled, as he rushed over to Flame's side. "Don't just stand there!"

DA sighed, and walked over to them. Going over to Flame's other side, she poked Flame a metre stick she had found. "Dude… you dead?"

Flame groaned for the second time, and nodded. Getting up to her feet, she turned to DA, who quickly went into a fighting stance, threateningly holding the metre stick in front of her.

"Hey, put that thing down! You might hurt someone!" Flame muttered, as she tried to pull the metre stick from the other female's tight grasp.

"Not until you prove to me your alright." She answered harshly, while keeping the metre stick from Flame's hands. She stood still for a moment, musing. "Well, as alright as it's possible for you to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Flame asked, as she finally stopped trying to steal the stick from her.

"You don't remember anything?" She asked in disbelief, as she finally lowered it.

"Remember what?" Flame answered, clearly confused.

"You don't want to jump me?"

A look of horror quickly spread across Flame's face. "**OH HELL NO**!" She screamed, quickly making a cross with her fingers, and backing away from DA. "NO! NO! Never! Especially after what happened!"

Xenolord looked between the two. "What did I miss out on?"

The metre stick clattered to the floor. Flame and Xeno stared at it, before-

"YES! YES! THANK YOU GOD!"

They watched as DA literally jumped for joy. Once she stopped, she smiled like a Cheshire cat. "What was that about?" Flame asked, as she eyed DA.

She just kept on smiling, and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. "Nothing really. But anyways, I think I figured out how to get everyone back to normal." Once again fiddling with the portal maker, she opened one, and swiftly stepped through it, with the other puzzled two in tow.

- Back at the island…-

Blaze gaped at Lizzie's request. She wanted…that? THAT, of all things? He silently went through his options. After about five minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Lizzie…I'm sorry. I just can't do that for you."

Blaze felt a pang of guilt, as he saw the look on her face. "Why not?" She asked, a few more tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Is it me?"

Blaze sighed, and rubbed at his arm. "No, no, it's not you…well, it sort of is actually."

"I knew it!" Lizzie wailed, throwing herself face forward into the bed, the soaked bed sheets absorbing her tears again. "No wonder Rayne cheated on me!" Blaze winced, as he realized the error of his words. Scooting closer to her, he began to rub at her back.

"No, no, it's not like that, not like that at all…" He reassured. Lizzie's muffled sobs became a little quieter. Gripping her bed sheets with one hand, he was going to dry her eyes with them, when he realized they were already soaking wet. Looking around, he spotted the small paper doll still clasped in her hand. Prying it gently away with her, he pulled her up, and wiped away the tears.

Dropping the now totally wet doll to the floor, he gave her a hug. "I can't do this cause your like the little sister I never had Lizzie." Blaze mumbled. Lizzie, now sniffling, nodded. Blaze rubbed her head a few times, still hugging her. "And I just can't do that Lizzie. Do you understand?" Blaze received silence.

"Lizzie?" Pulling away from her, he realized she had fallen asleep. Lying her back down on the bed, he smiled, and stood up…and promptly slipped on something. Looking down at his foot, he realized he had slipped on the wet doll. Peeling it off of his shoe, he shrugged, as he saw that it had ripped in half. Walking out the door, he scrunched up both halves into a tiny ball, and threw it into a waste basket.

He stood in the doorway, and turned around. Looking at Lizzie for a moment, he closed his eyes and smiled. "Ya done good Montgomery. Ya don-" There was suddenly a loud thump, and he whipped around. Lizzie had rolled off the bed, and looked as if she hit it head first. Sweatdropping, he slowly backed out of the door frame.

-Somewhere else on the island…-

Flame shivered, as she stepped out of the portal. "God I hate that feeling." DA came right out behind her, and smiled. "Well…" She clapped a hand onto her shoulder. "Get used to it."

As Xenolord stepped out of the closing portal, DA began to pace around, muttering to herself, rubbing her hands together. Raising an eyebrow at her, he leaned over to Flame. "What's she doing?" Flame shrugged, but grinned. "Lemme ask her."

Bouncing over to her, she began swaying back and forth. "Gee DA, what're we going to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night Flame." She droned. "Try to take over the wor- I mean, were gonna cure everyone."

"And how do you expect we do that?" Xeno asked, as he stared at them fixatedly.

"Simple." DA answered. "I figured it out earlier." Walking over to Xenolord, she stood on tip toe, and whispered something into his ear. A grin slowly spread across his face. "Dark Angel, you're a genius."

Stepping back, she rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what I keep on telling you and Flame?" The other two looked at each other, and shrugged. "So, Xeno, you go back, and try to find the spell we need in that Bible Black of yours. Flame and I will try to get everyone." DA stated, as she rolled up the sleeves of the sweater she had found, and tossed the portal-matic to him. He saluted, and entered the portal. DA strode out of the clearing they were in, heading to the hotel.

"So…what's the plan?" Flame asked, as she bounced along behind the other female. DA, walking as fast as she could, began to speak. "We need to find the others, and the dolls. Then were gonna need to destroy them. And then, were gonna need to hurt them."

Flame stopped for a moment. "Then why did you send Xeno back to the school? And where do I come into this?"

DA stopped herself, and turned around. "Well, due to a certain writer of the last chapter, we know that the dolls have attached themselves to the students, right?" Flame nodded.

"And most of them are in a relationship with another person, right?" Once again, Flame nodded. "And the way we were afflicted-"Both of them shuddered at this point – "We know exactly what they'll probably be doing. But they won't stop, due to the power of the spell."

DA turned around again, and briskly continued her pace, with Flame now at her side. "And that's where you come in. You shall serve as a distraction." Flame's mouth formed into an O. "But I still don't see where Xenolord going back to the school has to do with this."

DA didn't look at her, just kept walking. "Well, if we let most of them remember this, all their relationships and friendship's are basically shot; So, Xeno's gone back to look for a good memory wiping spell." Finally looking at her, she gave her a 'duh' look.

"Oh…" She said slowly, finally realizing the whole plan. But suddenly, she looked confused, again. "Dude, how're you gonna hurt them? I know you're trained in tae-kwon whatsit, but, I don't think you can knock them out." She pointed out.

DA didn't say anything, but smirked. "Don't worry. I called up some reinforcements…'

-La été de l'amour hotel, outside Maria's hotel room…-

DA and Flame stood, flanked on either side of the door. Inside, they could hear a loud beat of music playing, no doubt covering up something. DA looked over to her counterpart, and mouthed out 'You ready?'

Flame nodded silently. The other nodded, and motioned for her to go through the door. Flame, shaking slightly, nodded. DA leaned over, and slowly unlocked the door, with the key she had swiped from the front desk. Pulling it out, she motioned for her to get ready.

Flame shuffled over, and stood in front of the door. Gulping, she quickly did the sign of the cross. Grasping the handle of the door, she closed her eyes, opened it, and ran in.

Maria, Maya, and Nat gasped, as they saw their P.E teacher run inside. Without opening her eyes, Flame stretched her arms out fully, hands splayed out. Opening her mouth, she began to yell out-

"I DON'T WANNA BE A CHICKEN, I DON'T WANNA BE A DUCK, I DON'T WANNA BE A, QUACK QUACK, QUACK QUACK!"

Along with that, she began to do the chicken dance. The 3 gaped at her, before Maria quickly pulled on her clothes. When Flame heard the footsteps coming toward her, she turned tail, and headed out of the room. Finally opening her eyes, she began to run down the hall, towards the stairs.

Maria gritted her teeth, as she chased her teacher along. She knew that she would probably get detention for that once she got back to the school, but she was furious, that she would come in, and start doing the chicken dance of anything, at that time.

Maria gained up on Flame a little bit more. Finally, Flame reached the end of the hallway, leading to the stairwell. Maria could see her quickly head down the down stairs. Snarling, she herself made it to the end, and-

**WHAM! **

She was thrown back onto the floor. Apparently, she had run smack dab into a person, who had stepped into the door frame. Dazedly, she looked up, and stared at the person. It was the girl who looked exactly like her again, except a little older.

Jumping to her feet, she quickly ran at the door again, to find herself back on the floor, as her doppelganger had pushed her. Maria growled, and glared up at her. "Dude, lemme get her!"

The older Maria just shrugged, and leaned against the wall. "No can do."

Maria got up on her feet again, and went right up to her. "Why not?" The older Maria, stood up straight. "Can't tell you." She shrugged. Maria could tell that her older self was taller than her too. The older one suddenly pulled her into a hug. "You'll thank me for this later." She said quietly. Maria looked confused. "For wha-"She stopped mid-sentence, as she felt her older self quickly press the nape of her neck, and the world around her went black.

Older! Maria picked up herself, as odd as that sounded, and carried her back to the room, where she found DA standing. "Did Nat take care of them?" She asked, as she set her younger self down in a chair. DA nodded. "She just left. She dressed them for me too." She motioned behind her, where BH! Natalya and Maya were on the bed, fully dressed, looking innocent, as they 'slept', sitting up, back to back. Holding out her hands, she showed Maria the burnt match, and the ashes of the paper dolls.

Maria eyed them with interest. "Good." Looking at her own portal-matic/watch, she cocked her head. "You mind if I stay a little longer? This place is actually quite nice." DA shrugged. "Sure. Just try to make sure that the others don't see you." Maria smiled, flashed the peace sign, and ran away.

-At Faust's Villa…-

DA and Flame burst through the door. Blaze, who was watching TV, got up from the couch, and squinted. "Ms. Angel? Mr-"

"MS!" Flame screamed. Blaze winced, and quickly corrected himself. "What're you doing here?" DA rushed by him, and shook her head. "No time to explain Blaze. Where are Rayne, Faust and Felix?"

"Uh…" Awkwardly, Blaze took off his bandana, and ran a hand though his blonde hair. "Well…I don't know what happened to them, but they're on the roof, and in this is the best way I can put it without getting too graphic…" Taking a deep breath, he retied his bandana. "Screwing."

Flame's face screwed up into an expression of disgust, but DA remained unchanged. Turning to Flame, she nodded. "All right, you heard the man. Off to the roof." Heading determinedly off, she stopped mid-stride. "Where is the roof, actually?"

Blaze sweatdropped, and pointed to her right. DA mouthed a 'thank you', and ran in that direction, with Flame behind her. Blaze watched them as they ran all the way down the hall, and out of sight. Shrugging, he moseyed on back to his TV.

As they headed down the hall, DA stopped suddenly. Flame nearly crashed into her, but managed to stop in time. "What's wrong?" She asked. DA hushed her, and held up a hand. "You hear that?" Flame fell unusually quiet, and they could hear a slight banging sound. Looking around, they located the location of where it was coming from; behind a closed door.

Flame looked at the door. "Do you really wanna go in there?"

DA shook her head violently, and they continued away from Shiro and Armor's shared room.

As they got nearer to the roof, they saw that the door leading to the place was closed. Perfect. Doing the exact same routine as they had before, Flame quickly jumped out onto the roof, doing her song and dance. DA listened intently, and pulled out a small deeper-like button. Pressing it, she counted to three, and looked behind her. There, was the older Rayne and Lizzie.

"You know what to do?" She whispered to them. They nodded. DA motioned for Lizzie to stand next to her, and made Rayne stand at the foot of the stairs. Slowly, she counted to ten. On ten, Flame came back, running down the stairs, with BH! Rayne following her, not taking notice of Doppelganger! Lizzie, and DA.

Once again, DA counted to ten. On ten, Lizzie rushed out of the stairway, and onto the roof. A few moments later, Rayne, Lizzie, and Flame, came back to DA. Older Rayne had her younger self over her shoulder, unconscious, and Lizzie had the two cat demons dressed, also unconscious. Flame was holding a paper shredder.

DA nodded, and smiled. As they headed outside, to the ground, Rayne spotted the paper doll in a bush. Picking it up, she handed it to Flame, who quickly put it through the shredder. Getting another match from DA, she burnt the strips quickly.

As they watched the doll disappear in flames, DA smiled again, and mumbled quietly to herself.

"Three mess ups down; five to go."

-Same time, at Battleon High…-

Xeno grumbled, as he stepped out of the portal. He had accidentally sent himself to Frostvale. Shivering in his jacket, he quickly ran to the workroom, and smiled, as he saw the Bible Black, resting on a table. Going over to it, he picked it up, when suddenly-

"Hello, Mr. Lord." A voice seductively purred. Xenolord froze, and slowly turned around, to see Aquella, smirking, in the door. She pulled herself away from it, and sauntered slowly over to him. Xeno clutched the evil book to his chest, and began backing away. He would usually welcome this, but now was not the time.

He backed into a table, and Aquella finally reached him. Reaching a hand out, she traced circles over the back of his hand. "Were you trying to avoid me?" She asked innocently.

He smiled nervously, and moved away from the table, still backing away. "Well, no, I was just a little busy today, with the weekend nearly over, and the students, and-"

Aquella giggled uncharacteristically, and put a finger on his mouth. "Silly. It's only Saturday night!" She smirked at him, and drew her hand up his arm. "And you know, your class isn't that busy this week. I checked your plans. So, I think you're lying to me." She backed him up against a wall. "You've been a bad boy. Do you know what I do with bad boys Xeno?"

Xenolord shook his head, sweating in fear now. He was more freaked out than turned on.

"I punish them." She whispered, as she shot her head up to kiss him, and-

THUNK

Xenolord gaped, at Aquella, who had suddenly fallen to the floor. Without realizing it, he had brought his hands up, with the book, just in time, and Aquella seemed to have smashed her face hard enough into it to be knocked out.

Gulping, he leaned down. Looking at her, he suddenly noticed something white in her shirt pocket. Pulling it out, he realized it was the paper X doll. His worried feeling turned into joy, as he took it from her. Tearing it up into pieces, he then coloured all over them with permanent marker, and ran to the toilets, and flushed them down there.

Sprinting back to the room, he hauled Aquella up, and set her in a chair, to make it look as if she'd fallen asleep there. Taking a seat himself, he picked up the Bible Black, and rubbed his hands together.

Cracking his knuckles, he smiled. "Let's see what we can find." He said out loud, and opened it up.

* * *

All done! Flame, your turn now.


	17. Making Everything Right! Part 2

Sorry for the wait I had to make a magazine….

-Disclaimer- Same as before…

* * *

"Ok here's the plan." Flame clapped her hand together. They were in the lobby of the hotel luckily DA whacked Maria and the rest so hard they were still down for the count.

"When we enter the room we shall be carrying baseball bats while blindfolded and randomly swing!" She said imitating a whack.

"Aaaaahhh…no…let's just do what we did before." DA replied glaring at a woman who was ringing the bell repeatedly. "Why the hell did we pick this place to plan our strategy?"

"I have no clue it was you idea anyways."

"Really?"

-Flashback-

An annoying ringing sounded through DA's apartment. Tiredly DA stepped out of her cozy queen-size bed and sauntered to the kitchen. Everything was dark but a flashing red light was disturbing the serene shade. She lazily roamed her hands on the wall trying to locate the phone. Finally picking it up DA placed it onto her ear.

"Mullo mjho yere…"

"WOOT! DA PAR-TAY TIME!!"

"Oh God." She groaned. "It's friggin' two in the morning!"

"But the party has just begun! It's at my friends place!"

"But we have to cure the characters."

"Fine and I was just about to call Xeno…so where we gonna plan it out?"

"I dunno the hotel now let me go to **sleep**!" She hung up the phone.

-End Flashback-

"I remember now… What the hell! Waking me up at two!"

"But it was a rockin' party!"

"You went…ya know what never mind. Here's the plan…"

-Back at the workshop-

"Xeno you have to break this curse or everyone will have your head." He swallowed. Beats of sweat poured from his head from the constant pacing. "Maybe I should try to say the curse backwards… here goes nothing…oh hell here goes everything!" He grabbed the book and reversed the incarnation.

"_Rohi…__notammargartetha…harobeg'V… htukalm…hata…ilos onimod retearp reutedicco siid talommi iuq… ereviv sireitap non socifelam! Sazaz Adanatasan. Sazaz, Sazaz." _He checked Aquella.

"Everything seems normal…" Suddenly dark blood oozed out of the black bible pouring over the yellow pages onto the wooden desktop.

"Oh sweet mother of Windex! I know this is a bad sign!" Xeno quickly grabbed the bloody black bible.

"Oh crap I have to hide this…I know!" He ran towards the teachers lounge and disposed of it in the freezer.

"At least it will freeze thank lord for the fridge! Now what to do…" He began to pace quickly.

-La été de l'amour -

"Flame what in the name of curtains are you wearing?" Flame was dressed in full on camo but that wasn't the reason why DA was freaked. She had twigs and leaves attached to her.

"You look like a friggin' bush…"

"You said to come prepared and here I am!"

"Ya know what just hold this and stand there." DA handed a big metal frying pan to Flame and positioned her beside the door so that the pan was blocking the entry. She busted open the door and began throwing random objects at the occupants.

With an expression of rage Shiro got up dragging the bed cover around his waist and jumped at DA. Just in the nick of time DA ducked while Shiro flew over her and smash head first in to the pan. Taking matters into her own hands Flame blinded herself with a headband and swung the frying pan randomly. Clinking, clattering and smashing could be heard. Finally with a final thud Armor fell to the floor. Flame uncovered her blindfold to reveal that she had destroyed everything except for DA.

"Hey where is DA?" The bed shook as DA got out from under.

"Holy crap, dude! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe…joking come on we have ta go bonk ta rest of them!" Leaving the two unconscious males they walked upstairs taking their sweet time.

"Ya know what I really **DON'T **want to see Rayne, Felix and Faust fuc-"

"Screwing." DA corrected her.

"That too."

"Well you can go around and smack people with the frying an again."

"Yay!!"

-Xeno-

"…And that's my plan." Xeno slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Now to help Flame and DA. _Hermieon talegetta holiao!_" A blue vortex appeared in front of him floating in midair. He stepped through it and…

Thud…

"Oh my God! Flame I think you just killed him…" Flame opened her eyes to spot Xeno on the floor inactive.

"Uuuuhh at least those five are cured." She pointed to the freshly Reens, Trip, Serenity, Safiria and Nathyera.

"Yeah but he's out cold! And how the hell are we gonna get them down?"

"Let's just bring Xeno down and leave the sex craze zombies." DA nodded her head and started to drag Xeno out.

Ze End for me…Nope there is a…

* * *

-Bonus-

"Here's the deal! Shiro you're playing the guy who is in love with Lizzie but Liz likes Rayne and off to wardrobe!" Faust shouted over the noise of the stage crew. They had to make a video about one of the top songs the students had voted on for a project.

"Now as for the rest of you, The Hands of Despair can be the band playing and Trip, Aria and Armor you can be minor characters. You guys can go to wardrobe too so shoo!" Faust made a flicking gesture with her hands while the rest or the group set off.

"Faust ya earned yaself a break."

"**FAUST!** What the hell am I wearing?!" Rayne had several piercings one on her lip, two on her right and left eyebrow and the rest was in her right ear. She wore a sleeveless t-shirt with a skull in the center with black leather pants. Not to mention the chains all over her body.

"Eh, I don't see a problem…plus its all fake."

"Look at this!" She pointed stiffly at almost every part of her clothes.

"Don't worry there suppose to be like that."

"How come I can't look like him?" Rayne pointed to Shiro who was wearing a blue polo shirt with black baggy jeans.

"Or her?" She pointed to Lizzie who had a piercing on her left nostril and wore a black tank top with red plaid pants.

"Deal with it! Ok any other complains…No then action!"

-Grand Opening of Video-

A light applause sounded the darken room as the main riff played.

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

Shiro appeared on the big screen sitting on the wooden stairs of his porch with his elbows on his lap waiting while the sun started to set, a revving could be heard. Suddenly Rayne drove up the curb on a red Harley with Lizzie straddled behind her. Shiro looked up with adoration in his eyes as Lizzie jumped off the bike flashing her sliver studded nose ring and kissing Rayne a quick goodbye.

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!

Satisfied with her girlfriend Rayne rode off and out of sight blasting a gust of wind at Lizzie. Lizzie started to walk towards Shiro and in hopes he stood up but she walked straight pass him without a single glance. Abruptly the screen froze and the colour faded to gray.

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

Motion and colour came back into the picture when Lizzie took out a Discman and placed the headphones on her ears.

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange

Shiro stared at Lizzie for a while until she was almost out of eyesight. Finally getting up he ran after her and tapped her on the left shoulder. Stopping Lizzie turned back to look at Shiro she glared at him and continued on walking like everything was normal. Disappointed Shiro combed a hand in his hair and noticed that Lizzie had dropped her Godsmack cd. He picked it up and ran back to his house.

Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

A slight haze covered the screen replacing the scene with The Hands of Despair. Maria sang out as the band played but the screen flashed to Aria wearing blue Mohawk yelling at an older man who appeared to be Armor.

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.

She'll never notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

Then the video backtracked to Maria singing out the lyrics while the band plays.

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

Shiro was looking in a mirror checking for any signs of moustache disappointed he went to his living room and turned the TV on. The camera flashed to the program on the tube. There were three cars racing each other but switched to showing Trip with a mullet in a Trans-Am.

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

It flashed back to The Hands of Despair playing the song but blinked to Serras playing a riff and then to Maria singing.

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Lizzie reappeared through Shiro's window with her hair in dreadlocks wearing a plaid skirt with fishnets. Shiro walked up to the window wave but receiving no response he slumped back to his couch just in time to see Rayne pick Lizzie up.

Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

He turned the channel to Armor wrestling Trip while trading in his blue shirt for a leather jacket. Shiro placed the Godsmack cd into his stereo and blasted it. He ran a finger on his upper lip sighed and kicked his moped.

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

Closing the TV Shiro and fell to the couch. Sighing he sat up and place his face in his hands. Deflated he ran his hands in his hair and sank in his seat.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
There she goes again  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

The screen turn back to The Hands of Despair singing/playing out the remainder of the song.


	18. Painful Confessions and the Plot Thicken

Author's Note: Ow... ow... Okay... I'm gonna try to avoid doing anything like the last chapter I wrote. Okay. Here we go.

Painful Confessions and the Plot Thickens

Eighteen

* * *

By the end of the 'vacation' won by The Hands of Despair, everyone involved had gathered in the foyer of the school for an announcement from one of the teachers. Everyone was wondering where their week had gone (Due to several cases of amnesia invoked by DA and Flame.) so someone was going to explain the whole thing away.

"Alright, alright." Xenolord's voice broke through the crowd. "Now, I know you're all excited to know exactly why you're all here, and where last week just flew off by. Well, don't worry, I will answer all these questions in due time. First, to assess the question of 'where did last week go', last week, you all were on vacation in a resort. Now, the reason you don't remember any of this, is because you were all induced a selective case of amnesia. The reasonings of this are as follows. Due to a screw up made by yours truly, there were some things going on that, due to the status of your dignity, I am not going to reveal. If you are happy with this reason, you are free to go. If you wish to know specifics, come see me after everyone leaves, and I'll fill you in, Blaze, I refuse to give you your specific reason, and I think it's best like that." He left on that note and sat inside the teacher's workroom. The door opened and Natalya and Maria walked in. "Ah, shittake mushrooms..." He breathed.

"Heya, Xeno. We just wanted to know specifics." Maria asked. Natalya seconded the notion.

"You sure?" He asked. They nodded. "Okay. I was messing around with a book called The Bible Black to reverse a curse Nythera put on Serras, and it kinda... went wrong, so people started falling in love with people they really weren't supposed to." He tried to make it as general as possible. Maria smiled.

"Cool! That's pretty neat! Say... who was I bunked up with?" She really had no clue.

"Uhm... for the sake of your sanity and my health, I'm going to neglect to say that." He responded. Maria huffed.

"Awe! Come on, Teach! Tell us!"

"You really wanna know?" They nodded. Xeno exhaled, defeated.

"Come on!"

"Okay. Maria, you were paired with Maya from Falconreach. And so were you, Natalya." Maria kinda looked at him.

"The hot librarian chick?" She asked. Xenolord nodded. Maria smiled. "Nice."

"Nice." Natalya echoed. Xeno muttered something else under his breath. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what was it."

"Not saying, and that's final."

"We'll tell Aquella you have the hots for her." Maria replied.

"Ph... FINE! But, before I do, you have to promise not to physically harm me in any way. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The pair echoed. Xeno inhaled, closed his eyes and began.

"I told you, that you were both paired with Maya from Falconreach, right?" They nodded. "I didn't mention that you were paired with her... at the same time?"

"Uh... no... wait... what?" Maria asked, confused.

"What I mean was... While one of you was on ONE side of her in bed... the other was on the OTHER side."

"What?" Xenolord's eyes narrowed. Naïve little girls.

"Okay. Let me put this in terms even YOU two can understand." He grabbed a sketch pad from under a pile of papers, flipped the cover to a blank page, grabbed a pencil from the cup on his left, and began drawing. Several moments passed with Xeno looking up at Maria and Natalya's face occasionally. "Haha! Done! Hum... this one might be worthy yet to be displayed on high for all to see. Anyways. Here is what I'm trying to say in 'Maria and Natalya' terms." He flipped the pad around and slid it across. Maria picked it up and looked at it.

"Huh." Maria muttered. It was a picture of three girls in bed. It wasn't in color, but even without color they could tell who it was.

"Hey! That's you, sis!" Natalya pointed out. "Damn, he's good. That's really good... You look so peaceful when you sleep."

"Yea, whatever. Hey, that's you! Damn... he really captured you there. Someone needs to turn the AC in that room on. Look, we're all sweaty. Hey... Who's that in the middle?"

"Maya. I really didn't think you'd recognize her without her glasses, so I kinda put them on the nightstand right there. Sorry about the confusion." Xeno explained.

"Oh. I see it now. Thanks." Maria smiled. "Wow, that is really good. I still don't understand the premis." She finished.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted. "Do I have to spell it out for you two! YOU SLEPT TOGETHER! GOD!" He threw his hands up and crossed them violently. "I want that picture back, by the way." He snatched the sketch pad back and closed it.

"Like..." Maria started. "TOGETHER, together?"

"Yes. Like together together."

"I think I know what you mean, but I want to make sure..." Natalya's eyes were closed as she spoke.

"Let me put it this way." He booted the internet up and typed some things into some search engine. He scanned the page then spoke. "Incest;" He didn't even get the chance to read the definition.

"AAAAUUGH!" Maria bellowed at the top of her lungs, eyes closed. She turned and launched herself out of the room still screaming. Natalya stood and nodded and smiled.

"I thought so. Now, if you'll excuse me, teach, I'm gonna go have a shower... and scrap the top three layers of skin off with some steel wool." She smiled pleasantly and waved, walking out the door.

Xenolord watched as the door shut nicely, then heard footsteps tear down the hall in a panicked run. Xeno smiled.

"My work here is done." He logged onto his computer and began typing. He spoke as he wrote. "It is how I initially belived. In order for a mass-love spell to affect anyone, they must already hold some small feeling of affection towards the afflicted party. Following are my notes on the 'pairings' I have witnessed." He pressed enter twice. "Maria Despair, Natalya Despair, and Maya of Falconreach. It is clear to see what form of affection the Despair sisters would hold for one another, after all, there is no stronger bond then the bonds of sisterly love. Maya is a different story, however. It is my belief that Maria's comment just now, 'The Hot Librarian Chick', is indeed proof positive that Maria holds some feeling, however fleeting, of affection to Maya." He pressed enter two more times. "Myself and Aquella Kellpp. I was forced to subjugate myself with this 'haywire' spell in order to diferr suspicion. After all, the Black Magic Guild is not very well liked within Battleon, and I fear the repurcussions of any one person finding out about my research would be grave. Anyways, I believe the female water elf was a rather obvious target to subjugate myself to. Possessive, yes. Persistant, yes. Attractive, yes. I belive that the affection she currently held for me is best described as a Teacher-Student relationship. After all, we did share the same Magical Arts Teacher back in high school. Which one of us is the teacher? I can't say." He pushed enter twice again. "Shiro and Amorous. This pairing was truly unexpected. I know Shiro often mentions Armor in a caring, almost affectionate way, but the two are, by no means of the word, gay. I believe it is their almost brother-like ways of treating one another which brought this around." He pushed enter two more times. "Rayne Anasi, Felix Katdemon, and Faust Underwood. This was another expected outcome. It is easy to see how these three connect. Felix and Faust. Siblings only by appearance. The two share similar likes and dislikes, and generally, are very well tempered. But that is where the similarities end. Faust is the more cultured of the two. Felix and Faust operate more like two personalities of the same woman, but operate their own body. Rayne always fancies Felix as the little sister she never had, so the bond these two share is blatantly obvious. It was sheer coincidence, however, that the three would be found within the confines of the same vicinity at the exact time I invoked the spell. Curious." More enter push-age. "Safiria, Natalya Despair, and Nythera. Another expected circumstances, unexpected result experiment. My initial attempt to bring the elder Despair sister together with her sister's girlfriend ended in Nythera getting caught in the middle. Most interesting. As far as bond, Natalya and Safiria share an almost sisterly love for one another, as they are as close as sisters. But Nythera... that is the question. Why Nythera? I cannot begin to fathom how this happened. I believe a SND into Nythera's brain is in order. I must catch her asleep." He pressed the enter key two more times. "Seya 'Trip', Reens and Serenity. A truly awkward and unexpected coincidence. I must SND these three in order to detect their bonds. I will scribe more when the SND's have been completed." More entering. "Blaze and Lizzie. This is easy. Blaze is, as everyone knows, bisexual. He has always had some affection towards Lizzie, but was upstaged, if you will, by Rayne when she moved in." He pushed enter two final times. "And finally, our control group. I have already used this spell on these two before with exactly the same results. Dark-Angel and Flame, two fellow teachers here. They are good friends, and as you know, this is another type of unbreakable bond which this spell is more then happy to exploit. End note. I have disguised the whole thing as a 'freak accident', one which occurred as I attempted to reverse the curse Nythera put on Serras, a curse, might I add, she would have been years away from learning, had I not taught her it during the Battle of the Bands Semi-Finals. I must prepare for the SND's, and will write more of my findings later." He pressed the disk icon on the top of the program window, and saved the file, it getting zoomed off to where ever it was going. As the words 'file sent' appeared on his screen, he pressed the 'edit' button on the top bar, followed by select all. Then, reading over his report one last time, pressed the backspace key.


	19. Smile for the GOD DAMN Camera!

Smile for the GOD DAMN camera, people!

Okay, I'm doing the first chapter again, this time, because I wanted to. Anyways, I hope that everyone will enjoy! And Xenolord...heh heh.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, Blaze, Yuki and Riles. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Flame owns Shiro, and Armor. Flame and I both own Faust and Felix. All others, we don't own.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since everyone had returned from their vacation. Most of them now knew the specific details of their escapades. Most of them were gone for a couple of days after finding out, since they all, apparently, had caught a bought of the 'stomach flu'.

Three classes, Xenolord's, Aquella's, and Obsidia's, were all sitting in the school auditorium. They were all told to wait there for an announcement, concerning those three classes. All named teachers were there, along with DA and Flame.

Rayne sat, slumped forward in her seat, resting her head on her arms. She stared blindly into the shade her arms created. Raising her head, she sighed, and took in a breath of air, before dropping her head down again on her arms. Closing her eyes this time, she yawned quietly. Letting her breathing even out, she was on the brink of falling asleep, before…

"BOO!" Someone shouted in her ear. Rayne nearly screamed, and fell out of her chair, onto the hard ground. Looking up, she gave a death glare to Maria, who was smirking, and waggling her finger. "Don't you know you're not supposed to fall asleep in school Rayne?"

Rolling her eyes, the dark haired girl got up, and brushed herself off. "I don't care." She grumbled. "It's been so boring lately, there's been nothing to do since we came back from our…" Raising her hands, she air quoted, "vacation."

Maria couldn't help but agree. "I know. But you know, if you're bored…" She stepped forward, and grinned slyly down at Rayne. "You could always go for round two with…"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE, DESPAIR!" She shrieked, clapping her hands over her ears, and shutting her eyes closed, not even wanting to watch the words come out of her mouth.

The older girl laughed. "Yes, I know. Unfortunately for you, you didn't get the people who you would've…jumped, at first sight."

The other female arched an eyebrow. "Yes, yes, all of us aren't as lucky to get to be able to sleep with 'the hot librarian chick'…and their sister."

Maria, turned even paler then usual. She sat on Rayne's chair, covering her face with her hands. "I just got that out of my head." She moaned, shaking the said body part violently.

Rayne smiled widely, and used Maria's words against her. "I know. But, you know, if you're bored…you could always play a game."

Maria looked at her, over the top of her fingers. "What kind of game?"

She smirked evilly, before announcing loudly. "Incest! It's a game the whole family can play!"

Maria slid her face back in between her hands, and started making a noise, that was either laughing or crying.

Rayne began snickering, quite maniacally, but quickly changed it into a cough, as she realized that there was no other sound then her laughter, and Maria's noises. Looking around, she saw that everyone was staring on them, and that the closest people near them had slowly dragged their desks away.

Before they could attract any more attention, Rayne grabbed onto Maria's collar, and dragged them over to the rest of their friends.

"So what's going on?" She said hurriedly, trying to act as normal as possible, as she darted her eyes around the room, trying to see if anyone was still staring.

"Not much." Lizzie sighed, as she drummed her fingers on the back of the chair in front of her. "Even Shiro doesn't have anything to do. He's not flirting with any of the girls." Pausing, she added as an afterthought "Or guys."

Shiro, who was sitting with his back turned to them, turned around. "That's cause there's only one person I want to focus on right now." He said, a content smile on his face, as his eyes glazed over.

Trip looked up from her work, and snapped her fingers in front of Shiro's face a couple of times, before he shook himself out of it.

"And who, may I ask, would that be?" Aria asked, as she watched them all, semi-interestedly.

At that moment, Xenolord, who had left the room to check what was happening, barged back in, holding a couple of papers in his hand. Also, at that moment, Shiro swooned, and brushed himself off all the imaginary dust on his clothes.

He sat up straight in his seat. "Good morning Mr. Lord." He smiled cheerfully, as Xenolord passed by. Looking up from his paper, Xenolord looked back, and smiled politely. "Good morning Shiro." He replied, and turned back to his papers.

As soon he looked down again, Shiro quietly squealed, a goofy grin across his face. Sighing happily, he looked to his side, where all of his friends were staring, jaws dropped.

He blinked, and cocked his head. "What?"

Serras and Safiria were the first to recover. "Y-you like…" Serras began shakily, still not somewhat able to comprehend it.

"M-Mr…Mr…" Safiria tried, her usual regal manner and calm, clearly failing her.

"Mr. Lord?" Natalya finished for them both, barely able to for herself.

"Isn't he hot?" Shiro said, with the giddiness of a schoolgirl.

Rayne eyed the eccentric magic teacher. "'Hot, isn't actually the word I would use to describe him." She said dryly, as she shivered, and turned away, focusing her eyes on something more pleasing to her. In other words, Lizzie.

"I agree with the brat." Maria said, as she slid slowly away from Shiro. 'Me too." Blaze said. Looking at said teacher "I mean, I guess he's okay, but still…"

"Everyone!"

Everyone in the room, turned to face Mr. Lord, who was now standing on the stage. Making sure he had everyone's attention, he cleared his throat, and continued.

"Alright, the reason why you're all here today, is because we have a little surprise for you."

"School is canceled for the rest of the year?" A random student called out.

"You're planning to take us all out for a five course meal?" Trip yelled, eyes lighting up at the thought.

"You're gonna take us to a club, get us all fake ID's, get us in, and then have a giant pat-tay, where will all get plastered?" Felix asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Tempting…especially that last one." Xenolord answered, as he readjusted his papers, and looked down at them, "But no."

"These 3 classes…" He read, 'Have been selected to participate in the test run of a new game show." He held up a hand, calling for silence, as the excited murmurs of the students began to appear.

"Although, this wont be broadcasted on national television, seeing as this is only a test run." He couldn't help but laugh at the loud groan he heard. "But, it will be taped, and the rest of your grade, should see it."

"But it's not just your school. There are a few more classes participating, some from Falconreach, and another town that I can't quite remember at the moment."

Looking at his coworkers, he stepped down from the podium, and let DA step up.

"They've already told us, since were your supervisors, that you will, at least this school, be separated into 3 groups, containing a 3rd of each class. It's already been decided-" She said quickly, seeing as how some people were already scrambling over seats to get to choice people, "But I'm sure that you'll be very satisfied with whom your group mates are." She finished, eyeing Rayne's little group.

"So, are there any questions?" Aquella asked, walking over to the podium, and staring intently at all of the students. A random student in the backs fist shot into the air. "Yes?"

"Why is Ms. Angel, and Mr-"

"Do I have to keep saying it?" Flame asked, eye twitching quite violently.

"MS Tiger," The student corrected themselves nervously, "Helping out in this?"

DA shrugged. "They want me to organize food and drinks and stuff like that, cause were going to be staying in a different location." Flame, whose anger had faded as fast as it came, also answered. "And they want me to help you out with stretches, and helping getting your equipment on, before certain events."

"Are there anymore questions?" Aquella asked. When no one moved, or called out, she nodded.

"Good then." Xenolord said, returning to the podium. "You're all dismissed then."

"Oh, and everyone-" He called out, as they all turned to leave. When he had all of their attention, he continued.

"Remember-" here, he conjured up the most ridiculously fake smile.

"Smile for the GOD DAMN camera!"

* * *

Yup yup, so Flame, its your turn now.


	20. Human Tetris

Sorry it took so long I had so many problems with this chappie…anyways enjoy…

* * *

Human Tetris

"Are we there yet?" Felix asked. They and a couple of other classes had been chosen to test run a game show the other day and was now enduring a painfully long bus ride. Green and gray blurs zoomed by the windows occasionally a splash of bright colors would signify a car.

"Hey look a Beetle! Punch buggee!" Felix thwacked the person beside her which happened to be Rayne. Annoyed, Rayne pinched Felix's ears.

"Owie! Aria, Rayne's hurting me!"

"Psh, wimp." Rayne stretched trying to get the kinks out of her back. Suddenly the bus lurched forward causing everyone on the bus to violently sway forwards. Coughing Ms. Angel stood up.

"Who the hell hired you, buddy? Anyways, time to get off the bus!!" More than half the occupants stood and tried to push their way through with no avail.

"I meant one at a time!"

"Geez, who knew the students were such dumbbells?"

"How ironic, the person who tried to open a water bottle with a can opener is calling people dumbells." Rayne smirked.

"That was only one time! And I couldn't get the lid off!" Filing out the gang stood in front of the most…tackiest building ever. Neon lights were place to make the whole building glow green and the tomato red walls didn't help either. Not to mention the gigantic fish head on the roof.

"Uuuhhh is it me or are we gonna enter a giant square tomato…with a fish head…" Lizzie shielded her eyes from the sight.

"It's not just you…" Rayne hid behind Lizzie.

"Is this even the right building…" Ms. Angel stared disbelievingly at the structure.

"This can't be right…" Shaking her head she took out her cell and dialed the number to Xeno.

"Yo, is the building supposed to be a tomato?" Mumbles could be heard from the speakers.

"Yeah so what if the creator of the place is blind? I am not going in that building…Arg…fine…" Closing her phone DA yelled. "Enter the building at your own risk!"

"Um…From where?" Maria pointed out.

"That is a good point." Abruptly the door swung open revealing a lady with breathing taking features and blonde hair that seemed to glow. Straightening her blue suit she called out.

"Welcome! Now if you would please enter!"

"My name is Suzie Longjohn." She gave a polite little smile. "I am the assistant manger and will be explaining the game rules with the help of your teachers. Now, please head through these amazingly large doors and the games will begin." Suzie swiftly pointed to the doors.

Opening the huge doors the gang notice that a platform was centered on the stage containing a Styrofoam wall at the end of a very wide and lengthy runaway with a red area labeled 'Play Area'.

"Uhhh, Ms. Longjohn how are we supposed to do?" Faust asked nervously.

"I'm glad you ask but we have to save it for the camera!"

-2 hours later-

After getting the equipment set up and costumes on the arena was roaring for fun.

"Welcome to Human Tetris!" Suzie smiled into the camera. "Today we will test the skills of three schools from Lore! To help me is one of the schools teachers Ms. Tiger!" Flame appeared wearing a hockey helmet with a red coverall suit.

"She will now demonstrate what the young ones will do!" Taking her hint Flame stood on the red area.

"What you have to do!" Flame yelled. "Is try to fit into the Tetris shape!" The Styrofoam wall started to move with an imprint of a Z in it. Getting ready she stomped her feet then completely dove threw it.

"Ta-Da! But it's not that easy! Hit it!" Flame pointed to a huge black square behind the red area which revealed it's self to be a pool of cold water. "If you miss you will fall in this icy cold water!" Taking a bow Flame went to the sidelines.

"Here are the groups! The school of BattleonHigh wearing blue! School of Falconreach wearing purple! Finally the school of Amityvale wearing the black!" Suzie announced. Taking their queue they marched out into the camera.

"Now each group has chosen three people to represent them in this challenge! Representing BH is Armor Koutetsu, Lizzie Miura, and Shiro Kiba! Representing Falconreach is Maya Wordsworth, Serenity Peacekeeper, and Ash Heartwood! From Amityvale is Thursday Gloom, Lugosi Smith, and Rosemary Crescent!" With one last smile Suzie yelled. "Let the game begin!"

"First off is Lugosi Smith of Amityvale!" Lugosi stood from the bench and entered the red area. Three bells sounded telling the player to get ready. Finally the blanket covering the wall revealed itself. A small imprint of a human with a giant head stood at the corner. Unable to think of a good solution Lugosi imitated the imprint as it came closer and…BANG…Smacked his head into the wall causing them to fall over the ice cold water.

"Holy Zard, cold water! I think I have frostbite!"

Suzie reappeared beside the pool. "Well, Lugosi, you haven't cleared the round! Hopefully Thursday can do better!" Just as she said that Thursday appeared on the stage.

"And go!"

The blanket flew off the wall presenting an imprint of a human doing the splits. Unnerved by the image Thursday took a quick sidestep into the pool.

"And that was not cleared!" Suzie announced. "After these two pathetic attempts, no offense to the players, let's see if Rosemary can do better!"

Taking the stage Rosemary waited until the blanket fell to show an imprint of a capital H. Standing up straight and sticking her arms out the wall simply went through her.

"And it's cleared! That's the way to do it! Now on to the next team!"

Lizzie yawned a bit while the cover fell revealing a hole. Smirking she dove through it.

"And cleared! If Armor can clear this round then BH will take the lead!"

Armor stood in the center of the playing area staring at the imprint of a person sitting. Taking a weird stance he tried to hold still but…Smashed the wall in half.

"Eh…not cleared? Great we have to fix that now… OK on to Shiro!"

The wall revealed to have an imprint of someone about to catch a ball while almost hitting the ground. Stomping his feet Shiro dove sideways and smacked into the wall and back.

"Not clear! Finally it's Falconreach's turn!"

Ash shook as the imprint of a person doing mid-stance jumping jacks appeared. Getting ready he jumped and hit well… a very uncomfortable spot.

"Ouch…Not clear! Now it's Maya's turn!"

Maya scratched her head while calculating how to pass the imprint of a V. Finding her answer she leaned back and passed through the V.

"Clear! Last contestant it's you turn!" DA walked up to Suzie and whispered something into her ear.

"Uh… It seems that Rosemary has food poisoning so tomorrow's game will determine the victor! Join us next time where the game could be anything!" Suzie bowed and waved as the camera zoomed off.


	21. Escape!

Escape!

21

Xenolord turned off the television. Human Tetris of all things. Pathetic.

"Ugh. I can't believe I actually volunteered for this crap." Turning back to his computer, he loaded back up to give another report. Again, he spoke as he wrote.

"November sixteenth, this is my eighth report, and I believe I have made some progress within the student body. I have SND'd all three previously mentioned, and discovered the bonds they share. I have already sent the file to HQ. I have discovered that, while Nythera and Natalya share a rivelry, it is a romantic relationship as well. As she slept, she dreamt of some rather... risque dreams which, while I shall not delve into details, but suffice to say, it involved a rod, a ball gag... a pair of handcuffs and a ripe tomato... I shall continue my research into the others..." Before he could continue, the door exploded open

"HA! I told you, DA! He's up to no good!" Flame shouted, pointing at Xenolord. The man stood calmly.

"Uh oh. It appears as though I've been caught." She smiled sardonically. "What to do... what to do..."

"Come quietly, that's what, Black Magic Guildy!"

"You two ladies, while gorgeous, aren't terribly intelligent."

"How so?" DA responded, cracking her knuckles. "We can take you." Xenolord chuckled. His chuckle evolved slowly into a cackle, which then turned into a deep, billowing maniacle laugh. After having it slow to a stop, he moved his hair from his face and smiled.

"I'm the Dark Arts instructor. You came here alone. _Macaranis!_" He shouted, throwing his hand a DA. As if she was taken over by an invisible hand, she began, uncontrollably, dancing the Macarana.

"Uh! Flame! 'Little help! I can't stop! I can't stop! I HATE THE MACARANA!" She shouted, unable to control her body. Xenolord flicked his wrist at the door, making it slam shut and lock. He smirked.

"Now that I've taken away your two-on-one advantage, Flame, do you still wish to take me down?" Xeno watched a small sweat drop roll down her cheek and fall to the floor. She looked around the room. DA was incapacitated, and couldn't help, and the door was locked. He smirked again, and drew up a thick leather bound book from his desk drawer.

"T-the... the Bible Black! But... I torched it!" Flame shouted, controlling the urge to grab the book.

"Memory Augmentation, my dear. You THOUGHT you torched it." He opened the heavy book and began reading through it. The pages were written a combination of Latin, English, Paxian and Drakel, so no normal man could understand it. Xenolord, however, happened to be fluent in all four, as well as Drolonex and 1337. "Oh, before we continue..." He snapped his fingers and stated loudly "_Truth be Told!_" He went back to the book.

"What are you looking for?" Flame asked.

"There are five hundred and fifty two spells in this book. About sixty are of a sexual nature. I can cast twelve of them, and have you and DA fall madly in love with me. Six of those, end with you dying. Three of THOSE end with you dying painfully. And one of those three, will obliterate half of Battleon in the process. So the question I pose to you dear, is, how do you prefer to leave this world. Happily? Or painfully?"

"How about not at all!" She charged, after building up the courage. Xeno just sighed.

"So dulldrum. _Barrier_." He replied cooly, an invisible shield erecting itself around him. Flame slammed nose first into to the barrier. Collapsing into a heap on the floor, she grabbed her bleeding nose.

"Son of a- My nose!" She wiggled it. It wasn't broken, just battered. Xenolord returned to the book. After a few moments of waiting, he finally spoke.

"Oh. Here's a good one." She smiled and began reciting something in Drakel. Neither Flame nor DA knew what he meant. About halfway through the spell, he snapped his fingers again and DA stopped dancing. She collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Finally..."

He finished the spell with a rather anti-climactic ending. Smiling, Xeno shut the book, bound it back up, stuffed it under his coat pocket and walked to the door.

"Wait... where are you going! We're not done with you!" Flame shouted.

"O contrare. You are. But you're not, however, done with each other." DA raised an eyebrow.

"What'choo talkin' bout Xeno?" She asked. Before he answered, laughing another maniacle laugh. A surge of need washed over DA. She looked at Flame with a longing stare. Satisfied, Xenolord unlocked his class door and exited, just as DA and Flame had there blouses half off. He smiled, shut the door, locked it again, then cast a silence spell on the class, just so no one got suspicious. As he started down the hall, Maria pulled up beside him.

"Heya Teach!" Maria smiled. Xeno looked down at her, returning her smile.

"Well, good morning, Maria! What are you doing here today? I thought you were at that Human Tetris thing."

"Meh. Didn't really know how to play. I left the others to it. They seemed to be having fun. So... why'd you put a silence spell around your door?" Xeno smiled.

"I've got a bit of a problem in the class today, so no Defense Against Dark Magicks, Omen, Hexes or The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse today. Sorry."

"WOOHOO!" She shouted. "Wait... what kind of problem. A pest issue? Bugs?"

"Yea... yea, bugs. Let's leave it at that." He muttered.

"Awesome!" She flipped open her cell phone and dialed her sister. "Hey Nat guess what?!!? NO MAGIC CLASS TODAY! WOOHOO!" The eldest Despair sister could be heard echoing Maria's 'woohoo'.

"Is my class really that not well liked?"

"Oh, no. We like its. It's just hard." Maria replied.

"School is not meant to be easy."

"By the way, I haven't been able to find Mrs. Flame or Mrs. Dark Angel all day. Have you seen them?" Xeno smiled, and, if not for Maria, would have let another maniacle laugh slip through. He just settled to chuckle.

"Yes, I saw them this morning. Flame was looking rather... ill. So I sent her home. And DA probably went to go check on her. Take care of her... needs." He smiled. The innuendo slipped right over Maria's head. Xenolord rushed Maria on to her next class and continued out of the school.

-A Little While Later-

Once Xenolord had gone home, and was well out of the five hundred meter range the Love Locker curse had, DA and Flame finally regained control over their bodies, and most importantly their desires. Because he was happy at what he had done, he took the longest route home, sometimes walking laps around the same block, stopping in every coffee shop and video game store along the way and spending the most time he possibly could. Finally, he figured the punishment was enough, and went home

Lying in pools of their own sweat And various other liquids, was DA and Flame, exhausted and weak from the endevour. The pair had made valiant attempts to stand and dress themselves, but it was all too much. Flame was the first to regain her ability to speak.

"W-wow..." She heaved heavily and smiled. While the core of the effect had worn off, she still had a bit of the... after effects still in her. She looked over at DA, who's chest was heaving, her breath labored. A smile betrayed her face. "H-how a-are you f-feeling?" She asked.

"Like a million gold..." DA replied, grasping Flame's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

-Xenolord's Home-

Xenolord stood at a small circle on his floor and clasped his hands behind his back. The image of a tall, shadowed man materialized before him.

"Infiltrator Xenolord. What news have you? And why have you not sent in your report today?" He continued.

"My apologies, Master Mage, but my work security in Battleon High has been... compromised. Again."

"By the same two?"

"Yes, sir."

"You've taken care of the problem?"

"I have. I have cast the same Modified Love Locker curse on the two. When they awake in the morning, they will have, once again, no memory of the encounter, or of my position within the High School."

"Excellent. Do you foresee any immunity to this curse of yours?"

"There's a reason you hired me, sire. I'm not a screw up, unlike some of your OTHER employees." He smirked. The image betrayed a smile.

"Of course."

"If they've not built up an immunity after the ninth time, the tenth is as unlikely to do so." He paced around the circle.

"You have your report ready at this time, Xenolord?"

"I do."

"Then please. Inform me."

"Yes, sir. November sixteenth, this is my eighth report, and I believe I have made some progress within the student body. I have SND'd all three previously mentioned, and discovered the bonds they share. I have already sent the file to HQ. I have discovered that, while Nythera and Natalya share a rivelry, it is a romantic relationship as well. As she slept, she dreamt of some rather... risque dreams which, while I shall not delve into details, but suffice to say, it involved a rod, a ball gag... a pair of handcuffs and a ripe tomato... I shall continue my research into the others... but in the meantime, I must implant more chaos within the student body, starting with my most promising Protege, Maria Despair. More on the teachers Flame, Dark Angel, and Aquella. Flame, real name unknown, is the resident Drama teacher. Her SND proved that, while her and Professor Dark Angel, again, real name uknonwn, are good friends, it appears that they harbor some secret love for one another. And finally, Aquella Kellpp. I have been unable to SND her, as I was unable to get near her as she slept..."

"And that is because?"

"I couldn't get a water breathing spell in time." He answered simply.

"Ah. Is that all, Infiltrator?"

"Yes, sir. I shall report more tommorrow."

"Agreed."

-The Next Day-

Xenolord stepped into his office to an interesting (Albeit expected) sight.

"What the HELL are you two doing?!" He shouted, Flame and DA were lying on his floor, albeit dressed, but asleep, cuddling one another. "Now, don't get me wrong, I like that display, but come on. Get a room. And not mine." The two weakly stood.

"Wha... what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! The pair of you are makin' good on MY floor! Get off." He looked at a wetspot on the floor. "And that BETTER be either water, or sweat. Now get outta here!" The two wearily stood, gained their bearings, then left. Smiling satisfied after they left, Xenolord sat at his desk, and loaded up his computer for his class.


	22. Dizzy Boxing

Dizzy Boxing

So, here is the next chapter of Battleon High. Sorry it took so long, I've been kind of busy.

Flame can't update for a while, because she's too busy hunting down Xeno.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, and Blaze. Flame owns Shiro, and Armour. Xenolord own Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Flame and I own Felix & Faust. All other characters, do not belong to us.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Blaze asked with a scowl, as he tugged upon his garments.

"Because it's part of the uniform they're going to have the participating men wear, Blaze." Lizzie answered, biting her lip to stifle a giggle.

"Besides..." Rayne grinned, "I'd say it looks quite natural on you."

"Not funny." Blaze huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the laughing women in the room. His glare didn't the affect he wished; how could it, when he was wearing a dress?

"I think it makes me look fat." He whined to all of them.

The seamstress, who was placing pins in various places in the dress, rolled her eyes. "Honey, don't blame the dress." She said, causing the intensity of the laughter and Blaze's scowl to increase.

"Not funny." He growled, crossing his arms.

"Yes it is." Rayne snickered. "Just not to you. And since when does your opinion matter anyways?"

"You little-"

"Hold still!" The seamstress cried, as she put in another pin. Blaze shifted at the moment, causing him to jab himself with it.

"OW!"

The seamstress frowned. "I told you to hold still." She shook her head, as the rest of the women and Blaze himself started to laugh again.

-

DA groaned as she rubbed at her neck. "What happened last night?

Flame shrugged, relishing the slightly painful pleasure that rolling her aching shoulders caused her. "I'm not sure. But why is it that we always wake up on the floor in Xeno's classroom?"

"I don't know." DA tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "But if I didn't know better, I'd say we-"

The teacher stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening. Flame stared quizzically at her. "What? You'd say we what?"

"Christ on a cracker..." DA whispered. "It's all coming back to me now."

"What is?" Flame asked worriedly.

"What happened last night...and all the other times."

"You've lost me."

DA grabbed Flame by the shoulders.

"Do you not remember?" She asked, shaking Flame like a curious child would with their presents on Christmas Day.

"Remember what?" Flame yelled, becoming increasingly dizzier after being shaken around like that.

"Yesterday...we busted Xeno in his nefarious plot, and then he cast a spell and we..."

Flame gasped, as it all started coming back to her as well.

Both females turned a pale shade of green. "I think I'm gonna be sick." They both groaned, as they ran off in opposite directions, desperately searching for toothbrushes, tooth paste, mouth wash, a long hot shower, and buckets upon buckets of brain bleach.

* * *

The participating team members all came to where the next game was to be held. The playing area was being blocked by a large red velvet curtain, so massive that it could not be seen by any area.

Blaze gulped as he saw the curtain, and smoothed down the edged of his dress. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

No one answered his question, for people were shouting about how the show was going to start.

Suzie smiled her well-practiced plastic smile, as the cameras came on.

"And welcome to another episode!" She said. "To recap yesterday, we did Human Tetris as our game. However, a winner could not be decided, since Rosemary-" She pointed to the girl, who, although looking rather pale, smiled and waved to the camera, Moglin hat ears a-flopping. "Had caught a sudden case of food poisoning. That matter will be resolved today in today's game."

"And now, let's see just what that game is!"

Still smiling, she waved a hand majestically towards the red curtain. It raised, and the teams were faced with where one of the most memorable (and horrible) experiences of their lives would take place.

Under the curtain, was a pool filled with water. Going through the middle was a plank, held up by metal poles. The plank was long enough so that it reached either side of the pool. On both sides, there was a large metal figure with restraints on them. On the left side, it was blue; on the right side, it was red. Right in front of the pool, was a large bucket of what appeared to be ice.

"Dizzy boxing!" Suzy beamed at the camera.

"In this game, we will strap contestants on either team to these metal figures." She said, pointing to the blue one. "The contestants will then be spun around and around and around. Once they have been, they will have to go onto the plank and box, until they fall into the water. Sounds simple, right?"

The contestants didn't answer, for they were all far too busy thinking of the spinning they would have to endure.

Suzy wasn't deterred by the lack of answers. "Wrong!" She shouted. "There's a catch; the water is actually quite hot." The camera then switched to Felix (who wasn't participating in this round). She had been standing next to the pool throughout the explanation. To prove Suzy's point, she dipped her tail in the pool, jerked it out quickly, and began to rub it with her hands, hoping to soothe the burn.

"Yup, it's hot!" The young cat demon announced in a strangled voice, struggling not to scream in pain.

"And that's exactly why we have the ice." Suzy said, pointing to said ice.

"So we'll be back in a few. Stay tuned!" Suzy winked as the camera's went off.

"Uh...Suzy?" Rayne asked the host. She turned to Rayne, still smiling. "Yes?"

"Isn't this kind of dangerous?"

"Exactly!" Suzy boomed.

"Then...shouldn't we not be doing this, for safety's sake?"

Suzy giggled, and Rayne flinched. There was something so plastic, so un-real about the woman that it scared Rayne, just a tiny bit.

"That's the point kid!" She laughed. "The viewers, they love danger, and they love pain too. SO, we have you guys in danger of pain, and voila!" She smacked a fist into her palm for emphasis. "Instant ratings."

She walked off after that, and Rayne gulped. The game show didn't sound so fun anymore.

* * *

"And we're back!" Suzy smiled.

"Now let's have the first contestants step up!"

The contestants for this round were from Battleon High, and Amityvale Secondary School.

Blaze, wearing sparring gloved and a matching blue helmet, stepped up to the blue metal structure, and allowed himself to be quickly strapped in. He closed his eyes, and began what looked like praying. Lugosi, wearing a suit (and red helmet and gloves) to Blaze's dress looked a bit worried himself, as they double checked the metal automatic restraints on the red figure.

"And...go!" Suzy commanded. One her word, the machines began to spin around. Blaze began to scream out his prayer, while Lugosi proceeded to slowly turn green.

The spinning stopped, and the metal restraints let Blaze and Lugosi go. Lugosi stumbled around his platform almost drunkenly for a moment, before he dizzily walked over the plank. As he reached the middle, he began to run. Blaze, who was still on his platform, was suddenly hit by Lugosi. They grappled for a minute, before Lugosi lost his balance and fell into the water. Blaze fell in a moment after, and they both yowled in pain, as they quickly swam out of the hot water and made it over to the ice, sticking their heads in quickly.

Suzy (and all other spectators, including the contestants) couldn't help but laugh. Their laughter quickly ended, when Suzy shouted "Next!"

In the second round, it was Oaklore vs. Amityvale.

Maya and Wednesday were strapped in this time. As the spinning ended, Maya tried to make her way across the plank...on her hands and knees. Wednesday did as well except she tried to run. By the time that Maya was halfway across the plank, Wednesday had already fallen off. The Oaklore native quickly followed suit, and both struggled to get to the bucket of ice first.

"Ooh..." Suzy hissed. "Things aren't looking good for Amityvale. 2 of their three members, down in only the first two rounds. Let's see if they can right that when Rosemary goes up!"

Rosemary bit her lip anxiously as she thought about the hot water

"But that's for later. Now, it's Battleon vs. Falconreach!"

Maria stepped up this time, along with Ash. Both students looked nervous at the prospect of spinning round and round. Once the spinning was done, Ash walked forward a few steps, and promptly fell off of his platform. Maria lasted only a second longer.

Both teams switched their members. Maria and Maya switched out, leaving Serras and a new team member, Patch. Both were spun around and around. And both, Maya style, crawled a bit over the plank, before crouching and walking over it. They met each other in the middle, and gave the most realistic boxing match so far in the game. Serras got Patch in the face and Patch got to his knees, nearly falling into the pool. Serras continued to fight, punching him everywhere that she could, including his arde. Patch tried to wave her away, taking one hand off of the plank and swatting at her. Serras used this opportunity to step around him, and push him into the pool. He fell off, and she did as well.

"Looks like Battleon's team haven't suffered a loss yet!" Suzy crowed. "But let's see if Falconreach and Amityvale can't change that, eh?"

The last member of the team, Cysero, went up. Blaze went as well. Once again, they were both spun around. Blaze decided to take a different approach from his last time, and ran across the plank. Cysero ran as well... but just as they reached each other, Blaze leaned over and fell into the water, bringing Cysero with him.

"Ooh! Looks like it's the first loss for team Battleon!" Suzy screamed.

"You don't need to yell." Serras muttered, glaring at the host.

"Now, Amityvale is back up!"

Rosemary stood up and let herself be strapped into the machine. Maria got up as well.

When they were released, they both cautiously, slowly, made their way over the plank. As they reached each other, everyone was surprised as Rosemary began to attack Maria hard.

Rosemary forced Maria back onto the defensive. She launched a string of attacks before twirling around and kicking, hitting Maria with enough force that she fell into the pool. As Maria fell in, Rosemary twirled around, straining to keep her balance, but failing as she almost fell back first, managing to twist her torso enough so she fell forward.

"Wow! It looks like Rosemary still has some **kick**left in her**!" **Suzy laughed at her own little joke not noticing the groans of the other team members.

Looking over at the side, she frowned sadly at the cameras. "Sorry folks, but it looks like we've run out of time for today. Tomorrow, we will surely find out who will win this round. So from all of us at the station, I say goodnight!"

* * *


End file.
